The Hunger Games  Destinies Entwined
by BTolson23
Summary: It's the 100th Hunger Games. Therefore, a 'twist' is added to the games as it's a Quarter Quell. Three Cornicopia's, hidden from the Tributes, all contain an advantage. Which one of the twenty-four will win? COMPLETE!
1. Info and Trailer

**(Hello and welcome to 'General Info & Trailer' for my upcoming story, The Hunger Games – Destinies Entwined. **

**First off, it is important to know I've changed the universe slightly. In the 74th Hunger Games, Peeta actually succumbed to his wounds before Katniss got back. One Katniss did, however, she still eventually got to the cornucopia, where Cato appeared chased by the Muttations. Cato was mutilated, and Katniss ended it by shooting an arrow into Kato. Therefore, Katniss won the 74th Hunger Games, but a rebellion NEVER sparked as the deathlock berries never came into play. Katniss lived in misery at Peeta's death, but eventually got out of it with help from her mother and Prim but never married or had kids. She now mentors all District 12 students on her on. **

**So that's what happened in my universe. **

**Second, I have decided that instead of having one mentor, there will be two apart from District 12, each mentoring either a boy and girl. **

**Finally, as it's based on the 100th Hunger Games, therefore it is a Quarter Quell. The Twist will be revealed in the First Chapter. **

**Yes, it will be in First Person, and it will be from 9, (maybe 11) Point of views. **

**They are from:**

**District 1**

**District 2**

**District 4**

**District 5**

**District 7 (Possibly)**

**District 12 **

**And apart from District 12, there will be view points of male and female. In 12, it's only female. **

**So, there we go with explanations, and here's a 'teaser trailer' if you will:**

Ryder: I never truly believed it would happen.

Amber: I wanted to do this. Always.

Jacob: You can't just... go in there unprepared.

Aron: You need to think...

Jasper: ...to hope...

Sina: ...to survive.

Tilly: Intelligence...

Lacy: ...Agility...

Lazuli: All attributes we need to have if we hope to win.

All: This is the Hunger Games. Only one of us can survive.

The Hunger Games - Destiny's Entwined.

Coming soon to !

**Not much, just a small thing. It will be out maybe next week? Possibly. Any Questions about anything, feel free to ask! **


	2. District 1 Reapings

**(Hey! I just want to point out that I DO make mistakes, but generally little ones. I don't write in 'text speak' and you should be able to read it clearly without any need to think about it. Annnywho, let's start with District 1) **

**Amber Waverly's POV **

I slowly walk down the street of District 1, which bustles with people working on making objects or selling to the citizens of the district. It's actually great being in District 1, considering it's the richest district and all. Big spacious white buildings for houses, almost like manors. The shops were often white-walled as well, with proper glass. It must be expensive, but then again, the Capitol treats us nicely for supplying them with all their trinkets, such as jewels, necklaces and rings. We get along, although there IS a slight sense of boredom. Nothing exciting happens here, not really.

How do I spend my time? I train. I train for one thing and one thing only: to get into The Hunger Games. The Hunger Games is a 'game' set up by the residents of the Capitol, who the entire district's, from 1 to 12, supply to. It's punishment for a rebellion against the Capitol 100 years ago, and every year 24 children, from ages 12 to 18, and one male and female from each District, have to participate in this games. Only one can win. The others, to be frank, die.

That's right; it's a fight to the death. So why would I, a 17 year-old healthy girl with a loving brother to boot want to participate and most likely be killed? Simple. Revenge. The boy I loved was killed, no, murdered exactly a year ago. I quickly shake my head. I don't want to think about that, not now. I need to prepare myself mentally for what I'm about to do in around three hours.

"Hey! Hey, Amber!"

I turn to the voice directed at me and see one of the silly girls from school bustling towards me, dressed in a silly puffy pink dress and a face layered with the worst make up I'd ever seen, dragging a somewhat reluctant boy. "Yes?" I ask.

The girl got up to me and smiles. "Hey, what do you say to come to get some clothes with me? Us girls can't be without clothes, you know."

"Sorry, but I got quite enough clothes as it is." Pathetic. I hate these 'girly girls' who concentrate on only looks and not about battle prowess. The once proud District 1 reduced to this. It used to be bustling with people wanting to win the Games; used to be filled be people not afraid to kill. But now money got to the children, and they were pampered and treated. Pathetic.

"Oh…" The girl's face fell. "I guess I'll see you around then…" The girl awkwardly walks away, the boy shrugging at me. Obviously they were attracted to each other, but I'm sure in a month or so, the boy will find someone else prettier, and then the girl will break down, have a bit of a cry and moan, and find someone else to result in the exact same thing. That's just too bad, to be honest with you.

I walk over to the training centre, which once was thriving in people training for the Games, but now was practically abandoned apart from a select few who have my respect. I ignore everyone as I enter the locker room and glace in the mirror on the wall. I brush part of my dark brown hair from my eyes, and blink. To be honest, the only things I completely care about are my amber eyes, which are almost hazel. I sometimes just sit and stare into my eyes to think. They were the characteristic that Jake so loved about me…

Once again I shake my head. This isn't the train of thought I need to have! I quickly pull my cardigan and top off, before changing into a white vest. I'm not too worried about changing so freely. The few people here are concentrated on training, and training only.

The training centre is basically a large square room with different sorts of equipment set up. There are weights, gymnastic equipment, ropes hung from the ceiling, and a special fighting area where people can practice with proper weapons. This is where I head, grabbing a dagger from the rack. I could use the dagger strapped to my ankle, but people don't really need to know about that now, do they?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A good two hours of hard work is great. Sweat drenches my face and arms, but I'm not worried. In fact, I'm confident. I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to win this thing. I take to the shower stalls, and smile as the water hits my face, going through my hair and falling down my body.

I know I'll find your killer Jake. I know it. Once I win this, I'll have enough resources to track your killer down…

"Amber? Amber, are you here?"

Oh. Just great. My brother's here. I love him as a brother and all that, but sometimes he seems a bit to… obsessive about me. Like, not in a pervy way, but more like he wants to keep me safe from the dangers of the world.

Yeah right.

It's funny though. Once I volunteer, I have a feeling Jasper will do something stupid, like volunteer himself to watch over me.

No. He definitely wouldn't do something that stupid... would he?

**Jasper Waverly's POV **

Hey, it may be stupid, but I have to do it, I know.

If Amber volunteers, which I know she will, I'm volunteering for sure. I just can't watch Amber go and kill herself like that, I have to be there to protect and watch over her!

While I wait for Amber to finish her shower, I check myself in the mirror, and brush my hands through my already scruffy brown hair. I have the same eyes as my sister, but I would not be caught dead staring into them. That's only one of the weird habit's my sister has.

Finally, Amber comes out, a clean white towel wrapped around her body. "What is it?" she asks me as she gets another towel and starts to dry her hair.

"Don't you know what time it is?" I ask, tapping the black band given to me by Amber, around my wrist unconsciously. "It's only an hour until the Reapings. We need to get dressed up for the occasion." Some people would say things like: 'Come back to mom and dad, they got a present for you.' Or 'Mom and dad are waiting for you back home, come on!' Not us though.

Why?

It's simple, really. Our parents… well… Derek and Martha are 'Moving on to bigger and better things' as they put it.

I hear a cough, and my sister's giving me one of her looks.

"Are you getting out? Or do you want to watch me?" she asks, raising her eyebrow.

Just great.

I quickly turn away, hoping the blood rising to my cheeks doesn't show. I take this moment to think. Is it really okay for me to go into the Hunger Games for my sister?

Yes. She's my little sister; it's my duty to protect her. No matter the cost.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Both I and Amber sit at home, prepared for the Reapings. She is dressed in her usual clothes instead of dressing fancy, in that she's wearing a black cardigan over her red top, navy jeans, and knee-length black boots. I see the slight bump under her trouser leg, showing the dagger she always keeps there. I have a similar one underneath my jacket, tied to my waist. As we wait, I see Amber itch her scar on her forearm unconsciously, her chipped black nails scraping away on the skin.

"Stop it." I say. "You know you shouldn't scratch that. It's discomforting anyway."

"Yeah…" she says, her eyes shut. She doesn't stop scratching.

I scoot over slightly. "What's wrong sis? I thought you were set on doing this?"

My sister opens her eyes and looks into my own. "No. I'm definitely doing it. Not for myself, not for you, but for Jake. It's just that… You're going to do something stupid, aren't you?" Her accusing glare causes my chest to tighten.

"Well… you see…" I wasn't actually planning on telling her, did Amber know of my intentions?

"You're going to volunteer, aren't you Jasper?" Amber's eyes were pleading, and so innocent. It breaks a brother's heart I'll tell you that.

I know I can't lie to her. She's my sister, of course. "If you volunteer… I will too."

**Amber Waverly's POV **

I just knew it. Jasper's tall and lean frame was hunched over, his cut and bruised face apologetic.

"You idiot…" I murmur. "You can't volunteer…"

"Why not?" He pipes up. "You're my sister, I can'-"

"Because if you come as well, I'll have to kill you."

That stops him right in his tracks.

"Oh…" Jasper says lamely, stroking his chin in thought.

"Exactly. Don't do it Jasper." I say calmly. "Don't sacrifice your life for me, all right? Our parent's may have left us…but you can't leave me, can you?"

I stand up; noticing the trumpet sounds indicating all the children from 12 to 18 should go to their square. Good timing. "Let's go." I say, walking out into the brisk open air. As we walk through the street, we notice other kid's walking in the direction of the square. Some are scared; few stride in cocky confidence, while even fewer are set in a grim determination. I spot the girl from before and snort. She's crying into the shoulder of a completely different boy. Maybe she was dumped already; serves her right.

"So... how are you feeling?" Jasper asks me while glancing in my direction.

"Excited. Confident. Kinda worried. Possibly scared for what you'll do." I answer honestly, looking straight ahead as I see the square appear.

"Oh..." I heard Jasper take a deep breath, and I could tell he was thinking hard.

Soon, we were on the main square, and I headed towards the 17-year old area, along with people I knew roughly from school. In the middle of the square was a big wooden stage in front of the Justice Building, and it was on this stage four chairs stood. Next to the chairs on either side were the huge glass balls containing every child's name a number of times. Mine was in the minimum of 6 times. If I'm chosen, good, if not, even better. On the far left on the chairs sat Festive, a woman who was rather big. She was one of the winner's back when volunteers were in the extreme, and it was a race to get your name up. I remember re-watching the games she won, where she managed to win by gouging out the runner-ups eyes. She would be mentoring the girl who was chosen, or should I say me?

To the far right sat the male mentor, Jaden, a thin, young man who won two years ago at the age of sixteen. He was a surprise, as no one volunteered for him, and he never actually killed anyone. At the end of the games, he tricked the runner-up into a pit of spikes, and kept to his interview, where he vowed he would never kill anyone.

Next to Jaden sat the Escort for our district, a fat man with short hair, yet vibrantly pink, with studs in his ears. He was to draw our names soon.

But at this moment, the Mayor was taking to the stage, a man with grey hair, but was smiling vibrantly. In front of the Mayor was the podium, on which was a cardboard box.

"Hello everyone. Before we start, let me talk about the Capitol, and how each District rose from the ashes..."

I zone out for the twenty minutes it takes the mayor to recite the yearly story of how the Districts came to be, and praised the Capitol for giving everyone a chance, that we won't disappoint.

Finally, the Mayor coughs, before leaning closer to the microphone. "I have special news as well."

I stand up straighter, listening. This could be interesting.

"As we all know, this year's Hunger Games is the Fourth Quarter Quell, and as is customary, one of the rules will be changed. Usually, the President would have this great honour, however, due to unforeseen circumstances; he has given the task to me as the Mayor of District 1. For this, I am forever grateful." The mayor coughed again. "Inside this box beside me lie a number of cards, each with one of these rule changes. I will now pick out a card for the special rule for the 100th Hunger Games!"

A brief spatter of applause broke out as the Mayor reached into the box, and then pulled out a card. I notice his eyes widen slightly, before he reads it out:

"This year, the Hunger Games will not have one Cornucopia, nor two, but three! There will be three Cornucopias around the arena, hidden. Each Cornucopia holds a certain aspect of survival. There will be food in one, weapons in another and general supplies, including medicine, in the third."

Well. This will certainly be interesting. Three Cornucopias with separate additions. I briefly think of what I would try and find, and I immediately think food. In my mind, food is the most important; I don't prefer all that natural foraging stuff that the other Districts do.

"Welcome one and all!"

It takes a moment to register the high-pitched squeaky voice belongs to the fat escort. Wow.

"That is certainly interesting!" The escort trilled, his jowls wobbling. "For those who do not know, my name is Opal, and I am proud to be here in the most wonderful District 1. But, enough of that. Let us choose the honoured contestants from District 1! I believe its ladies first?" Opal walks over to the glass bowl filled with slips and puts his hand in, wriggling it around dramatically. Finally, he pulls out a name, and looks at it. "Ang-"

I shoot my hand up, calling out simultaneously. "I volunteer!"

This is for Jake.

**Jasper Waverly's POV **

After I zone out for the regular speech from the mayor, I listen to the announcement that there will be three Cornucopias. Surely that wouldn't have a bloodbath, which the Capitol loves with a passion.

The fat man with the shrill voice, Opal, talks about being proud in our district, before going over to the girls bowl. "I believe its ladies first?"

As if we didn't know that already. The girls always get chosen first. As Opal rummages around over-dramatically in the bowl, I survey the girls. There's a number of twelve-year olds stiff with anticipation, a couple of are crying, and then there's Amber, stood still. Even from the 18-year old section, I see her arm twitch.

"Ang-"

"I volunteer!"

Amber calls out, already stepping from the crowd. Her face was one of calm and confidence, just for the camera's I guess. I sigh, and prepare myself.

"Well, that is certainly a surprise!" Opal calls out; winking at the camera's in yet again an overly-dramatic fashion. "But, that is pleasant. Tell me, what is your name?" Opal sticks out his hand, which Amber shakes.

"My name is Amber Waverly. I'm here for revenge."

I can just tell the cameras are zooming in on her face. Everyone loves a good revenge story.

"Oooh..." Opal whispers in another stupid dramatic fashion. "Well, let's wait for the interviews for questions, shall we? Let's hear it for Amber Waverly!"

Another smatter of applause and Opal is literally wobbling as he is clapping so enthusiastically. "Well, let us go over to the boy's shall we?"

Opal waddles over to the boy's bowl, and this time quickly pulled out a slip. "Meppo Glee!"

A small boy from the twelve year-old section slowly walks over, fear etched on his face. But no-one volunteers... yet.

I take a moment to think. Do I really want to do this? I feel Amber's eyes staring at me, willing me to be quiet. Can I do it? I quickly answer my own question with a yes, before sticking my hand up.

"I volunteer!"

I will protect Amber at all costs! Whatever the obstacles.

**(Credits to Angie2282 for creating the brother/sister duo of Jasper and Amber Waverly? How will this relationship play out in the games I wonder?**

**See you next time for District 2 Reapings!)**


	3. District 2 Reapings

**(Thanks to angie2282, Mulligatawny, Hahukum Konn and AlexTheMortal for your reviews! You're awesome! Okay, let us head off to District 2, shall we?)**

**Aron Nethers POV **

I shiver slightly in the biting air, adjusting my earmuffs so the tips of my ears wouldn't freeze off. You would have thought District 2 would be warm with factories. Nope. The factories were to the edges of the District, and the best way to describe the main district would be... empty. The streets were wide and silent, the buildings made from granite, small and homely.

The reason why hardly any people were here was the fact that most were at the quarries, mining for either granite, marble or sandstone, and as such there were three separate quarries filled with miners with frosty breath and dressed in the usual thick clothing.

I continued walking, my boots hitting the slightly dusty ground from year's worth of stone remains. Soon enough I came to my house, smaller than most and positioned at the edge of the main square, which was getting set up for the Hunger Games selection progress. I ignored it, and opened my grey door, letting myself into my warm – albeit not much – house.

I listened carefully, but I couldn't hear my father. Thank god for that, I'm not sure I could handle him to-

"Aron!"

I instinctively ducked, my father's hand flying over my head and slamming against a small cabinet, knocking an intricate vase off, which smashed against the floor into tiny shards.

I looked at my father, Brock, whose nose was slightly red and his cheeks blushed. That's just great.

"What are you standing around for, kid?" Brock demanded. That question was a jolt to my chest. He called my kid, not Aron, but kid.

"Sorry..." I mumble, despising his every aspect. I knelt down and started to pick the bits of shards from the stone floor, placing them in my hand to deposit of later. Around halfway through, I noticed my mother enter the front door, a shopping bag in one hand and a bottle of liquor in the other.

"Foolish boy!" My mother, Clere, scolded me, pointedly looking at the vase. "Why did you knock it over?"

"I didn't. That was Brock." I say, not looking up.

"Are you blaming me?" My father asked incredulously. "How dare you! I am your father; you do not lie to your mother, especially if you're blaming me!"

"I think the one lying here is you!" I shoot back, before standing up and going over to the bin, throwing the shards of glass in.

My dad sauntered off, and grabbed me hard by the shoulder. "Don't you talk to me like that, boy!"

"Brock!" My mother exclaimed, pushing Brock of me. "Be careful." She then turned to me. "Get out of the house. I don't want to see you until tonight."

"Maybe you won't see me again!" I retort, crossing my arms. "Or have you forgotten? It's the Hunger Games selection tonight, and if I get chosen, well then, I won't BE coming back, will I? You know I can't win them, so just actually do or say something good for once, will you?"

My father opened his mouth.

"In fact, just shut it. I-I just cannot be bother to deal with this bull anymore." I turn in anger and stalk past my somewhat shocked mother and father, exiting the house into the street beyond. Walking briskly down the path, heading towards the quarries, I sigh. I don't usually blow up like that, but those two... they not really worthy to be called parents. Plus, it made me think about the Hunger Games. I didn't really want to think about that.

I shrug, and let of the thought of talking to Sina Terra, my girlfriend, cheer me up.

**Sina Terra POV**

I wipe the sweat from my face as I mine in the quarries, the pickaxe in my scarred hands. It's laborious work, that's for sure. Pick, pick, pick, gather and repeat. That's what I do the majority of the day, but at least I get payed for it, thus keeping me and my family alive. Well... I say that, but my father, Jem, gets the most for us, that is me, Jem, and my mother, Angela.

I shake my head at the thought of my mother, and I can't help but feel angry at her. You see, she used to be a great mother, hard-working, practically raking in the money. But then part of the quarry collapsed, killed 12 and injured 20. My mother was one of the injured, and now sits at home, watching TV and drinking liquor with a lame leg.

"What are you thinking about?" someone whispers into my eye, hugging me from behind.

"What are you doing here Aron?" I ask, grinning despite myself and kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"Got a bit annoyed with my parents." Aron shrugs as I quickly adjust his earmuffs, which I know he loves as it tickles his ears.

"Oh?" I question, looking around for any peacekeepers.

"Yeah... I just got annoyed at my dad blaming me for something I didn't do, and my mother is being useless as always." Aron explains, just as I see a peacekeeper approaching.

"We'll talk later." I say. "Go and find Gary, and I'll meet up with you two in the Den."

Aron nods, and jogs away. The peacekeeper glares at me, and I continue to work.

Pick, pick, pick, gather and repeat.

**Aron Nethers POV **

After my brief exchange with Sina, I feel much, much better. Grinning like a fool, I jog all the way to the corner of the District, towards the larger house made of granite with glass windows. These houses are reserved for the usually richer factory workers. I knock on the door, and wait for a few moments, before Maria Hemlock opens the door. Maria is a large, jolly woman who gives free food to any who need it. But if she finds out someone is swindling her, god forbid, that woman with her ladle hurts!

"Hi, is Gary there?" I ask, twiddling with my glove strap as I wait.

"Yes dear, he is. Come in, come in." Maria says, ushering me in. "Gary! Aron's here!"

"Okay!" Gary replied from upstairs, before I hear footsteps and he comes down the steps, smiling. "Hey Aron, how're you?"

"I'm good." I say as Maria goes into the kitchen. "I was a bit annoyed, but now I'm okay."

"What happened?" Gary asks, tilting his head.

"Just a bit of an argument with my parents. Anyway, Sina says to go to the Den, and we'll meet her there." I say.

"Cool." Gary nods his head. "Hey, mom, can I go to the Den?"

"Of course. But make sure your back by the time of dinner. After that, we'll need to select your outfit for the Reapings."

"Yes mom." Gary rolls his eyes at me, before walking out of the door, followed closely by me.

**Sina Terra POV**

After a good 15 minutes of working, I'm finished. Taking my payment from the peace-keeper, I start to walk to the Den. Passing various stalls selling produce or materials; I open a wooden fence and go through, before going to the corner of the field. This is the only field of grass District 1 Is actually allowed to go to, as the forest on the other side is completely out of bounds.

In the corner lies a small shack, made of metal sheets and holes cut out to act as windows and doors. I can hear voices inside, and I enter, spotting Gary and Aron. I gave Aron a quick peck on the cheek, before sitting down next to him.

The Den was made a couple of years back, and It was the one place we three could talk about personal matters, about our views on the Capitol and the Hunger Games, and other such things.

"Hey Sina." Gary greeted me, nodding his head.

"How are you doing?" I ask

"I'm good. A bit excited today."

"Why are you excited?" Aron asks, looking at Gary oddly.

"Well, I'm 18, aren't I? Therefore this is my last year of actually being in the Hunger Games."

"But you could still be chosen." I say.

"True..." Gary looked thoughtful, before shrugging and grinning. "If it happens, it happens, right? And If I do get chosen, I'll will go into the Hunger Games all guns a blazing and hopefully win."

"I'm sure you would win." Aron says.

"What about you two?" Gary asks. "What would your reactions be if you were chosen?" Gary looks to me first.

"I'm not sure, to be honest." I reply. "I would hope that I'd go up, looking like it's no big deal."

"Nice. Get the people on your side before you even start. Aron?"

Aron looks to Gary, and shakes his head. "I don't really want to talk about it. I just think we should hope we don't get chosen, and leave it at that."

"Fair enough." Gary sighs and moves back in the chair. "So... what do you think about this situation for the games, the three cornucopia's?"

We know about this, as the selection process takes twelve days, one District a day. Yesterday's was District 1, where a brother and sister volunteered. The mayor announced the three cornucopias were to be placed in the arena, separate from the people.

"To be honest, it's a bad idea." Aron says. "The Capitol wants a blood bath at the beginning. They aren't gonna get that if there is nothing to fight over."

"Not necessarily." Gary replies back. "I'm sure that there will be some volunteers wanting to take out the weaker competition first. Remember last year? That twelve year old kid went completely mental and killed 15 people around the Cornucopia, before running to the mountains. That shows that he didn't do it for the Cornucopia, otherwise he would have stayed there."

"But what if there isn't someone like that this year?" I question. "Aron's right. The Capitol loves a good blood bath, and having nothing there is only going to result in people running different directions. There has to be some other twist, possibly an object people need."

"Maybe the arena will be a labyrinth, and there will be a map." Gary suggests.

"But still. Certain people would risk it without maps." Aron says.

"The President sure has to live up to the hype this year." I say, snuggling closer to Aron, savouring his warmth. "Otherwise the Capitol will protest. Plus it would be bad just using environmental traps."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

We talk for a good hour and a bit, about our families, things to do in the future, that sort of thing, before Gary decides to go home. Aron then walks me to my house, and kisses me goodbye, before walking away.

I watch him for a moment, before turning into my house and closing the door softly.

"Who's there?" A worn voice calls out from the living room.

"It's me, mom, Sina." I say, frowning slightly as I go to the doorway. My fears are confirmed as my mother's face is red and her eyes slightly cross-eyed. She'd been drinking again.

"Who?" My mother asks, shaking her fist. "I don't have a daughter! Never have, never will!"

"Yes you do." I say calmly walking over to her. "Remember? Seventeen years ago you gave birth to a baby girl, me, Sina."

"I... guess... I believe you... for now." My mother says, turning away towards the TV.

"Angela. She IS our daughter. Don't worry."

I look up to see my dad, his face handsome yet drawn, his hands scarred, holding a cup of tea. "Hey dad."

"Hey sweetie. How're you feeling?" my dad asks, giving the tea to my mother, before picking up a duster from the side and start to clean the house. Since Angela is unable – and unwilling – to do odd jobs around the house, it's up to me and dad.

"Anxious. A bit scared." I admit. My dad and Aron are the only people I can reveal my problems to completely. Even Gary doesn't know everything about me.

"To be expected." My dad says, before looking to me, his face all serious. "Sina..."

"Yes?"

"If you're chosen... If your name gets called..." My father coughs, clearing his throat, and when he looks up, I see tears in his eyes. This makes my heart thump; I'd never seen my dad cry before, not when mom was injured, or even when his mother died. But now his eyes showed sorrow and sadness, even more than usual. "If you are called... please... please don't think about me or Angela. Just think about surviving, Sina, okay? If you think about me or your mother, you'll make a mistake. I cannot lose you Sina, I just... I just can't... If you get chosen... promise me you'll try your best."

I walk forward and embrace my father in a hug, my eyes welling up themselves. "I will dad. Don't worry. I'll try my best. But don't persuade yourself I'll get chosen. I might not, you know. Just concentrate on preparing one of your very best meals for tonight."

My dad smiles, and pulls away, nodding and wiping his eyes. "Sure will, Sina. I'll make a dinner you've never had before. I'll buy some of the very best chicken from Gertrude."

"Thanks dad."

**Aron Nethers POV **

It's time for the selection.

I stand, cold, in the area designated for seventeen year old males on the right side of the square, conviently near my house. Straight opposite the group is the seventeen-year old females and I see Sina standing near the front, her eyes red.

She's been crying.

I feel a pang in my chest, hating myself for being unable to comfort her, being unable to just go over and talk to her.

But then the young mayor starts talking, reciting the usual nonsense of the history of District 2 and the other Districts, and how the 'rose up from the ashes'.

Finally, after it was all said and done, the escort, a tall woman with lime green hair with pink highlights and a beaded necklace walks over, grinning like a fool.

"Well, hello there! How are you all feeling? My name is Entivia, and I am to be the escorts of the winners of the Hunger Games! Let's not diddle-doddle! So, without further ado, let us announce the female who shall be chosen for the prestige of participating in the Games, and the honour of winning it!"

I cringe at Entivia's whining voice, but draw my breath with everyone else as her hand goes into the large glass bowl containing every single twelve to eighteen female name, either once or a number of times. She pulls a slip out, and calls out the name.

"Sina Terra!"

No way. No... No! I can't believe it! Not Sina! It can't be Sina, It just can't!

I look to Sina, who is standing in a state of shock, her eyes wide as gasps spread around at the announcement. Sina was known as the girl who worked the hardest in the mines for her age group, always bringing in the money to help her friends and family, just like her father. She was predicted by many to be chosen to work in the factories soon.

Sina steps forward, and then looks pointedly at me. I can sense the camera's following her gaze. She waves at me, mouthing 'goodbye', and then walks to the stage to the awaiting Entivia.

I can't stand it.

Without control, I push my way through the crowd and run forward, embracing a slightly surprised Sina in my arms.

"A-Aron..." Sina mutters, surprised.

"No." I say, ignoring everything and everyone around me. "I won't let you go, I can't let you go!"

"Aron, you have to!"

"No!" I cry out, besides myself, even as two peace-keepers come up and take my arms. "Sina! I won't let you go!"

"What can you do! Oppose the Capitol? Just go... please... leave Aron! You're making a scene." Sina says, tears in her eyes.

I shake my head, thinking quickly, and then struggle with the peace-keepers. "Fine! I volunteer! I-I volunteer for the Games! I don't care who is chosen, I volunteer in their place!"

Entivia glances at the mayor, and then the two mentors, before looking to the peace-keepers and shrugging.

The peace-keepers let me go, and I shoot forward, once again grabbing Sina, leaning my head in her shoulder. "I won't let you die Sina. You'll win this for sure, I won't let you die."

I sit in inside the Justice Building, Sina next to me, my arms around her still. I'm not letting anyone get to her.

"Hey! Hey guys!"

Both of us look up to Gary, who runs in. "Gary?" I say in surprise, as Sina acknowledges him with a nod of the head.

"Brilliant! Bloody brilliant!" Gary laughs, shaking his head. "Who would have thought THAT would happen!"

"What do you mean?" Sina asks, her voice shaky.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm sad both of you are here, but THINK about it!" Gary says enthusiastically. "The amount of sponsors you'll get with that act!"

"It wasn't an act, Gary." I say.

"Well, despite that, you will get so many sponsors, it'll be funny. Lovers; the Capitol just love lovers, you'll practically be bathing in the things they get you."

I smile slightly as Sina's dad comes along, whispering something in Sina's ear, and then embracing her in a hug. My parents don't come. I don't need them to come. They won't see me again apart from a TV screen. I'm well aware that for Sina to win, I have to die, and I'm good with that.

Finally, the peace-keepers usher Gary and Jem out, leaving me and Sina to think about what was to come. Gary yells out "Good luck! Try not to die you lovable idiots!" and he was gone.

Typical Gary. Make the best out of any situation, even a life or death one.


	4. District 5 Reapings

(**Thanks to AlexTheMortal, Mulligatawny, angie2282, and Hahukum Konn for your reviews! Slighty shorter chapter, but I didn't have much to work with with these characters. Read on! **

**Ryder POV**

Sweat trickled down my face as I jogged.

_Beep_

I turned, and jogged another length of the hall, concentrating on only the timing of the beeps.

_Beep_

Just as I was about to turn, a voice called to me. "That's enough Ryder."

I looked around, breaking my concentration, and saw that the hall was empty apart from the middle-aged man with small glasses propped upon his nose. His hair was grey and whispery, and a look of boredom was upon his face. "That's..." the examiner looked to his notebook. "20.4. A new record. Congratulations."

I noticed that he didn't look the bit interested. Oh well.

"You can go, Ryder." The examiner said, motioning with his clipboard.

The 'beep' test was the fourth in a four-part Physical Education exam which happened every year on the day of the Hunger Games. I guess they want to prepare us... or something. I walk out of the large hall into the pristine white corridors of the only school in District 5. As I walk, I pass glass doors, tinted blue, showing other classes finishing up. The school focuses on teaching the younger pupils on the three main subjects, biology, chemistry, and physics. The older pupils – like me – focus more on testing. We are volunteered against our will to be test subjects in things such as energy output, changes in heartbeat after strenuous exercise, that sort of thing. We also have to keep fit, if we're over or under a certain limit of weight, we are kicked out.

I reach the outside, which is just as bright as the school. Tree's are artificially made, and are numerous colours because they are being tested on. In fact, everything is artificial here; you will not find any natural resources apart from a large 'sample' room located inside the Justice Building, which is heavily guarded.

No-one talks to me even though people are working outside. I don't need – or want – them to anyway. I like to keep to myself a lot of the time, learning, working, and just being myself. I have no need for friends.

**Tilly POV**

I stand outside the school, waiting for my sister to appear. Other people are appearing, including the resident loner, Ryder. No one talks to him, and I actually think he prefers it that way. Thankfully I'm not in his class, or it would be my luck to be teamed up with him.

Exactly 137 people exit the school before my sister comes. I like to count crowds, it helps with my perception and intelligence, which to be honest, doesn't _really_ need to be boosted, but I do it anyway.

My sister's name is Lily, and she is the most beautiful thing you could ever hope for. At 8, she admires me, her older sister. As such, Lily dresses in the same sort of dress I do as well as her blonde hair tied in pigtails. As Lily approaches, her green eyes beam at me. "Heya Tila" she says, hugging me around my waist.

The name Tila came from Lily being unable to say my name when she was a baby. As such, she now calls me Tila. "Hey Lily. How was school?"

"It was great! Arthur accidently burnt himself with acid, and his skin was bubbling and everything! It was so cool!" Lily was gesturing widely with her arms, and couldn't help but smile.

"Is he all right?" I ask.

"Oh, he's fine. Mr. Fisk merely injected him with some kind of needle and his skin went to way it was meant to be."

As Lily talked, I listened to her every word, while unconsciously counting the amount of birds which flew over.

You may be wondering why mine and Lily's mother does not come pick her up, but Cherie works hard – not only cleaning and making our house pristine – but working without pay at other houses. She doesn't mind, my dad, Roome, brings in all the money.

Lily takes a breath, her face flushed, and I take this chance to get a word in myself. "Okay, Lily, that's great! But remember, dad wants us to go to him, remember?"

"Oh yeah... where is he?" Lily's face fell, but only because she despised long walks, which is why she often steals piggy back rides off me or my mom.

"Don't worry; he's only a few blocks away, at the lab."

Lily looks up at me with what could only be called 'puppy dog' eyes, and I know what it means. I grab her waist and hoist her up to my shoulders, where she giggles with glee. "Yay!"

"Okay, hang on, this time preferably with something other than my hair."

**Ryder POV**

I walk slowly. I'm not in a rush, so why should I go faster? Soon enough I get to my house, one of the numerous white squares in the hundreds of them. I open the door and walk in.

The inside is just like any other. The front branches off to the kitchen or the living room, before joining back together to form the stairs going up to the bedrooms and bathroom. I put my bag by the front door and find my dad, Kyle, laying on the sofa, watching a repeat of the district 3 & 4 Reapings.

The girl is a thirteen year old, with an innocent face speckled with tears which wet the front of her dress. The boy is tall, gangly, and freckly; wears glasses which are stuck together with tape and has both front teeth missing. I can tell that they are going to be killed straight away, no doubt about it. Even if the Cornucopia is split and hidden, there is going to be a blood bath, I know it. In every Hunger Games, there is a person who is mad, bloodthirsty, or determined to win whatever, or all rolled in one. They will be looking to get the weakest out, just like these two.

I watch silently with my dad as the District 4 Reapings come on. I listen to the speech, as the camera's roll over the numerous boys and girls from the fishing district. Finally, the escort speaks, and then draws the names of a thirteen year old girl with raven hair, and a boy around my height, but looks unwilling to kill anything.

"Hey dad." I finally say, and my dad nods in greeting. Kyle doesn't work, as he is unemployed. I manage to get money by working on specified test subjects, which people get paid a lot for because of the risks. That's the reason I got a large, ugly scar on my back.

"Ryder." Kyle says, nodding, not looking away from the screen. "Looks like a good crop of tributes already. Siblings, lovers, and two young girls. The Capitol will be practically salivating over this."

I nod, watching a report on the ruins of District 13 which is 'still in a state of radioactivity. No one should approach within ten miles, for threat of death'.

"So... Last year of the Games for you, huh."

"Yeah. My last games, next year, I'll be a 'free citizen' or whatever. "

"Yeah... say, are you thinking about volunteering?"

This question gets me off guard. "No. Why?"

"It's just that things could be better... I'd get a job. But, if you don't want to volunteer, it's fine. In fact, it's selfish of me to say that, just forget it." My dad shakes his head.

That put me into a state of thinking.

**Tilly POV**

My dad's office was one of the smaller one, but was filled with trophies of his achievements and all sorts. He was sitting at his desk, typing away on a laptop.

"Hey dad." I say, sitting down on a chair after putting Lily down on a smaller seat.

"Tilly." Dad says, not looking up.

"You... uh... wanted to talk to us?"

"Yes." My father looked up, his eyes piercing into mine. "I'll put it bluntly. Your mother has terminal cancer. It exactly a month, she will die.

I feel blank; don't register my jaw dropping open of my hands limp on my hands. Cherie? _Cancer?_ "Wh-what..." I choke.

"Do I need to say it again?" my father asks harshly, glancing at Lily, who sits confused. Of course. She wouldn't know what cancer is, I found out when I was ten. "Your mother, Cherie, will die in a month's time. Only the most expensive Capitol medical technology can heal her."

Lily recognises the word 'die' and her eyes well up with tears. I'm still in a state of shock, and I blurt out: "What if I volunteer for the games?"

Roome's eyes widen, before he slaps the desk and looks at me incredulously. "You? Volunteer?"

"I'll win it as well! For mom, I definitely will!"

"Don't be stupid Tilly. You couldn't win the Hunger Games. It requires more than a genius to win."

"No it doesn't!" I reply, building on what I say. "I could trick them all into traps! I know vital points on the body, I can kill!"

"You can't kill. You squirm at the sight of blood, hell, you nearly fainted when you cut the top of your finger off."

"I'm bigger than that now though dad! Why can't you just trust me for once?"

My dad suddenly stands up, causing Lily to squeak as he towers over me. "I don't trust that you will survive. I do not want to lose my daughter, let alone Cherie. If I lose you, what will Lily do?"

"You're her father, aren't you?"

"But my work demands all my time. Lily will have to go to the orphanage."

"What?" I exclaim, surprised at my father's words. "You mean you'll put your _job_ over your daughter?"

"If it comes to it... yes." My father says.

I stand up, enraged at my father. "I'll prove you wrong dad. Lily, come on. You can help me pick out a dress for the Reapings." I say stiffly.

**Ryder's POV**

Time passes quickly, despite having hardly anything to do. I'm used to spending my time just sitting, and I only get up as the loud tolling of the bell is heard. This bell is for everyone from 12 to 18 to gather at the square, in time for the Reapers.

I delay a bit, saying goodbye to my dad, and saying I'll be back soon. As I walk at such a leisurely pace, when I get to the square it's already crowded. I quickly slip into the 18 section, and realise I must be more than twenty minutes late. The mayor has already finished talking.

"All right everyone..." a man with pin straight black hair, lipstick, and eyeliner says. "Let's get this over with..." his voice is in a drawl, and I can tell he obviously doesn't want to be there. "Let's start with the females..."

He draws his hand into the bowl to his right side, and snatches a slip of paper. "Theresa Lewen?"

A girl of around 16 walks from the crowd confidently, eyeing the camera's as if she didn't care about this – or anything for that matter.

"I volunteer!"

I turn to look at the girls, and see a girl with blonde pigtails make her way to the middle of the square, her face etched with confidence.

"Oh?" The man drawls. "Well, stand back there." He then puts his hand in the male bowl and just as quickly pulls out the name. "Ryder? Is there a... Ryder."

I stand there stoically, slightly surprised. After all, I never needed any Tesserai. I then shake my head a shrug, walking forwards. I've faced worst dangers than the Hunger Games. And besides, if I win, I guess I can get my dad employed.

Then it clicks in my head. I'll get my dad a job, and I'll help him become the father he once was.

**(Credit to the two go to Yajuu-Kikuishi, and as I forgot last week, Aron and Sina belongs to AlexTheMortal! See you next time!) **


	5. District 7 Reapings

**(Thanks to AlexTheMortal, Mulligatawny, angie2282, and Hahukum Konn for your reviews! All right, this is the penultimate 'Reaping' chapters. Next time is the ONE person for District 12, which will go on into the train ride. But, before that, it's bad news. For exactly a week, I will not be writing due to having to concentrate on my up-and-coming mock exams next week O.o But ILL BE BACK! Read on!) **

**Sabrina Brooks POV**

"Come here!" I shouted, irritated; running in the large forest to the side of District 7; Rightly so, as we focus on Lumber. But thankfully, we have an hour free before the Reapings. Or I _would_ have an hour free if my idiotic sister didn't go and steal my valuable jacket.

Bridgette's my twin sister, but apart from our looks (which include our long black hair, green eyes, and being genetically tall) we're nothing alike. I am what one would call a 'loner' and I'm smart. My sister is ditzy and giggles uncontrollably. Did I mention she's an idiot?

"Nuh-uh!" My sister called back, running between trees. That's another thing we have in common. We're both flexible and fast as hell, the fastest in school. That's why I couldn't catch her, because we are exactly the same speed.

"That is MY jacket Bridgette!" I shout, gritting my teeth in anger. I'm not too concentrated on looks, but my jacket was given to me for my 16th birthday last year by my father. It's more damn valuable than anything she has got.

"But I want it for the Reapings!" She whines, but suddenly runs smack bang into a tree, bouncing off and falling to the ground.

Something in me surprises me, and I run quicker and get to my sister, who is now sitting up laughing uncontrollably, her nose bloody and red. I shake my head and pick up my jacket, sliding it on before picking Bridgette up by her arm. "Come on Bridgette you idiot. Mum'll clean you up."

I help my sister back towards the wooden huts that make up the District's houses, as she seems more dizzy than usual. I don't say hello to anyone, since that's not me. People try to call out to me or talk to me, but I want no part of that. At all. It's my problem and my problem alone.

What's the problem? As I said; It's MY problem.

We come to our house, one of the smaller huts. We go in, and instantly, my bias mother, Rita, bustles towards Bridgette.

"Bridgette darling, what happened to you?"

"I hit a tree."

"Why did you do that then?" Rita asked, using a handkerchief to clean the excess blood while pinching the top of Bridgette's nose, stemming the blood flow.

"I was running from Sabrina."

Now my mother looks at me, but not in a good way. I start to talk before she opens her mouth. "She took my jacket mum. My birthday jacket. She says she wants it for the Reaping's, but she knows it mine!"

Rita puts her hands on her hips with pursed lips. "That won't do Sabrina. Why can't you let your sister wear your jacket?"

"I wonder... because it's mine?"

"Don't be lippy with me!" My mother says sternly, her thin frame threatening in her posture.

"I'm so sorry! But I'm not going to lend my jacket to my perfectly spoiled idiotic sister!"

"That's it. Sabrina, go to your room, and don't come down until the bell rings for the Reapings!"

"Fine!" I exclaim. "But I'd rather Dad was here instead of you!" I turn on my heels, knowing that was a low blow, and slam my door which rattles on the hinges, before collapsing on the bed, my head in my arms, sobbing.

**Daniel "Dan" Miller POV**

I waited with anticipation, watching through the hole in the wooden wall. Soon enough, old lady Griss appeared, walking with her walking stick, which clicked against the floor. I watched as her hand reached for the handle, and turned it. Griss walked one step forward, I took a deep breath, before a water balloon suddenly dropped and burst on her head. She spluttered like a fool and looked around wildly. "W-who..."

Thomas behind be guffawed with laughter as Zeke and Owen slapped hands, laughing along with him. I puffed my chest proudly. "The silly fool didn't expect that one!" I said high-fiving Thomas.

"Yeah! She probably thought nothing was gonna happen... but then... but then it did!" Zeke said, clutching his side since he was laughing so much.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Owen said. "Before Griss gets a peace-keeper on us."

At that, the four of us took off towards the forest.

My friends were good friends, cool friends with a great sense of humour. Owen was thin and gangly, but was the most intelligent and claimed to know 150 ways to kill a man. Thomas was the biggest, standing roughly 6' 5" tall with big broad shoulders perfect for wielding an axe to cut wood. Finally, Zeke was regular size, but one of the most feared people in the school, which, of course, was great!

Me and Zeke were best friends since we started school four-so years ago. The only difference between me and him was that if someone messed with me, I'd ignore them. They ain't worth my time. But if someone messed with Zeke, he would go completely apeshit and beat them to a pulp. When he was ten, he stabbed his mother in the hand with a pencil, but managed to talk himself out of getting punished. He's sly like that, Zeke is.

We met Thomas soon after. He was beating this snot-nosed kid to a pulp, and Zeke offered help. With that, Zeke and Thomas made friends, and as such, with me. Owen was kind of a random encounter. In the forest we were messing around with the 'chipper' where you throw bits of branches into the machine which cuts it into thousands of tiny pieces. I was pushed by Zeke and I went headfirst into the machine. Thankfully, Owen caught me, and us four have been friends ever since.

We stopped on the fringe of the forest, next to a clump of trees we usually hang around at.

"Th-that was Frickin' great!" Thomas gasped, his huge shoulders moving up and down.

"Now what?" Owen asked, consulting his watch he had stolen from the mayor's daughter. "We've still got half an hour till the Reapings."

I shrugged. "We could go throw some stones at Jabb's house?"

"Sounds like fun. Nice one." Zeke nodded, clapping me on my back. "Come on, let's go!"

Zeke led us off back the way we came.

Yeah, we were unpopular, but who the hell cares, really? We do our own thing, if people get in our way, then that's that."

**Sabrina Brooks POV**

I stay in my room, red-eyed for a while. But ten minutes before the bell, I get dressed for the Reapings. I got to at least make myself look like a contender for the Games if I'm chosen. Getting support is one of the main things a Tribute needs to do when going into the games.

First off I go to the bathroom, doing a quick once-over with my hair and drying it with the towel. I dry as fast as I can, before taking a brush to the newly developed knots. Finally I tie it back into a ponytail, revealing my green eyes staring at me in the mirror. I blink, before wrapping the towel around myself and going back to my room.

There, I pull on a blue t-shirt, black jeans, and some dirty old sneakers. As I said, I don't care about my look. Finally, I pull on my jacket, which has a slight mud stain on it. Dad would be happy that I'm wearing his jacket. Nodding to myself, I make my bed in the two minutes I have left, before the bell tolls.

It's time.

Bridgette accompanies me to the square, dressed in, admiringly, a beautiful dress which was green with brown tendrils around it, reaching to her neck. I have to ask myself, why did she want my jacket? She looks positively beautiful.

We make our way quietly to the already crowded square and put ourselves together in the Female group for our age, or more specifically, 17.

We wait for another ten minutes, before finally the talks hushes down as the mayor stands up. If my sister is beautiful, the mayor is a goddess. Her raven hair is tied into braids down her back, hanging slightly over her ebony dress which flows down to the floor like a river. The mayor's face is perfect, with red lipstick as the only make-up on her unflawed face.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Reapings. I am sure many of you are hoping against hope, and many of you are scared. But do not worry, I am sure that you will bring prestige and honour to District 7." That's another thing about the mayor. She is one of the nicest people you'd ever meet. Always comforting, even in situations such as this. "Of course, before our lovely... escort... here talks, I believe I have to repeat the ever-gruelling history of the Districts. Let us start. 100 years ago exactly, the Districts rose from the ashes..."

The speech is actually interesting when the mayor talks, her voice emblazoned with grandeur. She makes jokes about it, and is actually light-hearted. If she wasn't such a great leader and beautiful woman, I'm sure the mayor would kill her. After the speech, most people are smiling at a joke the mayor said about horses, donkey's, and District 1.

"Well, that's that then. I'm not too keen on that speech, are you?" The mayor earns a round of applause. "So, without further ado, let me introduce to you the escort for District 7... Lita Sherbet!"

Lita turned out to be a robust woman, who looked like she could cut down a tree with a slice of her hand. She was tall, even taller than the mayor, and had what could be considered a huge jaw. Lita's her was, true to her name, sherbet yellow, but despite this odd look, she still looked threatening.

"Hello." She boomed with a deep, but firm voice. "As you just heard, my name is Lita Sherbet. I shall be the escort for the two tributes chosen, along with your mentor's." At that, Lita motioned behind her to the two previous winners of District 7.

The female was called Woodpecker. No-one remembers what her original name was, and she doesn't know because she got extreme amnesia after coming in contact with a hammer to the skull wielded by a maniac. She only survived as she fell down a ditch. The attacker followed, tripped, and impaled himself on a sharp needle like plants. The arena was full of them in that game.

The male was old, around 56. His name was Hatchet, and was a mastermind. He used tricks and traps involving nothing but ropes to kill 12 of the Tributes. He won after sneak attacking and strangling the female tribute from district 4.

Lita continued. "Well, let's hope I have someone worthy to mentor, just like these two here. But enough chatter, I am sure you are all wondering who is first. Let us start with the females." Lita walked over to the glass bowl on the left and reached in with a ham-like hand. She managed to pinch one and brought it up, peering at it.

"Bridgette Brooks?"

What? Did he say Bridgette?" I looked at my sister, who was staring in shock at Lita. Everyone was silent, and the mayor even had a look of regret on her face. And then my sister started to cry silently, her tears falling down her face and dripping down her elegant dress, she takes a step forward.

Oh... god damn it!

"I volunteer!" I shout out, to the apparent shock of Lita. Lita shakes her head, before nodding.

"Well well well, a volunteer. This is always good. Come on up."

I turn around to my sister, who had gone into a state of shock again. I take off my precious jacket and wrap it around Bridgette's shoulders. "Keep this safe for me, will you sis?"

"S-S-Sabr...sabri..."

"Shh. I'll be back. Don't worry, I'll be back. Just keep dad's jacket safe for me, okay?" At that, I embrace Bridgette, before walking up to the massive Lita.

My idiotic, ditzy, and stupid sister... I guess I DO love Bridgette.

**Daniel "Dan" Miller POV**

I stand, not really caring as the well-known loner Sabrina volunteers for her sister. I recognise her only because we've knocked her books out of her hands a number of times. It's quite funny as she simply ignores us, picking the books up only for them to get knocked out of her hands again.

"Hah. What a stupid idiot." Zeke whispers behind me.

"I know, right? Why would a shitty little girl like her volunteer? It's stupid." Thomas says, grinning.

"I predict... she has a 1% chance of winning." Owen says with an evil, and admirable, grin.

The huge ape, Lita, looks now to the boys, with Sabrina standing silently, looking slightly down, beside her. "Let us go on to the boy's, shall we?

One thing's for sure. I'm not volunteering for anyone. Not even Zeke. He'd be able to handle himself much better than me. Heck, I'm only in there for three pieces of paper, the minimum. The chance I'm chosen is less than Sabrina winning!

Lita puts her hand in the bowl delicately and pulls at a piece of paper, before reading the name of it:

"Daniel Miller!"

...oh crap.

**Credit to Zac's Username Sucks for the two characters! See you next week folks!) **


	6. District 12 Reapings

**(THanks to angie2282 and Mulligatawny for your reviews! And thanks for all the great compliments! Obviously, I'm back with the last of the Reapings and the last person, so, let's read about it!)**

**Lazuli Pyre POV**

"Lazuli! Hey, get up!"

I groan in my sleep, comfy in my bed. Why should I have to move?

"Lazuli!"

God, my sister's so loud when she needs to bed. I think about moving, but my bed IS so warm and comfy. So good in the recent cold and wet weather we've been having.

"Oi!"

I open my eyes to see my sister ripping my covers off me, leaving me at the mercy of the cold. "Hey!" I protest, looking up my sister in irritation.

Onyx was a splitting image of me; apart from the fact she wore different clothes and was taller. Even the way her black hair is styled was just like mine. But at the moment she is staring down with her soft blue eyes. "Come on Lazuli. Get up."

"I am up, no thanks to you." I say grumpily, picking myself up from my bed and making my way to a cupboard in the corner of our room. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but I tend to be grumpy when I wake up. I pull one of the many coloured tunic shirts on, this one a pale green, followed by a pair of black bottoms.

Onyx walks over to me with a hairbrush. "You look like you've been thrown through the gardens. Get brushed and come down stairs. I got a surprise." At that, she turns on her heels and I hear her steps down the stairs.

You may wonder, why is my sister telling me, a 17-year old girl, what to do? Well, ever since I was 11, she acted as a kind of 'mother figure' for me, despite only being five years older than me. My parents are 'traitors to the Capitol' as they tell me. But I was old enough to know that they were taken unfairly.

I take only a minute to brush the knots from my hair and let my hair fall to my shoulders before making my way down stairs. My house is like many on the outer-edges of the Merchant area. It's a beautiful house and homely, but it's nothing like the Victor's houses.

As I enter the ground floor, which is one large room, Onyx greets me. "Up yet?"

"Just about."

"Well, are you wondering what my surprise is?" Onyx smiles pleasantly.

"What is it?" I ask.

"We're going shopping for clothes that you can wear to the Reapings."

"Really?" I hear myself sounding a bit concerned. "I know we are not poor, but we have to keep a watch on our money... right?"

"I know we do. But we can spare some for you Lazuli. It won't affect much." My sister says.

"I suppose..."

Onyx walks up to me and places her hands on my shoulders, looking me straight in the eyes. "Lazuli, its fine to spend money for luxuries sometimes. And as you grow older, so does your chances of being in the Reapings. I just want you to look your best in case of..." My sister lets it hang in the air, unable to actually say the words.

"All right. Let's go then."

**LINE BREAK **

Onyx and I walk side by side towards the Hob, the market place for District 12. When I was 2, I faintly remember the Hob being a black market, but ever since our only remaining living winner of the Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen, won the 74th Hunger Games, she has been putting money to the Hob to make it strive. And strive it had. The produce it sold ranged from clothing to meats to plants.

The Hob may not sound appetizing, but it's always been named that, and has always been remembered. Onyx leads me to a stall led by a woman called Dee. Dee is an old woman, but a lovely one at that. Her grey hair is allowed to fall to her shoulders, and her squinted grey eyes of the Seam are actually nice to look at.

"Hello, Dearie." Dee says, but I'm not sure who it's directed at.

"Hello Dee." Greets Onyx. "We're looking for a nice dress for the Reapings."

Dee nods and looks at me with a scrutinizing eye. "Hmm... yes... yes, I know what'd you like Lazuli." With that Dee disappears behind the stall, where a number of racks of clothes hang. There are jumpers, dresses, even polka-dotted shirts, but I'm not sure what they'd be used for. Dee comes back with something black in her arms and shows it to me. It's a simple black dress, with a white ribbon around the waist. It actually looks really good, because it's so simple. I don't tend to like really complicated things. In District 12, we may be richer than we once were, but we are still the poorest of all the districts, so we like to keep things simple. "Do you like it?"

"It's good." I say, taking the dress from her arm.

"Do you want it then?" Onyx asks.

"Go ahead."

As Onyx handles the transactions, I look around the Hob. People are milling around, buying, selling, or trading. It's a nice atmosphere, the way everyone knows each other.

"Hey! Lazuli!"

I turn at my name and see Nathan Skye waving, his little sister, Marina, clutching onto his arm. Nathan and Marina are my friends, although Marina is more of a little sister. While Nathan is my age, Marina is 12, and today will be her first Reaping.

"Hi." I say, waving Nathan over. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, mum wanted a special dinner tonight, so we're going to find some good meat."

"Can we have deer?" Marina asks; her brown eyes wide.

"If they have any, of course we can." Nathan replies, ruffling Marina's hair. He looks up at me again. "So, why are you here then?"

I hold up the dress in reply. "Getting a Reaping dress."

"Cool. So, what are you planning to do tonight?" Nathan asks.

"I don't know. I'll probably just have a quiet night in with Onyx."

"Why don't you come round mine for dinner? We'll have a big, celebratory meal."

"Are you sure?" Onyx suddenly asks.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure we can find enough deer to serve us all. Besides, mom has always wanted to talk to you Onyx."

As Onyx and Nathan chat, I take Marina around the Hob, pointing out various things. The day goes fairly quickly. Nathan purchases a large deer, along with some roots and herbs to mix with it. Onyx also buys something from a trinket stall, but doesn't tell me what it is. Finally, we part ways back to our houses.

At our house, we just talk, and watch the recaps of the Reapings, since there is nothing else to watch. I have to say; this year's Hunger Games has so many different attributes in the contestants than before. There are lovers, siblings, small kids and scared teenagers. But while we watch, one person stands out as a threat to everyone revealed so far.

I don't know his name, but he is huge, I mean, literally, he is built like a bear. He's from District 10; I just can't imagine how someone from Livestock can look so ferocious. A horrible scar runs down his eye, and I swear he is always grinning. It looks like he is going to be one of these Tributes who would happily rip a twelve year old girl apart.

The day continues to drift past. It's peaceful, I have to say. But, the bell breaks the peaceful atmosphere. It's time for the Reapings.

"I'll come with you." Onyx says. "By the way, you do look really pretty with that dress."

True enough, the dress is perfect. It just feels... natural. But, Onyx then starts walking and I walk beside her. It's not a long walk to the square, which is teeming with people, old and young. Onyx sees me off and stays where she is as I make my way to a clump of seventeen year olds. With nothing else to do, I look to the stage. On it are four people. One is Mayor Undersee, a tall, balding man. He is the only one standing, looking over at the children and teenagers.

Sitting down next to him is the Capitol's escort for District 12, Effie Trinket. Effie is kind of a running joke in District 12. Everyone knows she wants to move up to better districts, but she is always assigned to District 12. It has been that way for 17 years. Ever since Katniss, there hasn't been another winner, but she always hopes. Today, Effie is wearing a bright green wig, or at least, I hope it is, which shines out of the coming evening.

Next to Effie is the only other surviving tribute. His name is Haymitch Abernathy, a known drunk. Haymitch is old, wrinkles showing in his worn face and his hair stringy and almost ready to fall out. He swaying slight, no doubt he drank something when he woke up.

Finally, sitting next to him, her back straight and looking sightlessly at the crowd is Katniss Everdeen. At 34, Katniss looks worn and sad. But she had looked that way sixteen years ago, when she won the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss' story is a tragedy. 'The Girl on Fire' went into the games with Peeta Mellark, 'the star-crossed lovers'. Basically, Peeta admitted he loved Katniss in the interviews, and when the games started, he teamed with the careers to get off of Katniss' trail. When Katniss found him, he was terribly injured. They spent some time moving, until they were in the remaining six. They were told of a 'feast', where the thing they most needed was. Katniss managed to get what she most needed, medicine for Peeta, but when she came back to him, he had already died, a smile on his lips.

Peeta literally died a couple of seconds before Katniss got there, so the hovercraft hadn't picked him up. Katniss spent the next few days with his body, until the remaining tribute, Cato, appeared. I remember from the recaps that Cato insulted Peeta, and with a fit of rage Katniss killed him, before succumbing to tears.

The mayor started to speak the speech as always. After this, Effie makes her way up to the stage, adjusting her bright hair-do. She walks over to the microphone

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!" This is Effie's signature phrase, which she says every hunger Games. Effie talks about the honour of being here, before finally stopping. "So, as in tradition, Ladies first!"

Effie plunges her hand deep into the glass bowl to her left, before pulling a slip of paper out. "Lazuli Pyre!"

I feel as if I've been plunged into a vat of cold water. _Me?_ But... so many people had Tesserai, the chances that... no... I can't... I lose my train of thought, everything blurring around me. I barely register getting pushed, but I'm making my way to the stage before I know it. Katniss stands up and puts her hand on my shoulder, regret showing in her eyes. I look out over the crowd, and see my sister. Onyx is shaking, her eyes wide. Suddenly she slumps, and the people behind her rush to catch her as she faints.

I continue to feel cold, my blurred senses in turmoil. I just about here the male tribute announced, called "Zebediah Ware". My vision is too blurred to see what he looks like, and I feel myself guided towards the Justice building.

I'm put into a chair, and I stare down at the floor. Finally, I'm out of my shock, but I still can't believe I was chosen. Shaking my head, and just put my hands on my lap, waiting.

Suddenly Marina appears, hugging my legs and crying. "Shh" I say, patting her on the head, feeling all the more worse. "Marina... shh..."

Marina sniffs, and stops crying, but continues to hug me, her head against my knee.

"Lazuli."

I look up and see Nathan standing there, slightly awkwardly. I slowly prise Marina off me, stand up, and embrace him in a wordless hug. Nathan has always been my best friend since I could remember, helping me during the time of my parents capture.

Nathan let's go, nods to my once, tears glittering in his eyes, before lifting Marina up and leaving silently. I sniff, feeling tears come to my own eyes. But I wipe them away as Onyx approaches. She is pale and walking stiffly, but nevertheless she embraces me in a hug.

"Onyx..." I pat my older sister awkwardly on the back, as she starts to sob into my shoulder. It's as if the roles are reversed, technically, I should be the one crying into my older sister's shoulder. "Please... don't cry..."

"S-sorry." Onyx straightens up, wiping her now red eyes. "I-I just... I just never imagined."

Her voice brings a pang to my heart. It has always been me and Onyx, since I was 11 when my parents were taken by the Capitol. With me gone, she'll be alone. I know my chances at winning are near to none, but nevertheless, I try to comfort her. "Don't worry Onyx. I'll be back before you know it."

"I know... I know..." Onyx then rummages into her pocket and hands is a small sphere, made of blue stone. This gesture brings tears to my eyes. The stone it's made from is in fact my namesake, 'Lapis Lazuli'.

"T-thanks... thanks..." I manage to say, and my sister and I hug again, until a peacekeeper pulls her away. I cough, forcing myself to stop crying. This can't do... I'm in the games now. I have to look good, look confident. I need to think.

Yes. That's what I need to do. Think.

**(Lazuli, Onyx, Nathan, and Marina belong to Mulligatawny, so credit to her for the awesome character. **

**Also, heres a list of ALL the tributes just for information. The ones in bold are first person characters:**

**District 1: Amber Waverly & Jasper Waverly **

**District 2: Sina Terra & Aron Nethers**

District 3: Poppy Yussa & Tobias Joker

District 4: Lacy Neem & Jacob Dareet

**District 5: Tilly & Ryder**

District 6: Olive Holiday & Lewis Gem

**District 7: Sabrina Brooks & Dan Miller**

District 8: Sapphire Iot & Cole Roberts

District 9: Lotta Obi & Timothy Vent

District 10: Bonny Cutter & Xavier King

District 11: Vera Knight & James Total

**District 12: Lazuli Pyre **& Zebediah Ware

**There we have it! So, in the next six or seven chapters i'll be doing train rides, interviews, and the training. And then, we can get to the bulk of this story: The Games!**

**See you next time! **


	7. Train Rides

**(Thanks to Hahukum Konn, AlexTheMortal, Mulligatawny and Ryukisu for your reviews! Okay, I've gotten past the intro so I can get rolling towards the game. It may pass pretty fast, but the bulk of my story will be in the games! Read on! **

**Jasper POV – District 1**

Oh man... I feel sick, and not only because the train is going around 250 miles per hour, hurtling across the tracks. I look outside the window from my private compartment as the scenery speeds past, too fast for me to register what we passed.

The moment I volunteered, my sister has been completely silent. I haven't heard a word from her in the hour since we volunteered. Amber just stares, stony-eyed, at the brilliantly embroidered seats of the train.

Once again, I think to myself; Is this MY fault? Is she quiet because her brother volunteered? But I quickly persuade myself what I'm doing is for the best. It's to protect my sister from the dangers of the world.

"Are you okay?" A thin, slightly trembling voice asks from behind me.

I turn in my reverie to my mentor, Jaden. Up, I can see that despite only being a year older than me, he looks worn, and was now wearing glasses, propped upon his nose.

"I'm fine, just thinking. How is Amber?" I ask, concerned for my sister. Maybe she's ill, contracted a bug or something.

Jaden sighed, pushing his glasses further up his nose, before sitting down on a wooden chair with cushions. "Your sister is being rather quiet. Not even Festive's techniques are working. And trust me; Festive tortured one of the tributes in her games until the tribute told everything he knew. And I mean everything, who his parents were, when he first learnt to walk, and so on so forth." I note that when Jaden mentions Festive, his face turns grim. Maybe this is because of the contrast between the two winners. On one hand, Jaden is quiet, kind of reserved, but not afraid to talk about problems, while Festive is boisterous, and boarding on the edge of crazy.

"She isn't harming her... right?" I ask hesitantly, feeling the pangs of wanting to protect my sister already rising in my chest.

"Your sister is fine." Jaden sighed once again, closing his eyes. "But, I am here to talk about you, Jasper."

"About what?" I ask out of curiosity.

"You are in the Hunger Games now. You need tactics and techniques if you want to win." Jaden says, but I instantly disagree.

"I'm not winning, my sister is." I snap harshly, and I see Jaden's eyes widen in astonishment.

"P-pardon me?"

"You heard me."

Jaden coughs into his hand, before wiping back his hair with his other. "Well... are you... set... on that approach?"

"Of course." I exclaim. "I'm going to protect my sister, no matter the costs!"

"But what if the cost is your life?" Jaden says quietly, his fingers interlocked on his lap. He stares hard into my eyes, with a mixture of pity and caring, and I stay defiantly back.

"Anything for my sister." I repeat slowly, ignoring the cold feeling washing over my back.

Jaden stands up, and breathes out slowly. "Well... if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me. But Jasper, think about it."

"Think about what?"

Jaden's eyes darken and he once again fixes me with the hard stare. "What if Amber dies? What if she is killed in the blood-bath? What would you do then? Would you stand by her body until you are killed by a tribute or otherwise? Or will you win for you sister? Another option would be to kill yourself, bring District 1 into outrage, all to end your own grief." Jaden turns, and exits the room.

I feel hot, anger bubbling over me. Who is he to talk to me like that? Who is he, a winner who shouldn't have won, to say what I should do. But I can't help but hear his words over and over again.

What IF Amber gets killed?

**Dan Miller POV – District 7**

This sucks. This really, REALLY sucks. I can't believe it, I just can't! Chosen, the chances of being chosen are miniscule, tiny, and nonexistent! But it happened, and now I'm stuck in a train full of silence apart from the rumble of the engines.

I have to say, I've never been on a vehicle, but I don't like it, if I'm honest. I'm used to trees and natural things, not mechanical beasts. But then again, it is pretty cool, the way everything Is interconnected and working with electricity.

"So... S-s-Sabrina... what a-are you planning t-to do-do?" The female mentor, Mocking-bird or something... Woodpecker! That's the once. What kind of name is Woodpecker though? Mind you, her stammer IS like the pecking of those damn birds.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sabrina says quietly, her shoulders shaking as she looks down at her untouched meal. Ha! What a damn wuss. I didn't volunteer, and you don't see me crying like a goddamn baby.

Once again the room plunges into silence, almost unbearable. I'm used to my friends rants and insults, not this... this boredom. I thought I was going to be treated to luxury, but this is torture!

"Is this room STILL silent?" The escort, Lita, suddenly booms from her seat, already on her third plate of rich meat. "What a half-assed attempt at conversation. Sometimes I think that you should have lost your games, Woodpecker."

Woodpecker glares at Lita, and I almost laugh out loud. That was a _pathetic_ glare. I've seen better glares from monkey's.

"Don't be so hard on her Lita" Hatchet, my mentor, says. His voice is old, but it's hard. "Woodpecker, don't listen to her." Hatchet smiles warmly at Woodpecker, who smiles back.

"Ha!" Lita exclaims, slamming her hand down on the table. I see Sabrina jump slightly. She IS an idiot, isn't she? "At least you, Hatchet, have the killer in you. Strangling a person with a rope, a WOMAN no less?"

"That was only because I didn't want to die." Hatchet said. "It was either me, or her, and I had a baby waiting for me."

"What, the baby who died before you even got back?" Lita says with a flash of a grin.

Ouch. Even I felt that one. If I had a stamp saying 'bully' on it, I'd smash it so hard into Lita's face her skull would collapse!

Woah... that was a scary thought... I don't usually think about blood-thirsty things like that. Hitting people, that's fine and dandy, but _killing _people? This year's Hunger Games are such a damn drag, considering most are innocent and scared kids. Well... apart from that huge mammoth Xavier, from District 10. I'd hate to be the person who gets within reach of him.

I know! Maybe I'll form an alliance with that wimp Sabrina, before beating her to a pulp and leaving her for dead. Yeah... that sounds good. Wow; I'm actually getting somewhere!

**Tilly POV - District 5**

Once again, I question myself for my actions. Am I risking my life just to prove my dad wrong? But, once again, I answer exactly the same. It's for my mother, to find a cure. And anyway, I promised to myself that I'd come back for Lily and for mom.

"Did you hear me?"

I turn to look at the escort, whose name I learned was Sly. I'm not sure what kind of name Sly is, but it's not nice, to reflect the escort. His hair looks greasier up close, and his make-up makes him look he worships the dead. He probably does, actually.

"No. Sorry."

Sly scowls. "I said, if you were listening, are you planning on allying with Ryder, or will your mentor's train you separately?"

I glance over to the rather big Ryder, who is sitting quietly on his seat. But just by looking into his eyes, I can see that he isn't the person I'd like to work with. I'm not sure why, but he'd most likely be a hindrance, rather than a help. "I'd rather work by myself." I glance to Ryder again, afraid he'd be insulted, but he nods slowly.

"Same with me."

Well, that was easy.

I notice Sly is constantly scowling. Maybe his make-up deformed his face. "Well, go and talk with your mentors before you eat. Dinner shall be on the hour." Sly gets up, turns on his heels, and strides out of the doors, leaving me and Ryder alone with our mentors.

And god, are mentor's are the strangest people I met.

First, there is Ryder's mentor, a man named Gus. Gus had some kind of defect at birth, and as such his left arm is undeveloped, and is hooked, sticking out the side of his shoulder. I'm actually afraid to know how he managed to win his games twenty odd years ago.

And then there's Angel. Angel is a bit... well... loopy. Her brown eyes are constantly wide open and she half smiles, half scowls. When she talks, she occasionally veers off into some completely unrelated subject to what was being initially discussed.

Gus stands up, and motions silently to Ryder, before disappearing through another door in the train. Ryder gets up silently and follows, leaving me and Angel alone.

"Hello Tilly." Angel says, her voice like a whisper, but somehow impactful.

I sigh. We'd gone through this before when I first met her just before I got on the train. "Hello Angel."

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Not really, it has to be said. But then again, who DOES enjoy themselves in these games?"

"My father liked the games... he supported them. His name was James, I think... or Joe... it might have been Ronald though... Yes, that was it. Well, Isaac, my father was 23 I think. Or was it 40? No... that was my mother, whose name was Susan, or possibly Sally. Susan was my pet cat, a tabby. The stripes on her reminded me of my clothes... and what good clothes they were..."

Oh god, save me now. I have a rambler to try and get me through these games. But hey, I already know what I'm gonna do. Wait until I'm in the arena, and then figure out the best approach. One thing is for sure though; I'm not participating in the Blood Bath. I'll only kill if I have to.

I unconsciously stroke the belt around my waist. The belt was given to me by my mother, long ago it seems. It did contain herbs and medicines, but now is empty due to it being 'considered threatening'. Well, the belt is worth more to me than what it contains. It's my token, I guess you could say.

"...my house was a small house, but not too small. I would say roughly big, but not too big. Medium, like the size of my best friends clothes..."

I resist the urge to smack my head against the table. How the heck am I meant to survive with someone like Angel trying to teach me? I'll die before I even reach the arena!


	8. Entering the Capitol

(Thanks to **Mulligatawny, AlexTheMortal, and angie2282 for your reviews! Okay, now for the next three Tributes. By the way, I've lost my Hunger Games book, so I'm relying heavily on the hunger Games Wikia. Obviously i've changed things, but it's hard without the book. But here it is, read on! **

**Aron Nethers **

The train ride was uneventful, but I did meet mine and Sina's mentors. Both of us are teamed up, and as such the mentor's have partnered up as well to train us together. They've already talking about a second coming for 'The Star-Crossed Lovers'.

The male is a huge gorilla of a man named Bobby, who is 54 and has one of the biggest beards I've ever seen. Despite his threatening appearance, Bobby is one of the nicest people I'd ever met.

And, it was a surprise to learn that Emilia, our female mentor, was actually Bobby's daughter. She had the same black hair as Bobby, and the same personality.

"All right guys, before we get to the station, let's go over what we know, okay?" Bobby asks, filling up two seats of the train.

Sina nods. "Okay. Me and Aron are working together, and we are going to try and join the career's by showing them our strengths. If that Xavier person is there, we get as far away as possible unless he is one of the remaining three along with both, or one, of us. Correct?"

"That's about it." Emilia says. "Talking of which... I realise it's a delicate subject but we need to talk about nevertheless. Obviously only one of you can win. So what will you do if you two are the last remaining tributes?"

I open my mouth, but Sina surprises me by replying. "We'll work it out when it comes to it. For now, Aron and I are going to fight to survive."

"What she said." I replied, smiling at Sina admiringly.

"And what if one of you dies before that happens?" Bobby asked.

"Simple." I reply this time. "We grieve, but we continue to try and win for each other. We've already promised each other we'll win."

"It's good you've already talked about it." Emilia said. "Let's stop talking about death, and move on to possible careers to stick with. Obviously, Xavier is out of the question."

"I doubt he'd be in a group." Sina comments. "He seems slightly unhinged."

"Slightly?" I say sarcastically.

"Exactly. But if he DOES join the careers, you don't. So far, the ones that kind of fit the careers are Amber and Jasper Waverly, the siblings, Cole Roberts from District 8, Ryder from District 5, and Vera Knight from District 11." Bobby says. "Unfortunately, the games are filled with small children this year. My advice is lead them either to a trap, or if you can handle killing, snap their necks quickly. But do not be fooled, I'm sure at least one of them is stronger than they look."

Before Sina or I can reply, Entivia pops her head in, her eyes wide. "We've stopped! Come on, come on, we've got to get you to Remake Centre for the chariot rides. I've already talked with the stylists on the phone and we have already got the greatest theme for you! Come on, come on, you'll find out when you get there."

We're practically kidnapped from the train, lots of peace-keepers surrounding us and walking us fast-paced down an unidentifiable street. We have no time to admire the Capitol before we're in a building, the peace-keepers gone, and only Bobby, Emilia, and Entivia beside us.

Bobby shakes his head. "That was different when I was here. I actually got to look around, not be sheparded like goats."

"Emilia, please take Sina to Jazz, Bobby, take Aron to Rico." Entivia says quickly, typing numbers into her phone as she spoke. "I need to take care of some business." Entivia jogs around, leaving the four of us alone.

"Come on." Bobby says gruffly, pulling me one direction while Emilia took Sina in another. Even though I know we'll see each other later, it's still like a punch to the gut.

I'm herded to a small room, where three wide-eyed and smiling people are standing next to a chair. Each has a head of bright hair, the woman on the left has bubble-gum blue, the man to the right has a bright shining gold, and the one in the middle has white hair, which looked like it was glowing.

"I'll be waiting outside to see how you look." Bobby said, before exiting.

"Okay, Aron Nethers? Good. Let's get to it."

Before I could even say go, Rico and his two assistants have pulled my shirt, gloves, boots and trousers off, pushing me into a black swivelling chair in front of three mirrors. Before I can actually feel embarrassed, the blue-haired girl tries to take my earmuff's off.

And that's a bad thing to do.

"Don't touch those!" I say fast, stopping her in her tracks.

"Why not?" she asks in a whining voice.

"I... I have sensitive ears. Everyone is really loud if they are off. Surely you can work around them." I ask. Rico looks to the two assistants, and nods.

"Okay. Right, just sit still and let us move you. You won't recognise yourself once we're done with you."

**Ryder**

Gus is not a bad guy, once you get to know him. His arm may be undeveloped, but I've seen worse. I've seen people missing limbs all for the sake of getting money for their families. His arm would only be considered a 'cut' in my world of experiments and money-making. I notice Gus doesn't talk that much, if at all. He just tends to motion or nod or whatever.

The first thing he does when he takes me into the room is points at a TV, and tapes underneath, labelled things like: District 1 Reapings, District 2 Reapings and so on so forth. Otherwise the room was bare, with a few chairs to sit on, one of which Gus sits on.

I watch through focused. I need to know what I'm up against if I'm to win the games and help my father become himself once more.

I cringe internally. The amount of young contestants are staggering. There's Lacy Neem from District 4, Poppy Yussa from District 3 and so many more. All destined to die, even if I wasn't going to win. If I was a betting man, I would place all my money on either Xavier King or Amber Waverly, she has a certain... determination about her. Unfortunately, I can see Xavier slaughtering all the kids without fail.

But that may be just the guy to ally with.

Don't get me wrong, he is one crazy teen, but the fact is, he is powerful and determined. If I can get into his head and prove I'm an ally, I'll be able to team up with the most powerful person of the tributes. Or... you know, I may get my head caved in. We'll see, shall we?

I barely register the train stopping, and only notice it as Sly with his mean scowl comes in and tells us to get off at once.

When I see Tilly, I feel a slight remorse. Not only is she young, she has got one of the worse mentor's I've ever seen. I think Alice is still talking about the colour of her socks!

The moment I step out of the train Peace-keepers surround us and in what seemed like a few seconds deliver us to the inside of the building.

Gus motioned to me to follow him, and I look back to see Alice talking about the weather. However, when I follow Gus into the room my attention is drawn to the dark room. I can see three shadows, lurking in the corner. Gus quickly exits, leaving me in this foreboding room.

It would be scary, but then again, I've seen worse labs. "Hello?" I call out, just to pleasure who-ever it is lurking.

"Goooooood afternoon!"

A pale face pops out at me, wearing what looks to be a giant white caterpillar above his head. I stay straight into this man's eyes as he looks over me.

"Perfect, from what I have been told. Do not mind the room, this is only to fit the theme of your transformation for the chariot rides. Of course, this is just a test wearing, the chariot rides will happen a day after District 12 gets here, just over a week away. My name is Haas, by the way."

Okay. That was weird.

"Ryder." I say in reply.

"Of course, of course. Now, if you would so kindly sit down, we will begin your transformation!"

That sounds like fun; and yes, I am being sarcastic.

**Lazuli Pyre**

Katniss is one heck of a woman, if I do say so myself. She's been through so much, losing her lover as well as her mother to illness. Her only surviving relative was Prim Everdeen, however, when she was 16, she was chosen for the games. Prim got to the final five, but was killed. And what made it worse is that everyone who was alive at the time knew that Katniss had mentored Prim, and had never forgiven herself for her death.

But even so, she's trying her best to make me ready for the games. The first things she does when we split apart from Zebediah and his... mentor, Haymitch, is warn me off all the dangers she has encountered. From poison to plants, traps to acid rain, Katniss knows it all. After the dangers, she asks me to recite it back, and I found that the train ride was dominated by trying to remember all of these things.

However, Katniss is very patient and kind. She doesn't accept apologies when there is no need to apologise, and she is great at teaching. I believe she channels all of her sadness into making her tribute win.

I can't help but feel a bit guilty. I feel that I'm not only doing this to survive, but to make Katniss happy. I know it's not her fault, but that is how I feel.

"Lazuli, you are a good student." Katniss says nearing the end of the journey. "Possibly the most intelligent since... since Prim. Maybe the 25th anniversary of District 12 winning we will have another in you."

"Thanks." I say in surprise. I wasn't expecting that. "I'll try my best."

"Of course you will. That much I know." Katniss said, smiling sadly at me. Looking into her face so close, I can see that worn face with some wrinkles. A face of pain and of death, yet of never giving up. "Are you planning on working with Zebediah, by the way?"

I shake my head. "I don't know him at all. I don't believe we'll mix if we try to team up. Besides, I'd feel bad leading a fellow District member to his death."

"What do you mean?" Katniss asks gently. "Are you saying you already have a strategy?"

I feel slightly embarrassed, but I say anyway. "Well... I think the best thing for me will be to ally up with people, and put them in a situation which would mean there death. I won't actually be killing them, and I hope I won't feel as guilty."

"That's a good plan." Katniss says thoughtfully. "At least you are prepared for the loss of life. One other thing. Don't get attached to anyone. That's the worst mistake you can make, especially when they die."

"What do you mean?" I ask accidently, it just slips out my mouth.

Instead of being angry, Katniss smiles sadly. "That was my experience from Rue, a girl from District 11. So much different from today's tributes. I got to attached to her, possibly because I saw Prim in her. When she died I was devastated, and in turn made me perform my first proper kill. I killed the Tribute from District 1, called Marvel." Katniss sighed, and looked out the window. "We've stopped. Come on, Effie will be enthusiastic to see your costume. It's new to me, seeing the costume before we wear it for the chariot rides. It's just so they can set any kinks aside."

I nod, listening to her every word. She exits the cabin and I follow her outside, where we are immediately swarmed by Peace-keepers, and taken to the inside of a building. This upsets me in a way, I was wondering how the Capitol would look in real life, not from a TV.

The building we are in is grand and smooth, with red carpeting and chairs. I watch as Haymitch stumbles towards a door, followed by a reluctant Zebediah, before Katniss takes my hand and leads me to a door.

"I'll wait out here for you. District 12's costumes have been so much better since Cinna has been the stylist."

"Nothing compared to the 'girl on fire' though." I say, smiling at Katniss. Even I had seen images of the wonderful costume which if it was a contest would have won the clothing contest hands down.

"Thanks." Katniss says with her smile. "Good luck, I'm sure Cinna will have a great costume for you."


	9. The Chariot Rides

**(Thanks to angie2282, Mulligatawny, Ryukisu, AlexTheMortal and Hahukum Konn! Right, the last chapter before we get to the trainings. I just want to ask how you want me to set it out, do you want three chapters allowing for everyones perspective in the training, or only one or indeed two. Anywho, now for the Chariot Rides! **

**Sabrina Brooks**

Time flies quickly, which is odd, because I was expecting it to go excruciatingly slow. To think, in only a week, we'll be in some unknown location fighting for our lives. Or should I say I'll be in some unknown location hiding away to save my life? Yeah, that's my strategy, run and hide, and let those other tributes kill each other. I'm sure that genetic freak Xavier is ready to rip some people's heads off.

Woodpecker eventually got my plan out of me, but when I was in the train, I was still sad about having to leave Bridgette and my mom. But I know they'll see me again, their faces are what will be keeping me through these games. Whatever difficulties, I'll pass them! I have to!

Mockingbird isn't that bad, very nice, and very timid. Her stutter can get on my nerves sometimes, but I can't blame her now, can I? We talked for a bit, about the possible partnership between me and that bully, Dan. Which is never going to happen. The train stopped, we were herded to the Remake Centre, I was kitted out in many costumes where they tested various ones, and here I am now, standing on a chariot next to Dan, waiting as the other Chariots go first.

I'm nervous, that's for sure, dressed in my very breezy costume. However, in a way, I do like it. The strapless dress is literally made from leaves picked from trees, and I have a leave attached to a clip pushing my hair away from my ear. The fact that it's cold and the chariots are cold is amplified by having bare feet. Apparently I'm going for a 'free-spirit' look, keeping to myself, loving the environment, not willing to stain it with people's blood so on so forth. That will be the act I'll be playing in the interviews after the training.

Next to me, Dan is dressed practically the same, but of course, without the dress. Imagine that. In fact, don't. He instead wears a suit made of leaves, complete with a crown of leaves. I don't get why though; us two aren't working together, wouldn't it make more sense to dress us differently, just to show that we're not going to be working together.

Suddenly, the chariot moves forward, led by two white horses. I'm nervous as well, this will be the first time we see the Capitol. We go through the tunnel, and bam, the light hits us.

I squint, temporarily blinded, and I register the cheers of the crowd. Finally, I'm able to see, and I gasp. The magnitude of people gathered on the edges of the road and high up in windows or tops of roofs is breath-taking. I've never seen so many people cheering, and the noise is like thunder, which is good, in a way.

The chariot rides are separate for each District so that the Capitol Residents only have to concentrate on one district at a time to choose who to sponsor or support. The reception gives hope to me. Maybe I'll get I'll manage to survive by being supported?

The rides aren't actually that long, maybe five minutes, but it is an experience of a life-time, despite having only a one in twenty-four chance of looking back at it when you're older. I wave to the crowd, but not enthusiastically, I was strictly told to wave somewhat reclusively, if at all. Next to me, Dan stands with his arms crossed, glaring out into the crowd. I assume he was told by Hatchet to make it look like he was a force to be scared off.

But then again, why should I be scared of me when Xavier is running around? When I saw Xavier glowering back where the Chariots were, he freaked me out severely. He was dressed like a bull, with big twisted horns coming out of his head and wearing bull-hide in an open jacket with ripped sleeves and trousers with ripped hem. I mean, who the hell is meant to look like a bull but turns out looking like a demon straight out of hell?

I really, really hope I'm nowhere near him when the games start.

**Sina Terra**

I'm still slightly shocked that Aron willingly volunteer to be with me. But doesn't he realise what he's done, what he has essentially made me do? But despite that, I'm glad he's here with me, and I'm glad he'll be there in the games when all hell will break loose, especially with contestants such as Xavier. But don't get me wrong, Xavier isn't the only threat in my eyes. Amber Waverly seems like she's ready to do it all to make it the top. But because of her brother, I doubt she'd win.

Also, I can't help but keep my eyes on Tilly from District 5. Something about her makes be unnerved.

Well, Aron and I, along with Bobby and Emilia, finally came up with a strategy after the initial dressing. We've been in the Capitol for a week and a half, and it was only yesterday we came up with it. Basically, Aron and I will team together, of course, as well as teaming with the careers. But when they are asleep... let's say they won't wake up.

I shiver slightly as a draft comes into the chariot tunnel, but Aron puts his arm around my shoulder and smiles reassuringly. Our final costume was decided along not only the theme of stone, but the fact that 'the star-crossed lovers part 2' was here. Not my idea. I don't want mine and Aron's relationship to become what Katniss Everdeen's and Peeta Mellark's was. I know everything about it, due to Bobby and Emilia making us watch everything with them from the 74th Hunger Games. From the Chariot Rides to the Interviews and then to the Games themselves.

Well, Aron and I are going to go so much different from Katniss' and Peeta's Games, that's for sure.

Anyway, the costumes were made to look like statues, and hell, Aron looks good as a statue! Our skin was painted stone grey, and we wore contact lenses of black. Our hair was powdered grey, in fact, everything about us was grey. Apart from our togas, which were wrapped around our chests and hung down to the sandals we wore on our feet. They even got ear plugs for Aron's sensitive ears, which was actually impressive on their part.

I think, we are actually one of the best costumes here. Of course, there's Xavier with his bull costume, Jacob Dareet from District 4 with beads in his hair making it look like he was wearing an ocean on his head. But it's no doubt District 12 has the best costume, unfortunately.

Lazuli Pyre costume is based on a volcano. She wears a black dress and headband, with molten coloured streaks running around it like the inside of a volcano, complete with streaks through her unnaturally black hair. The way it seems to glow is marvellous, and in the dim of the tunnel, it truly is beautiful.

Before I can look any longer, our chariot goes forward, drawn by one brown horse, and another white and black one.

Me and Aron look to each other, link hands, and smile. As we hit the crowd, we wave enthusiastically, occasionally kissing each-other and playing the whole "Star-Crossed Lovers part two" act that we were told to do.

I can't actually believe I'm saying it, due to the circumstances, but I think I'm actually enjoying this! Being with Aron, showing ourselves off at our full beauty is amazing!

I feel that we are going to get sponsors and get to the final two!

But what we will do then... who knows.

**Amber Waverly**

I'm in shock. Truly, I am. I went into the games hoping to win and find Jake's killer, but now my goddamn brother has volunteered! Why did he, I don't understand, I don't understand why he would complicate things by having to make me kill him! Because that's what I have to do if I want to win, to find Jake's killer.

Since our parents were taken, things were fine between me and Jasper. We grew up together, and we loved each other as siblings. Brother and sister looking after each other. But how is Jasper meant to look after me, huh? Now he is in the games, I don't want him to sacrifice himself to me. If it comes to me and him... well, I want a proper fight to the death, not any cowardly fight. I am not going to let myself die and I don't want Jasper to just give up to let me win. That's not the way of the Hunger Games.

I know I need to distance myself from him, I need to make him realise what he's done. I've already started that by deciding to work on my own and not talking to him. At all. I just want him to think, think about what he's done to me, and to himself! He's basically signed his own death warrant!

Why did he volunteer, I don't understand, why would you put yourself in with your sister, the overprotective idiot!

But... but I can't help but feel for him. My older brother, just looking out for a sister. But it isn't school; he's not protecting me from bullies.

I admired Jasper, a truly did, staying strong when mum and dad were taken, raising me. He protected me, it's true, and in turn I learnt to stand up for myself. We've had arguments sure, heck, I even remember having an argument last Hunger Games about how I wanted to volunteer. However, I was persuaded out of it by him, and we resolved it.

Only now... now I'm not so sure I can forgive him. These are killers, each and every person out there from that maniac Xavier to the measly Timothy Vent. They want to win, and they will go to any extent in the end.

Jasper... what the hell have you done?

"Amber?"

I stiffen slightly, and glance over to him on the chariot. He's wearing a suit jacket made of glittering diamonds and his hair is slicked back. True, he looks handsome, but I'm not going to say anything. No compliments are going his way, not this time.

I, on the other hand, was forced to where this... this provocative dress. It's red, with straps digging into my shoulders. A slit runs down from the waist to the thigh, revealing my leg and undergarments. The high-heels annoy the hell out of my feet, and my hair is embossed and sleek. All to go with the theme of revenge. That's what my eventual interview will be about, revenge. I have to talk about my suspicions, the extents I will go to win and find the killer.

"Amber... I'm sorry." Jasper says from beside me.

Sorry? The damn nerve... Jasper can't just go and say that! Sorry does not cut it. Just shut up Jasper, please, you're making it hard. This is not going to help.

"Please Amber. I don't want us to be angry with each other."

Don't reply Amber Waverly. You swore with yourself that you would break the bonds, break them, snap them, and cast them down the eternal darkness. He isn't your brother, not anymore. He's your rival, your enemy now.

Thankfully, the chariots save me by starting the rides. Jasper stops talking and looks out into the crowd, waving slightly and smiling. I don't register the crowd. I just stare at the sky, like I was told.

Jasper... why did you have to make things so difficult? Mum and dad... they didn't want this, at all.

I feel my eyes growing hot and I fiercely stare into the distance, pushing the tears back down, ignoring the cheers of the crowd and the wolf whistles. It isn't the time, I will not cry again, not for the Capitol, not for myself, and definitely not for Jasper.

God... how the hell am I going to do this?


	10. The First Day of Training

**(Thanks to Hahukum Konn, Mulligatawny, angie2282, danceinggirl109, AlexTheMortal, and Ryukisu for your reviews! Okay, due to the majority, there will be three chapters for the trainings, and then, the games shall start! Also, the viewpoints will sometime vary in length, as seen in this chapter. hope I did good! **

**Ryder**

I'm glad when the stupid chariot rides are over and we were allowed in a comfortable bed, complete with duvets, a small fridge, and a bathroom/shower combination. Getting out of the costume I was assigned was a hassle, considering it was made of medical wires curling around my body, appearing to come out of my skin. Apparently, the theme I'm taking to is of a child doing everything I can do 'save' my father.

True, I want to help my father, but how the hell does that stupid costume relate to the theme?

I don't actually realise how exhausted I am until my head hits the soft feathery pillow, and I'm out like a light.

When I wake up, sunlight filters into the room and I groggily move off my bed, sitting with my hands over my eyes, rubbing the sleep dust from my eyes. I was actually expecting nightmares or a slightly freaky dream, but no, it was as uneventful as Sly's hair.

The door opened allowing me no privacy and Sly appeared, his face etched with irritation.

Speak of the damn devil.

"Get up! You're late, get up!" He snaps, wiping a hand through his greasy hair. Now I think about it, I wonder if his hair IS so uneventful. Who knows what lurks in there... "Now!"

"All right, all right, I was kind of hoping for relief before the games and my likely death."

"You'll get relief in the evening. You got training now!"

Oh! I completely forgot about that. I stand up, looking around for my clothes, and see a pair of white three quarter lengths and a skin-tight shirt. The sparse costume is complete with a pair of slip-on shoes. "What are these for?"

"These are your training outfits. Now get up! Tilly has already left!" Sly keeps wiping his forehead despite the fact that there is nothing there.

I shake my head at his tone of voice, pull on the clothes, and follow Sly out of the room, already thinking of my checklist for today. I need to see what I'm best at, since I doubt they have a 'experiment tester needed' training exercise. I also need to figure out where the career group stands, as well as talk with Xavier. Oh god I'm not looking forward to that.

Before I know it, I'm taken to a glass elevator, looking to the tall and futuristic buildings of the Capitol. They reach to the sky like plants wanting sunlight, the glass sending reflections into my eyes, making them sting.

The floor rise and rises... and rises until it goes straight over our head. We travel down for around half a minute, before the elevator stops, and the doors hiss open. I get pushed by Sly, before the doors close and the elevator shoots up.

So much for a reassuring comment then. Well, I'm not the sort of guy to wait around.

I walk through the dark corridor, lighted by dim lights, until I come to a pair of metal doors with metal plates. I push it experimentally, and it opens; the screeching I'm painfully away of sounding over a voice that was talking.

Twenty-three tributes turn to me and I can't help but feel awed of the variety. Obviously, I've seen everyone, but we've never been this close before. Well, apart from Xavier, who is leaning against the wall, his face in shadow and cracking his knuckles. I see the fear etched on the faces of the twelve and thirteen year olds, the nervousness of the older Tributes, and the confidence of certain tributes, such as Vera Knight and Lotta Obi.

A tall, bald man with a stern face looks at me, and he is obviously the head of the training, although I can't remember what they're called. It doesn't say anything, and I stand at the back, next to an overly made-up girl from District 8 whose name I can't remember, as well as the small chubby kid from District 9.

"As I was saying, training is essential. It's simple. You don't train, you will die. You need to fight for you lives. I realise I'm not a mentor, but hear me now. Don't trust anyone beside, behind or in front of you. Only one can win. Sever any attachments and only form temporary alliances. Be aware of trickery.

"Okay, there are a number of courses you can partake in over the next three days. They range from simple tasting for poisons to a special gymnastics course. You are sure to find something that suits you. At the end of the three tests, you will perform a skill to the Game maker's. This skill will be known to you and them only. The next day before the interviews, you will be rated from one to twelve. One being abnormally dismal, twelve being brilliant and stand a large chance of winning.

"One last thing before you leave to train. You are not, by any means, to attack any other tribute. Leave it for the games. That is all."

The trainer turned and walked away, leaving the group to awkwardly disperse alone or together. Some stay together, talking about alliances already. I turn to Xavier, who moves towards a 'vital places in a human body' training stall, filled with dummies and a nervous looking man with dark green hair. I go towards the stall myself and stand next to Xavier.

Man, he's one big guy! I mean, I'm fairly tall at 6 foot, but he must be seven, coming near to eight foot. He's twice as wide as me, but isn't overweight, he has muscles in places I didn't know existed!

The trainer looks up at the towering Xavier, and then to me, smiling shakily. I shrug back, and he starts talking.

"O-Okay. Here, you will learn about the vital places of a human body. You can't just fell a Tribute with a stick to the knee or a punch to the shoulder." The trainer motions to the dummies, which I notice have red circles on them. The neck, forehead, heart area, and other parts of the bodies are all circled. "All of these circles are vital. A sharp jab with a stick or a hit with another kind of weapon should kill, if not injure, a Tribute."

"I need no weapon." Xavier suddenly says, in a deep and threatening voice. He strides forward, grabs the head of the closest dummy, and rips it straight off, the fluff inside spilling to the floor. "My strength is enough to kill. I need to advantage, no cowardly way out."

The trainer blinks. "W-well, th-that's all well and all, but not even you can-"

"I can. I will. Step away, old man. I will be using this area as my own." Xavier glared down at the trainer with so much force he cowered behind the wooden stall.

"A-as you wish."

Xavier grabbed the rest of the dummy and threw it over his shoulder, before grabbing another with both hands, and slamming it onto the ground until the seams split and fluff went everywhere.

Well... it was now or never.

"So... you're Xavier, right?"

Xavier stops mutilating the dummy, and slowly turns his head towards me. The scar across his eye just adds to his already monster-ish image. "Why talk to me? Something else can surely garner your attention."

"Well... or course they can." I choose my words carefully. "But I can't help but pay attention to you, you know. Now, I've seen a lot of big guys in my District, but you, you cut the cake. I mean, how much can you bench press?"

"One thousand and twenty pounds." He says, his eyes glaring hard into mine. However, I continue to look into them.

"Th-that's quite a lot. Now, I'm quite strong myself see, and I'm intelligent, y'know. I reckon my intelligence with your strength could work in an alliance, at least until we weed out the weak."

Xavier raised his arm slowly, his fingers outstretched.

"Get lost." He crushed his hand together into a tightly clenched fist. "You will die along with everyone else."

That's... that's one hell of a message. Okay, working with Xavier is not going to work out. Let's just train.

**Aron Nethers**

I'm glad that I was given earplugs. I was slightly tentative at first, but they are so much easier to deal with than earmuffs. I don't have the weight anymore, and my hearing is just as good as when my earmuffs were on.

I wore earmuffs never because it was cold, but because of an incident which amplified my hearing. When I was younger, my dad practically slapped my head off, shifting something in my ears, or so the doctor says. Since then, anytime my ears are unblocked, everything sounds ten times louder than it's meant to be.

I hope I can wear these in the Games; otherwise I will be susceptible to getting beaten the hell out of.

I'm glad, as they let me and Sine sleep in the same room. The comfort was well... comforting; to know that there is someone there for you. Me and Sina, we are going to be one heck of a team.

We're woken up early by Bobby and Emilia, and taken down to the Training Room. We're there early, and have to wait for around ten minutes before the Head-Trainer starts talking about rules and such. Midway between the speech, the guy who was dressed in wires yesterday appeared last and late.

We were finally allowed to go around the training centre, which was good, obviously. Because me and Sina need to learn new things to survive.

"I'm bad at sheltering." Sina says, smiling meekly. "Like, making cover and so on. I can't even make a piece of cardboard turn into a concrete wall."

"That's quite convenient, considering I can do those kinds of things. The things I'm bad at are tracking and stuff like that, obviously."

Sina smiled. "That's funny; I'm good at those things. We practically match perfectly."

"Of course we match." I say, pecking her on the cheek, but she draws away, letting of a soft laugh.

"Not now Aron. We need to figure out something we both can't do."

I nod, and look around. I rule out the Xavier stand immediately, and then spot something good. "Hey, what about gathering and identifying plant types."

"I have no idea what do if we do have to do that." Sina nods. "So be it, let's go there for around an hour."

"An hour?"

"We need to make sure we remember everything, of course." Sina says; her hands on her hips.

"That's a good point." So we meet and greet a peculiar woman who has a large hooked nose, but is kind enough. We spend half hour learning about how not to rip plants from the ground and which plants are most likely poisonous and all this kind of stuff. I'm not into it, but Sina appears to be enjoying this immensely.

"H-hi..."

I turn at the voice and see a girl; must be around fifteen, with a super smooth face and a fair amount of make-up, but not too much. Her eyes are Emerald, and are looking at me and Sina, who has turned as well.

"Oh, hello." Sina says to her.

The girl smiles shakily. "I o-overheard your conversation about being perfect for each other. And I think you two are strong and prepared. I was... I was wondering if I could ally with you, just at the beginning.

"What's your name?" I ask, looking at the nervous girl.

"Sapphire Iot, I come from District 8, textiles."

"Well..." Sina puts on her thinking face. "What can you do?"

"I-I am good at snares and the like. I can catch rabbits or other things quite easily." Sapphire says.

"I can hunt big animals." Sina said. "But not small animals... But is that all you can do?"

"Umm... well, not really... no. I can sneak really quietly..."

I look at Sapphires face, before turning to Sina. "What do you think?"

"I think... I think we'll give her a chance." Sina says, before smiling at Sapphire. "My name is Sina Terra; this is my boyfriend, Aron Nethers."

I nod at her. Sapphire seems all right, just a typical girl who got chosen and no-one volunteered for her. With Sapphire, we work on the plant stall for the remaining half hour.

It's then that a scuffle breaks out on the stall beside us, and I see... Jasper... I think, get pushed to the floor.

**Jasper Waverly**

She's still not talking with me. What did I do wrong? I just want to be a brother to her... I follow her around the training area, but every time I stop at the same stall, she moves on. I think she's deliberately ignoring me, but I can't think why. We're siblings, so why would Amber do that?

"Amber!" I repeat, my voice rising slightly. "Amber, why aren't you talking to me?"

Amber just turns and heads towards a camouflage stall, next to a plant detection and gathering stall.

"Please, just talk to me." I plead, grabbing her shoulder.

She suddenly whips around and pushes me backwards, and I stumble in surprise. Amber has never done anything like that to me before. I'm speechless.

"Jasper, don't! Just don't follow me, please! I want to get through these Games on my own!" Amber says, her eyes wet.

"What...? You can't get through the games yourself-" Wrong thing to say.

"Are you suggesting that you are going to help me WIN the games, Jasper?" she asks me quietly. I nod, and she sighs. "Do you realise what that means! Jasper, you will die! Die! Not only did mum and dad leave us, but now you're going to leave me alone! If I won, I was planning on finding Jakes killer, and then give half of my profit to you! But I can't do that, I can't, because you'll be dead; sent to District 1 in a damn coffin!"

I'm dumbfounded; Amber doesn't usually blow up like that, and it hits me hard. I mean... I know what I'm doing, I know the consequences. Am I an Idiot! How did I not realise what she was feeling, we're siblings, we have a bond, and I just... my god, I screwed it all up.

Amber shakes her head, and turns back towards the camouflage stall. I shake my head, realising what my actions have done.

"Amber... I'm sorry... really... I am."

"Sorry doesn't work this time Jasper." Amber says without turning. "It's gone too far."

"I-I see..." I look to the ceiling. "Well... I'll be going then..."

I suddenly hear a sharp laugh to my right, to the poison detection stall. Standing there are three Tributes, Lotta Obi from District 9, Vera Knight, from District 10, and Daniel something, from District 7. He was the one who laughed. I stand still, listening hard.

"God, what a stupid thing to argue about. Brother and sister were never going to work in these Games. The girl should just give up right now."

I'm not sure what it is, but in that moment I felt enraged, even animalistic. Before I know it, my fist connects with Daniels jaw. Daniels stumbles back in surprise and the two girls look at him to see how he would react. Vera grins as Lotta regards him with a wary expression. Daniel feels his jaw, before shoving me hard in the chest, pushing me to the floor.

"You got a problem, man?" He exclaims, standing over me.

"Yeah. You." It comes out before I can stop it.

Daniel reaches down and grabs me by the collar, lifting me up. He's younger, but bigger, and looks threatening. But he was chosen, why would he act like this? "You want to say that again."

"Don't insult my sister!" I say, glancing at Amber who is looking at the wall, as if ignoring what was happening.

"Oh? I'm so sorry."

His tone of voice sets me off again and I push him back. Before I know it he is on me, pummelling on my face. I turn it around, and get off a few punches myself before someone grabs me around the shoulders and pulls me back. I turn around to come face to face with a peacekeeper. He glares at me and I glare back.

Dan was also picked up, but has been let go. He sneers at me. "Not worth my time. Come on Vera." He walks away, followed by Vera. Lotta shrugs and continues to test poisons.

I'm let go finally, and I feel a trickle of blood falling down my nose. Goddamn it! I'm certain, damn certain now. I will not let Amber die! She will win this, if I can help it, no matter what she thinks. Where ever she is, I'll be there!


	11. The Second Day of Training

**(Thanks to angie2282, AlexTheMortal, Mulligatawny, and Ryukisu for your reviews! Okay, time for the Second Day of Training! Read on! **

**Sabrina Brooks**

How did this happen? I'm surrounded by five scared kids. They came up to me yesterday when I was at the camouflage section of the room, and asked me to help them, god knows why. I thought I had a plan before, stay away from other until the end, and then hopefully surprise attack whoever it is. But something... something in me made me want to stay with them, help them, at least for a day or so when we enter the games. I suppose its official now. I'm their ally.

So when I get there after a good night's sleep, all five are waiting for me. Four girls, one boy, all thirteen or twelve.

The boy's name is James Total. He small, stutters a lot, and is on the chubby side. However, he is very useful, as he knows everything needed to know about plants and the like since he is from Agriculture. I know about tree bark and stuff, but not about plants and possible poisons in them.

One of the twelve year old girls is Bonny Cutter, from District 10. The unfortunate girl is from the same District as that freak Xavier, and the difference is striking. Bonny is small, with baby blue eyes and blonde pigtails. Way too innocent to be in these games.

The other twelve year old is Olive Holiday, from District 6. Thankfully, she knows a lot about medicine and healing, being from the medicine district. Her ebony hair tends to cover her eyes, but when I catch a glimpse of them, they are the same colour as Bonny's.

Poppy Yussa from District 3 is thirteen, and has a pure face; however, it is almost always etched over with anxiety and fear. If I was her age, I would be too. But despite being so young, Poppy is hell of an intelligent girl. She works with electronics, and has been for a long time. She knows about signals, maths, and is basically the planner of our group.

Finally, the last thirteen year old girl is Lacy Neem, from District 4, fishing. It's funny, this group seems to be filled with child genius's, and Lacy is no exception. She knows all there is to know about fishing, and water temperatures.

But despite them being so intelligent and useful, they need a leader, and that role seems to fall on me. In a way, I feel good helping them. If I can just get them to survive the bloodbath, I would feel I can let them deal with themselves. I know I'm not going to kill them, I can't. Twelve and Thirteen? They shouldn't even be in the games. I think Bonny would be able to lead them, if they stay as a group.

They are already there as I come down to training on the Second Day, all staring nervously at Lewis Gem. Lewis Gem is also from District 6, like Olive, but he is... odd... to say the least. I can see why the children, since that was what they were, were looking at him like that. The thing with Lewis is that he always seems to be smiling, no matter the situation. When he was on the chariots, he smiled, when he was chosen, he smiled, even when Xavier tried to argue with him at the end of the training yesterday, he just took it and smiled. I guess optimism can take you far in this competition. Or it will get you killed, no one really knows, do they?

"Hello Sabrina." Olive says, smiling at me. I smile back. God I'm so weak to their hopeful smiles.

"Hey Olive. So, what should we do today then?" I ask.

"Umm... I-if it's all right with y-you..." James starts nervously. "I-I don't know much about fighting... like with swords... and stuff..."

The girls nod, and I agree. In fact, I've been meaning to go there yesterday, only it was already full with like five people.

Sword craft actually comes quite easy for me as I spar with a partner supplied by the Capitol. The partner cannot be a Tribute, due to the fact that the Capitol would rather us survive to actually die in the games. I twist and parry with the sword as the Trainer gleams at me approvingly. I don't usually get acknowledged for things, that was usually Bridgette.

The others aren't quite as good, though. Poppy dropped the hilt of the sword on her toe, Olive tripped up and hit the floor hard, and worse of all was James, who swung the sword with such ferocity it went straight out of his hands and almost decapitated the Trainer, who ducked just in time.

All three were red-faced when it was finished, and we moved on to archery, another thing we lacked.

I know that when the games start, my trust goes straight out the window. That's the rules in the games, don't trust anyone. Ally with them, fine, but don't get attached. So, despite helping these kids, I'm wary. Especially of Lacy, who has this sort of... gleam, in her eye?

I need to watch her, for sure.

**Tilly**

No partnerships. No allying. I'm smart enough to know I'm going to get stabbed in the back if I do. It's going to happen for everyone. Aron and Sina will confront each other eventually, and that brother and sister will soon break up, if they haven't already. I saw that argument; everyone did.

No. I'm concentrating on getting my abilities up to the best I can do. I need to impress. I need to win for Cherie, my mother. I need to win for Lily. I need to win it to prove my dad wrong. Yes, no attachments.

Thankfully, no-one has tried to ally with me yet.

"You're Tilly? From District 5, right?"

Guess I spoke to soon. I turn around, and see Lotta Obi, from District 9. She is tall and slim, but not in the 'I'm showing off my figure' kind of way, like that Sapphire does. I see in her eyes sadness, but determination. I only wonder what she has been through. "I am." I say. Keep it short and firm.

"Right. You're intelligent, and that is good, very good for the Hunger Games. I'm going to go straight into it and offer to be an Ally."

I don't reply. I'm going to decline, of course. I wonder what she'll say to support what she says.

"Don't get me wrong. You and me, we are enemies in these games." Lotta says, stroking her hair from her eyes. "It's a fight to the death for everyone. But, consider this. Your intelligence combined with my determination can take us to the final two. Once there, we can fight fair and square for the right to win."

Hah. What a joke. "To be honest, Lotta, I think you are using me as a stepping stone. Why would I help someone else get to the finals? I'm sorry, but I am only going to help myself. It's not selfish; it's just to get through these games." I shake my head, and turn.

"Don't you understand?" Lotta walks in front of me, preventing me from moving forward. I now see desperation in her eyes. "I volunteered! I damn volunteered because I need the money to survive! I will die if I don't have the chance to win! I'm not physically strong; people like Xavier will rip me to pieces, possibly literally!"

Trying to play the guilt trip on me, huh? That will not work. "I'm sorry about that, Lotta, I really am. But I am not doing this for me. My mother's got cancer, and will die if I don't win. So, to cement in, I am not going to ally with you." I turn, and this time Lotta lets me go.

I spend the next few hours, training with a sword and a mace. They are too heavy for me, though. Even archery doesn't feel good to me. This isn't good. I need to be good with something. I look around the training room, and see a knife stand, but for some inexplicable reason Xavier is there. Why would someone as big as him want to train with knifes? Ah well, he doesn't bother me.

When I get to the stall, the Trainer starts talking, but Xavier stops him with a glance. Xavier turns to me, and I stare into his eyes.

"You. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to train, of course. You know, for the Games?"

Xavier scrutinizes me. "Are you playing with me, girl? Are you trying to make out I am stupid?"

"Of course not. I just thought you'd be aware of the Hunger Games." I say. To be honest, he IS an idiot. All brawn and no brains. People like him think they'll win, but the god to honest truth is that he will die quite early. No doubt.

Xavier grins, his pearly white teeth showing. "Hah! You do... you do think I'm stupid!" Xavier leans down, so his nose is centimetres from mine. "Tell me, girl. Are you scared like your District partner? The fool tried to ally with me! ME! But I saw the fear in his eyes! He will die, like everyone else. Like you. But I am not stupid, girl. There are two hundred and six bones in the human body. They are made up of calcium, phosphorus, sodium and a number of other minerals. I will crack each and every one of your bones, girl. I will keep you alive, though, to see you scream, to see you writhe in pain!

"And then, do you know what I will do? I will grab a stick or a stone, and I will gouge out your eyes, and then I will rip out each of your teeth, one by one. Then your fingernails, and finally I will skin you like a rabbit. I will wear your skin like a fur coat! I am not stupid, girl. Each part of your brain, from the cerebrum to the thalamus, will scream in pain and fear when you meet me in the games. But maybe I won't torture you. Maybe I will break your legs, and your arms, and then tie you and drag you with me. I will let you survive, until the final. And then, I will sit, watching you, until you die of hunger, or of thirst. I don't care what age people are! I will snap the twelve year olds in half! I will break the fifteen year olds necks! I will mutilate everyone! I am the winner here!"

Xavier let of a laugh, and shook his head, madness in his eyes. I mean it, pure madness. You know I said I wasn't worried?

For once, I admit I am wrong.

**Lazuli Pyre**

Yesterday, I brushed up on my skills, but not showing off too much. You need to make sure that you don't show your best skills; otherwise they know what's coming. Katniss told me that when she was in the 74th Games, no-one knew much of her archery, and this predominantly helped her win the games, in her eyes.

We are still sticking with my strategy of allying with people and leading them to their deaths... that sounds bad, I know, but how else am I meant to express it? Katniss and I talked last night, before I went to sleep, about who was good to ask, and who wasn't. A typical example is not attempting to ally with Xavier, but trying to do it with the little kids. However, I quickly found people were allying fast, and all the twelve and thirteen year olds were stuck to Sabrina Brooks like glue. Even the 'careers' have been formed, although I'm not sure that's what they should be called. Since there are people who have been chosen.

They consist of that Ryder guy, Vera, Lotta, who I witnessed be rebuffed earlier, Dan, and rather surprising to me, Aron and Sina, the couple. No idea why they would want to be in a group like that. They were also dragging Sapphire Iot with them.

Zebediah, my District partner, I had already denied when I first mentioned my plan with Katniss, simply because I don't want to lead someone from my District to their deaths.

Amber was also a no. She is very... how should I put it... fragile? Maybe? With her brother, Jasper, who is following her like an abandoned dog. That only leaves me six people possible to ally with, and I've already been denied by the ever-smiling Lewis, the smaller, scared fifteen year old Timothy Vent, a person who I consider a 'friendly giant', Cole Roberts, and Tilly, who is determined not to partner with anyone, I think.

That leaves me Jacob Dareet, and Tobias Joker. And I only got one hour until we have to go to our rooms. I look around for Jacob first. I remember him from the Chariot Rides with beads in his hair, making it look like the flowing ocean. I finally spot around the same length hair by the camouflage stand, and make my way up to him.

I tap on his shoulder, and he turns, his face covered in murky green paste. "Hey. My names Lazuli, from District 12?"

"What do you want?" Jacob asked, eyeing me suspiciously. I know that's the look as I've given others that exact same look.

"Well, that camouflage looks great, by the way, and I was hoping you could teach me how to do it? I was never good at it myself, you see."

Score. Jacob smiles, and he instantly teaches me about the various pastes and camouflage, from snow over the face or plants wrapped around everywhere but the eyes. While he teaches me, I chat to him, about our strengths and weakness'.

"Okay." I say, my face covered In mud, for the night and it also helps you keep warm. "Jacob, I like you, you know. Your abilities are everything I don't have... and from the sounds of it, I have things you need. Tell you what, do you think we can ally together? At least for a moment?"

Jacob looks at me, and then begins to laugh.

"What is it?" I ask, slightly insulted.

"It's... It's just..." Jacob clutches his chest. "You've got a patch where no mud is by your eye, and It kinda makes you look like Xavier..." He lets out another laugh.

I swat his arm, not insulted now. I know I've caught him. "I'm not sure if that was a compliment, but thanks anyway. So, how about it?"

"Sure! Sure!" Jacob says, smiling. "You're nice, I think we'll work well together. I reckon we'll be able to take anyone down!"

In the end, I'm caught up talking to him for the rest of the half an hour, and don't get around to talking to Tobias. We're dismissed, and Jacob insists on taking me to the elevator, and stays in until the fourth floor, where he has to get off.

When he gets off, I breathe a sigh of relief. I can't believe it! I think... I think I somehow made him be attracted to me! That's great, just great. I need a bath, in fact. This stuff itches.

After my bath, I get dressed into my plain underclothes, and sit on my bed, unable to sleep for some reason. I just think, on how I'll get rid of Jacob. I don't particularly want to leave him with someone attacking us. I think it will be best if I leave him in a pit of something... no, wait, that won't work... damnit!

A knock on the door brings me from my thoughts. "Hello?"

"It's Katniss."

"Come in." I say. Katniss is great, and isn't just a mentor. She's a friend, and someone I'm able to talk about important and personal things.

Katniss walks in, dressed in a plain crimson dress, her hair in her usual plait.

"You look nice."

"Thanks." Katniss smiles. "But I don't want to hold it in any longer, Lazuli. When you were chosen, all the mentor's were given the history of who they were mentoring. And I couldn't help but read about your parents..."

I stay silent, feeling something rise in my throat. What's Katniss thinking? I don't want to think about my parents, not now.

Katniss looks at me. "Here. I got a surprise. Marcus, Raven. Come in."

Marcus? Raven? No way... no way in hell did she... Two people shuffle in, they hair cut short, but never the less... I know them... I can't believe, I really can't... no...

"Mom... dad..." I mutter, feeling my eyes grow hot. The two people... no, my parents, look at me, their eyes alight. They look the same as ever! My mum's eyes, my dad's broad jaw... my parents... I stand up, and my parents approach, nervously. "Are you... really... my parents?"

They nod, and I feel tears slide down my face. Mum and dad hug me together, and Katniss nods. "I'm going to leave you now, Lazuli."

"T-thanks... Katniss..." I manage to choke, and Katniss leaves. My parents let go, and I stare at them , disbelieving. I can't believe it! Six years of living with Onyx, of being independent, and my parents... I thought I'd never see them again. They were taken by the Capitol, I knew.

They don't talk, just smile, mum crying and dad's eyes glittering.

I feel something jolt in my chest. A fear. The Capitol didn't... "Mum... say something."

Mum shakes her head, looking sad.

"Dad? Dad, please... can you..."

Another shake.

"No... no no no..." I sit down on my bed, as do my parents, putting their arms around my shoulders. "They... your... avoxes... aren't you?"

My parents nod sadly. I want to feel sadness, but instead... I feel rage! Why the hell did the capitol do this to my parents! In that moment, I know it. I hate the Capitol with all my heart, hate them! Hate them for what they did!

"Dad, mum... I can't believe it. What they've done to you..."

My mum shakes her head ferociously, and pulls out a pencil and paper from her pocket. She writes 'Onyx?' on it.

"Onyx is fine... she's great... she raised me all these years... we've never forgotten about you... never."

My night quickly melds into me telling my parents about mine and Onyx's lives. Every aspect, from being friends to Nathan and Marina, to sustaining a small cut when I was thirteen. They listen. After all, that's all they can do.

I hate the Capitol! The Games is hard, but cutting people's tongues out! It's horrible, letting them live to suffer! If I win... no, WHEN I win, I will bring my parents back to District 12, let them live free. I don't care what the Capitol have to say about it.


	12. The Final Day of Training

**(Thanks to Mulligatawny and AlexTheMortal. First off, there is not a first person perspective of Sina because a) it would practically be the same as Arons, and b) I had a bit of writer's block with her, so I thought rather than waiting a week to figure it out and make you wait, I'll give you Dan and Amber. Secondly, you have an option for the interviews. You can either have the people I've been writing about, OR as a one time only twist, I can interview three of the non-first person people. Your choice, review what you want. Anywhere, enough talking, let's go on to it! **

**Dan Miller**

Man, the last day of training already? Thankfully, I know some things, and I've learnt some in the past days. I've even got into the career group, if that's what you call it. I have no idea how Sapphire got in, but I guess that's because she was with the two 'Star-Crossed Lovers Mark 2' who actually seem like a really good addition. Out of everyone in our group, I have to Vera Knight is the best. Not only is she built like a beast, but she somehow looks good too.

The others have their advantages, but none add up to Vera. Ryder's a silent mooch, not talking merely hanging with us. Lotta's got the determination, that's for sure. But can she kill? That's what I want to know, otherwise, what use is she to us? I don't think we'll be allying with anyone else, though. I thought Cole would be a good choice, but Vera wasn't impressed by him. And what she says, goes. I'm happy for her leading us, actually.

I actually think she could stand toe to toe with anyone in the arena, well... everyone bar Xavier. I saw him ripping those dummies. Just imagine when he gets hold of human bodies...

"Hey, Miller, I'm talking to you."

I blink, and face Vera. "Sorry, got distracted."

"Well don't get distracted in the battlefield, you'll get us all killed." Vera says in her gruff voice. That's the thing with Vera, combining her voice with her look, and the green camouflage on her face, reminds me of those old military generals we read about every now and again. No-one questions her orders, and I think in the arena, she'll kill anyone who doesn't.

But Vera isn't like Xavier. She's smart and constructed. She thinks about things, and when she offered an alliance, she completely analyzed me both mentally and physically. Did I suffer from trauma in the past? Can I hold my own in a fight? Will I be able to run when needed? All questions she asks. If you aren't in the right conditions, you're out, plain and simple.

"Right." Vera says, slamming her fist on the table. It was a lunch break, where we were allowed half an hour to talk, socialise, and eat the tastiest food that has even entered my body. Around the table were the others, who looked at Vera, listening, apart from Ryder, who is sort of staring straight past her. "What's our plan then? Any ideas?"

"Well, we are the careers, right?" I say, wanting to impress. "Are mere presence should scare them to hell."

"Oh? Try scaring Xavier." Vera says. "Maybe the kids'll run, but others won't. We need to know all situations, we need to know Plan A to Plan Z."

"Well, the typical plan would be to get rid of the stronger contestants first." Lotta says. "I reckon in the bloodbath, we all take down the closest strongest people to us."

"And who would you classify as the strongest?" Vera asks.

"Well, I would go for the Waverly siblings, Cole, Lewis, and of course Xavier. Those are the five strongest apart from us, I'd say." Aron says, Sina nodding beside him. I can see them holding hands under the table. They better not jeapordize the group because of their love...

"Only Amber." I say. "Jaspers weak. His punch only surprised me, but it was basically throwing a bag of powder."

"Throw it hard enough, even a feather could cut you." Ryder speaks up, looking absently at the roof.

"Exactly." Vera says. "I still say Jasper's a threat."

"One person who concerns me is that Tilly girl." Lotta says. "I tried to ally with her, but I knew she would refuse the moment I said something. I believe she's already got a plan, but what it is, I have no idea."

"Tilly is intelligent." Ryder says. "She's from my district, and while I'm generally strong and smart, she's is one intelligent girl. In all our years at the school, she has gotten a perfect 100 percent score. In everything. I've even witnessed a habit on the train where she would count every single tree that went past, or how many birds flew through the hair. Heck, she even managed to count how many hairs were on Angel's head."

"That does some worrisome." Vera says.

"I have a suggestion." Sina says, drawing the attention of the group. "I think that if we all go for Xavier first, we'll be able to take him down quick and fast."

"While on paper that would work." Ryder says. "It won't. I've come face to face with him, and it isn't pretty. Watch this, for all the good it will do me."

We watch as Ryder stands up, a fork in his hand. "Hey, Xavier!" He calls out. I watch on the far table as Xavier turns, his face a mask of no emotion. Ryder draws his hand back, and throws the fork straight through the air. Wow, that is good strength! The fork goes sailing through the air, straight towards Xavier, fast. Even Lotta couldn't catch...

Xavier snatches the fork straight out of the air, and throws it hard back. It hits the tables and skids slightly, hitting my plate. But instead of a fork is a lump of metal. The fork had been completely crushed.

"See what I mean?" Ryder asked. "He must of been the abandoned child of a bull or something, to be that freakishly strong."

"Okay, that plan won't work then..." Sina mutters.

To right, you fool. Since when was attacking Xavier a good idea? We should leave him be and hope to take him down by surprise later, assuming he isn't killed. But something in my head tells me he isn't going to get killed any time soon.

**Amber Waverly**

I know he's there, watching me, looking over me like some kind of angel. But he's no angel. I see him on the stall's next to mine, always there, never disappearing. Doesn't Jasper realize the facts, the way his actions have affected me? He didn't need to start that fight with Dan, and I didn't get involved. Why can't he accept the hints upon hints that I put on him? I've even directly said what will inevitably happen if I'm to win.

But... but I'm sticking to ignoring him. Concentrating on the stalls take so much effort it is physically exhausting. I think the stress is affecting me everywhere. Sometimes I wish I could just end it all... No! Don't think about that Amber, suicide is not an option. What would Jake think?

God... it's so hard.

The last training day goes agonizingly slow today, but thankfully it ends early. This is because we show off a special skill to the Game makers. It will give me a chance to escape to somewhere private, away from Jasper, and alone with my thoughts. I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but I'm thinking something along the lines of leaping around making fancy movements with a sword. Hopefully that'll attract them.

This year's Games is going to be hard. Usually there is only a few alliances, three at most, I think. The careers, and then little ones of twos and threes. But we have the 'careers', Sabrina leading the kids, Lazuli has got Jacob following her, and Xavier is practically a group in himself. I have to be wary.

And I cannot forget about the twist this year. Three different cornucopias, all hidden. I need to find one, otherwise I can be sure it's going to be extra hard for me. If I have a sword, I should be able to have a higher chance of winning.

I hear an argument in the waiting room we are... well... waiting in. It seems that Dan is getting irritated with Lewis Gem, who keeps on smiling. Dan even shoves him, but Lewis keeps on smiling.

Maybe I should take an example off him. Keep on smiling Amber. But what good is smiling when you are being hunted down like rabbits?"

The door at the rear of the room opens, and a man dressed in a fluffy black coat with white trim sternly looks out, rings all over his fingers.

"District 1, Amber Waverly." The man calls.

I stand up, determined not to look at Jasper who I can feel looking at me. I walk into the room, feeling slightly nervous. It doesn't help that the Game makers are staring at me from their seats. It's deathly silent when the door closes, and I can see around me a selection of weapons, from maces to daggers, as well as monkey bars and gymnast equipments, weights, benches, anything you could possible want to show off.

I pick up a sword from the rack, which fits my hand nicely. I look at the Game makers, and one of them motions for me to continue. Come on Amber, you can do it.

**LINE BREAK**

The door slams shut behind me, and I let out a deep breath. God that was tense, I just couldn't get into rhythm with all the stress. I stumbled, I tripped, hell, I almost impaled myself with my own sword. I'm probably going to get a four or lower. God I'm such an idiot! I had time to establish myself as a threat, and I completely screwed it up.

Actually, it may work in my favour, now I think about it. Maybe I'll be underestimated. Maybe not. Who knows. Cannot wait until tonight, when they show the scores during the final feast we are going to have. It's the interviews from the morning until the afternoon tomorrow, and then after that we start our train journey to wherever the Games are. We sleep there, wake up in the morning, get to our pods.

And it starts.

But enough of this, Jasper will be showing whatever he is doing, and I need peace, time alone. I think the best way to do that is get lost. I go into the elevator and slam my palm into a number of buttons, wondering where it will take me. There is thirty floors, and the elevator stops on the 24th. The door opens, and I walk into a lighted corridor. I walk, down the corridors, and exactly as I hoped I managed to get myself lost by miscounting the amount of turns I did.

I open a door into a room, and I click on the light switch. It's... it's horrible! Nothing compared to the other grand rooms. Rags are on the grimy floor, and the walls contain holes and the lighting is dim and flicking. The windows are boarded up, letting a freezing breeze enter the room.

I shrug, and walk forward, pulling one of the boards of the windows, and stepping through the a balcony. I can see a lot of the Capitol, and lights are truly captivating. For a moment I forget about the Games, I forget about Jasper and Jake.

But then it comes back to me, and I sigh. For a moment I was free, and it felt so good! Too bad that feeling won't happen again.

I just spend my time thinking as the night slowly blackens, the stars appearing and glinting in the sky. Thinking about Jasper, thinking about Jake, and thinking about the Games.

Just keep smiling. Possibly the best piece of advice I've given to myself for a while.

**(Right, so once again sorry about Sina, but hey, it's all good, right? So, next time is interviews, and then just before the Games, and then the Games start.**

**Also, as an extra, I'm going to list the Training Score Results underneath, as the actual characters will know it next chapter, so, here are the scores:**

**District 1**

**Amber Waverly - 8**

**Jasper Waverly - 8**

**District 2 **

**Sina Terra - 7**

**Aron Nethers - 8 **

District 3

Poppy Yussa - 4

Tobias Joker - 7

District 4 

Lacy Neem - 9

Jacob Dareet - 8

**District 5**

**Tilly - 10**

**Ryder - 9**

District 6

Olive Holiday - 3

Lewis Gem - 9

**District 7**

**Sabrina Brooks - 6**

**Dan Miller - 7**

District 8

Sapphire Iot - 3

Cole Roberts - 10

District 9

Lotta Obi - 8

Timothy Vent - 4

District 10 

Bonny Cutter - 5

Xavier King - 12 (Full Marks)

District 11 

Vera Knight - 11

James Total - 1

**District 12**

**Lazuli Pyre - 9**

Zebidiah Ware - 5

**There we go. So, Xavier got full marks, and James Total got the lowest. But does this mean anything? **


	13. The Interviews

**(Thanks to AlexTheMortal, angie2292, and Mulligatawny for your reviews! Right, as I got equal votes for what to do, I will do one normal first-person, and one of the non-normal ones. They will be the absent Sina from last chapter, and the person I'm sure your tributes are worried about, Xavier King. Another important thing, I do not want to start the Games next chapter, then stop while the Games are in full flow (Trust me, I have some shockers coming), I am going on my christmas break now and will be back in january! So, thanks to all who reviewed, I'll be back next year, and a merry christmas to y'all!) **

**Sina Terra **

It's fair to say I'm nervous. Later today, after the interviews, we get shipped off to whatever forsaken arena the Games are at. We stay there until tomorrow morning, then we are into the pods, sixty seconds, and then it starts. Not long, not long at all. Plus I only got a seven in training, which I'm not happy with. I was beaten by people like Lacey and Jacob from District 4? But it's better than a one, right?

To be honest, all I did was swing a sword at a dummy with some flashy manoeuvres, and then threw a couple of javelins to the other side of the room, and finished it with some arrow shooting while running. I wasn't THAT far off the bull's-eye, but one did go way off and skidded across the game maker's tables.

All the tributes were led over to a square in the capitol, and were instructed to sit on seats designated for us, District by District. A wooden stage is in front of the seats, where two cushioned seats stand, and this is where the interview will take place for each of us. When we get there, most of the Capitol is already there, cheering and flashes fill the sky.

Finally, after a good ten minutes of constant noise, the interviewer appears dressed in a crimson suit complete with hair so red it looks like it's on fire. "Hello, hello, hello, welcome one and all!" he exclaims in a grand fashion, twirling his hand. "Now, first and foremost, my name is Julius and it is a great honour to be standing here to interview the stars of the coming weeks, and of course, one of them will be the victor, but whom? The assortment of characters is truly spectacular, and the scores from training reflect just that. Over half of the participants got 7 or over, and that is amazing! We even got a tribute who scored the highest score possible!"

"But enough banter and talk, you are all here not to hear me ramble, but to listen to the stories of your tributes. Tragic or happy, angry or bitter revenge, I'm sure each and everyone will reflect their actions in the 100th Hunger Games! That's right, it's been a whole century since the Hunger Games started! So, without further ado, let me introduce the first Tribute. Hailing from District 1, at 17, Amber Waverly!"

Amber Waverly stood up, looking slightly nervous, but grand. I couldn't help but feel jealous; the way the crimson dress was slit up to her thigh, and was strapless. It was slightly different from the chariots in that her hair was slightly bushier and she had a slightly darker red shawl over her shoulders.

Each interview lasts three minutes, but Julius manages to fit questions in just fine. Amber sits down, one leg over the other, looking dangerously seductive. The first half is about her revenge over a former boyfriend, called Jake, and the second half is about the relationship with Jasper, in which she warns him to stay away 'or suffer the consequences'. She says that 'just because you're my brother doesn't mean I will give up my chance of winning.'

Evidently Amber and Jasper will not be partnering up, as was suspected initially. They chatter a bit more, and then the buzzer sounded, signalling the 3 minutes was up.

"Wow." Julius says. "That is truly a woman to look up to. Willing to throw everything away to find her lovers killer. I am sure she will go a long way in the Games. Love takes many strange turns, it has to be said. All right, the brother of Amber Waverly, and possibly one of the most determined Tributes here, from District 1, Jasper Waverly!"

Jasper is actually really different from Amber. First Julius questions about why he volunteered, and Jasper when into this speech about how he was the older brother, and he has always supported and helped his sister, and it isn't going to stop here.Julius makes a quip by saying "At least, until you die." Julius carries on to question Jaspers unwavering loyalty to Amber, and Jasper says without doubt, he is not afraid to die and spends the last minute in a speech straight from the heart. Once finished, this gets a high reception from the crowd and the buzzer is barely audible.

"There you have it ladies and gentleman! A man who is not afraid to die, who is not afraid to protect his sister – and help her – at all costs! This evening is full of amazement, and those were only District 1! Next up, hailing from District 2, the pair now dubbed 'The Star-Crossed Lovers Part 2' after the now famous Katniss and Peeta relationship, scoring a combined score of 15, Sina Terra and Aron Nethers!"

We were told of this beforehand, that we were going to be interviewed together. They even brought out a midnight blue couch to replace the other chair. Me and Aron we told to overplay our devotion and do things we wouldn't usually do, such as curling up together and giving broad kisses in public. Were not afraid to do quick ones, but we both find it awkward when people are deliberately watching.

Aron and I stand up, hand in hand, to a loud reception from the crowd. Aron is dressed in a crisp black suit complete with white suit and bow tie; his earmuff's are missing, but I know he has earplugs instead, so it was a rare occasion that his hair could be fully seen, as could his ears. I was dressed in a simple white gown, trailing down to my feet. Around the hem were stars and a faint glitter made it sparkle in the light.

We both made our way towards the stage, and sat down on the sofa. Aron sat at the edge first, and I curled up next to him, my head in his lap and my stocking-ed feet curled up at the other edge.

"Welcome to the stage, you two." Julius says. "Now, I want to start this off with a very obvious question. When did you two meet? Was while mining, at school, when?"

"Well." Aron starts, as he was told to. I was told to act lovesick and only speak when spoken to, and even then, to speak admiringly about him. "Our relationship has been ever blooming, and is growing even as we speak. But, it truly appeared to both us at the start of last year, when I was sixteen, and Sina was fifteen. We were in the same class, and were sitting next to each other. We got to talking, and found our lives were very similar, but also different. We were interested in each other, and it just developed there. Love blossoms, as they say."

"That is a very true statement." Julius says, nodding seriously. "So, do you find it difficult not being the same age?"

"Not at all, considering we are only four months apart. Sometimes we are the same age, but then I have my birthday, and am older for four months, and then Sina has her birthday, and so on so forth."

"That's good, some people frown on men dating – and indeed marrying – younger woman. My next question revolves about your dramatic volunteering for the Games, Aron. As everyone here saw, you ran forward but were apprehended by the peacekeepers, from here, you volunteered."

"Yes, yes I did." Aron says, nodding, stroking my hair. "That moment was horrible for me, and I couldn't believe it. Sina only had her name in their four times, while other people had twice or three times that much. I wanted to stop it, but obviously, I couldn't. Therefore I volunteered."

Julius leaned forward. "Surely because you volunteered, you have ruptured your relationship, correct?"

"Or course not." I say, sitting up and glaring at Julius, who looks taken aback. "If anything, it cemented our relationship. Both Aron and I, we know the consequences. We know the inevitable. One of us will die in these games."

"But how can you deal with it then? Knowing that either of you will suffer heartbreak?"

"Simple." Aron says. "We keep moving. We promised each other that if... when one of us falls, then the other will continue, not only for personal reasons, but to carry on each other's names. One thing is for sure, Julius, is that we will never forget each other."

Julius nods. "That is truly a bold statement. But are you prepared to kill each other? I know it sounds harsh, but what if you two are in the final two?"

"First off, we will not kill each other." Aron says determinedly.

"But then what will happen?"

"What we will do is sit. We will sit where we stand, and wait. Whether the Capitol decides to kill one of us, or one of us dies from starvation, it doesn't matter. I will not spill Sina's blood, and she will not spill mine."

"We will stay together until the very end." I speak again, gripping Aron's hand hard.

This earns another cheer, which lasts ten seconds. Finally, Julius controls the crowd with an exaggerated wave of his hands, and sits down again. "You two are obviously popular, but lets vear away from these unhappy topics."

Julius spends the rest of the time asking about our families and lives, and what would we do if one of us won. Finally, the buzzer sounded, and I'm glad. I've always hated interviews.

"Brilliant!" Julius exclaims! "Your relationship is truly a beautiful one. Aron and Sina everyone, the Star Crossed Lovers part 2!"

Another brilliant cheer, and Aron and I look to each other, smiling.

Nothing can separate our love.

**Xavier King POV **

Pathetic. These interviews are a waste of time. This Capitol is a waste of time. No point making out anyone can win the games, they cannot! The intelligent and the strong, those are the ones who win, who succeed in this world. The weak die, or be killed. Such as everyone here will be killed. It is inevitable. No one will be able to stop me.

This godforsaken Julius with his damn hair and ignorant smile interviews the stupid siblings from District 1 and the love-struck puppies of District 2. I like to skin puppies; Just like I will to Nethers and Terra.

Poppy Yussa is up next, and even her name sounds bad. She wears some curtain rag over her pitifully small frame. This will not stop me from breaking her skull.

Her District Partner, Tobias Joker, is just that. A joke. A tall thin boy with closers, and only got a seven. A seven is nothing! Ever hear the joke of why was six afraid of seven? Well seven should be afraid of 12!

Next are District 4, and two more awful Tributes. Lacy Neem is going to beaten to a pulp. I could practically step on her like a bug from the ground! Jacob Dareet? His eyes make me sick. I think I will drown him, just to be ironic.

Finally, a District worth actually looking at. District 5 contains the only Tributes with no last name, Tilly and Ryder. Ryder I have an ounce of respect for. His fear was easily detected, but he was determined to ask me to ally with him. Of course, I stick by what I said. He will die like everyone else. Although he deserves a slow death. Maybe I will pull out his tongue, and then his eyes. Break his spine, so he is alive, but paralyzed. Then I will rip out his jaw. Yes, that sounds like a plan.

Tilly also has a tiny bit of respect. She also came up to me, but she wasn't scared. That was a mistake. But I think after my information on what I will do, she finally gained her senses. If you are not wary of Xavier King, the results are simple. You will die very early on.

District 6 is just as bad as District 3. Olive Holiday is a stupid name with a stupid dress and a body which will snap. It will also be easy to cut, maybe I'll cut her arms and legs off and watch her squirm.

Her district partner is just as bad. Lewis Gem? He ain't a gem, and the way he smiles? The arrogant, ignorant, smile? I cannot wait to smash his teeth in and make him swallow the shards. Apparently he doesn't talk, and this wasted three minutes is Julius trying to get a word out. A smiling boy who doesn't talk? A victim not even worth my time.

District 7? A babysitter and a mindless idiot afraid to kill. Brooks will be beaten to death with the bones of her 'children' and Miller will get his skull smashed in an attempt to find his brain, for I believe he has none.

The pretty girl Sapphire Iot is up next. But I'm no ape, I won't carry her up a tree to kidnap her. Instead, I'll carry her up a tree and throw her off it, hopefully down a cliff. If there are no trees, I will happily crush her pretty face on the ground until she dies. And even then, I'll continue, her blood painting pretty pictures.

Cole Roberts got a ten, so I am naturally a tiny bit wary. But his figure and form does not scare me, considering I am still taller, bigger, stronger and smarter than him. I'll snap him two, cut him down to size, before kicking that face off. Apparently he does not want to fight, much less kill. Too bad when reality comes to bite him in the ass, or in his case, a knife to his throat.

Lotta Obi appears confident, but let's see how confident she is when she is strangled to death. Timothy Vent? A 4? Pathetic, bloody pathetic. I will carve the fat from his body, and then rip out his stringy muscles one by one.

Ah, my District Partner, Bonny Cutter is up next. I can't wait for her to live up to her name; I will cut her to ribbons, whether it be with a knife, a sword, or a stick.

That fool Julius steps up and gives off a frown. The fear in his eyes is so thick I could suck it out with a straw. "From District 10, the biggest contestant here, and possibly the strongest, and also one to watch out for. With a whopping score of twelve in the training, which is full scores, Xavier King!"

Even the way he says my name is annoying. I stand up, stepping over the barrier. I stay standing by the seat, which has been replaced from that ugly couch.

"Xavier, my friend, take a seat." Julius says, when It's clear I'm not sitting down.

"One." I say. "I am not your friend. I don't have – or need – the tools known as friends. Secondly, I will gladly 'take' a seat."

Bending down, I grab the bottom of the seat with both hands, pick it up with relative ease, and smash it to splinters just behind Julius. Julius jumps, and quickly nods. "That's... understandable. I'm sure you would prefer to stand, I hate these seats myself."

His lame attempt at a joke dies, much like these Tributes will. I can sense it in the air, these people are scared of me.

"So... Xavier, Xavier, Xavier." Julius says.

"Do you like saying my name, or do you have to repeat it as you are such an idiot?"

"No, of course not." Julius says, and is that anger I see in his eyes? I hope he lashes out, and then I can break his fist. "So, why did you volunteer?"

"I volunteered simply to have a chance to kill without being arrested. I relish the sound of bones cracking, love the feel of flesh being stripped from the body, and truly admire the metallic taste of blood as it inevitably gets into my mouth."

"Umm... okay..." From Julius, I detect no more anger, only fear. Pure fear. "Well then, what exactly did you do to earn a 12 in training?"

"I did what I will do in the Arena. I will kill my opponents with a combination of intelligence and strength. Do not expect me to let anyone go. Once my hands are upon their necks, they will die, plain and simple. I don't care if their mother is dying of cancer, I don't care if they are taking revenge for a loved one. I don't even care that there are twelve year olds. I will kill anyone who gets in my way!"

"Well, you sure have a strategy. One last question, who, out of all the tributes, so far, are you most wary of?"

"I am not wary, or scared, of any tributes. I will kill the siblings, and torture the Star-Crossed Lovers. I will break the twelve year olds, I will snap the teenagers. Do not fret, blood will be spilled tomorrow."

The buzzer sounded. Good.

"Well, they you have it gentleman and ladies! Xavier King! I for one would not want to have an arm wrestle with him!"

Pathetic. Tomorrow, all hell will break loose. No one will escape. No one can escape. For the 23 other Tributes, death will be a blessing, not a curse.


	14. Let the Games Begin!

**(Happy New Year to anyone in Australia! First off, thanks to Hahukum Konn, angie2282, and Mulligatawny for your reviews! All right, the games are about to begin, and the action gets underway pretty fast. I've tried my best, but obviously this sort of thing is new to me. However, I got a laptop, so I should be able to check my spelling and grammar much more now. So, without further ado... read on!)**

**Tilly POV**

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I mean, in less than ten minutes, the games will start, and I'll be fighting for my life. So many questions. What will happen in the bloodbath? How many will die in the first day? Where are the three cornucopias? Possibly the most important question to me, what will the environment be like?

Will it be desert, with hardly any plants and only cactuses? Or will it be in the sea, with metallic structures? It could be based in a warehouse, on top of a large building, in the mountains, by a beach, underground, in a forest, so many possibilities.

The train journey is long, I estimate around five hours. We didn't have time to sleep, as only an hour after the interviews; we were taken separately in the train. The Districts were split too, so Ryder is somewhere in this train, unknown to me. Then, we are let off in a random order, where we will go underground. From there, to the pods, above the ground, and voila.

We see the arena for the first time.

Angel is currently drifting along with me down the passageway from the train. I was just let off, but I don't know what order. Was I last? Or first? Or in the middle somewhere?

I ignore Angel's mutterings as we walk, and as we do, I repeat my main objectives in my head.

Number one: Get out of the bloodbath. Fast.

Number two: Find a source of water.

Number three: Find a cornucopia, and set up base and traps there.

These are my three objectives. Although I'll have to analyze the arena to find out where the water is, and the Cornucopia's could be anywhere. But I'm intelligent enough to find it.

The passage is dull, as it is just a cave carved into the ground. From the air pressure, I suspect it's roughly 500 feet below the ground. What's odd is the cave is in a constant straight direction, not going down, nor going up. After a while, we enter a circular area. Here, the glass pod which will seal me in is there. Beside it a control panel with a scientist. They are the only things there. Angel looks at me with round eyes.

"Good luck Tabatha."

"It's Tilly."

"Good luck Tilly." Angel says, correcting herself. "Remember our plan. Get out, find out, and stay out of the other Tributes ways."

"Of course Angel." I say, before turning and walking towards the pod. The doors hiss open, and I step one foot on it, where I stop, thinking. Finally, I turn towards Angel. "Hey, Angel."

"Mmm?" Angel looks up, biting her nails.

"Thanks for all the advice." I nod at her, and step into my pod.

All ambient sounds disappear when the pod closes upon me. For a moment, I freak out. Where's the air supply? I've been led to certain death! But then I start moving upwards. Angel disappears under me, and then I enter the cave roof. Five seconds pass and I enter the arena.

60 seconds I have to get my bearings, to look around.

Thankfully, I don't have any allies, so I don't have to concentrate on them, only on my environment. Only on where the things I need are.

My pod is covered with beads of water, reflecting my face a thousand times over. This comes from what looks like rain, tiny thin droplets being thrown from the sky. I suppose the most important part is the fact it's a forest, but instead of a lush rainforest, or a sparse corps, it's dense, yet with thick tree trunks and spread branches with few leaves. The leaves I see are covered with water, and are tilting downwards, giving off tiny little streams which fall to the grass.

From what I estimate the grass goes up to my knees, and is soaking wet. Now these black boots and slightly thick trousers and shirt make sense. Although unless I find shelter, I'll freeze to death. It looks mighty cold.

I look to my sides, and although the trees are blocking my view on the most part, I see some tall hills, possibly mountains, in the distance, green and dull.

This IS an interesting arena. But something is up with the rain. There has to be. Usually, there is only a small lake or pond or streams, but never this much rain. Maybe it is poisonous to drink, but that wouldn't make sense, otherwise it would get into any streams or lakes, if there are any.

The time of taking in my environment takes an estimated 40 seconds. I take the last 20 seconds to see where the three most threats are from my position.

Just my luck. Amber Waverly is two pods away to my left, and her brother is one pod away to my left. How unusual, putting two District partners together. I see also that the so called Star Crossed Lovers Part 2 is together as well. Special circumstances, I guess.

Vera is practically opposite me, which is good. She is in the middle of Dan and Aron. She's a leader, she's intelligent, and she is definitely one to watch out for. Which is one of the reasons she is in my top three enemies.

Finally, number one, Xavier. I see his bulk seemingly squashed into the pod an uncomfortable five places to my left. Way to close for comfort.

Before I can look any longer, the pod hisses open, rain batters my face, and the games have officially started.

Run. Just run.

**Aron Nethers POV **

The environment is weird. I'm not used to so much life, all these plants, bushes, and trees complete with this mist and atmosphere is new. I'm used to stone and warehouses, not this.

We were assigned clothes on the train, and they are ugly as hell, and won't help us in a chase. The pastel yellow shirt is tucked in the same yellow trousers, which in turn are tucked into black boots. My earmuff's are gone, but in place are two ear plugs. I managed to get away with them by saying they were my Tokens. I'm not sure how'd I survive without them.

No! Enough thinking about me, I need to look around for my allies. For Sina.

My heart takes a jolt when I spot Sina in the pod next to mine, and we share a smile and a nod. I can't believe that we are so close, it's perfect! Truly perfect!

But, I need to look for the other 'careers' so we can team together. Vera and Dan are to my left, Lotta is diagonal to me on the opposite side, Ryder is next to her, on her left. Finally, Sapphire looks scared over by Ryder and Tobias. We are on the same side, so that's good.

All seven of us make eye contact, and nod slowly to the south, straight opposite our biggest threat, Xavier. Although Xavier is next to Cole and Lewis, and those two got a ten and nine respectively in training. They should keep Xavier occupied, hopefully kill him.

Before I know it, the pods hiss open, and I've lost a second. Blinking as rain invades my eyes, I feel Sina's slim hand grab mine, and we both run due south. As we turn, I glance towards Xavier's direction, and see his hand already around Cole's throat.

But I force myself to turn, and Sina and I run south, dodging between the odd trees, our boots hitting the grass and crushing them, are footsteps clear as gold. It would be so easy to track us.

My heart is pounding; I can hear it in my ears. I don't understand... where are the others? At the moment, Sina and I are alone. Dan and Vera were next to us, in theory, they should be ahead of us, but they aren't.

"Where are the others?" I yell over the rain, and the wind I can hear through my ear plugs.

"I don't know. Keep running!" Sina replies.

I nod, and the two us, are hands still linked, run for what seems like an age, although realistically it's around ten minutes.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

Five cannon shots. That means the bloodbath is already over and only five? I wonder who, but my chest is really irritating me now.

Am I really this unfit? My chest is rising up and down as the constant pounding of my boots is equal to that of my heartbeat.

Dun Dun. Dun Dun. Dun Dun.

Constant heartbeat.

I squeeze Sina's hands and signal to stop. I put my back against a tree and feel sweat on my forehead. It's only now I realise the rain is heated, like a warm bath.

"What's up?" Sina whispers to me, staring at me with her intense green eyes.

"This will be fine." I say. "We've been running for ten minutes now, I think we are safe. I'm just worried about Vera and the others."

Sina snorted. "They probably have already betrayed us."

Before I can reply, a sudden intense pain fills my left side, and before I know it, I'm sliding across the slick ground and hit another tree, my shoulder filling with pain.

I've never felt anything like it before, and I wince as I touch my shoulder. Is it dislocated?

A scream suddenly enters my mind like a red hot needle.

Sina!

Standing up with all the effort I can muster, not even noticing fully that my wrist was bending in exactly the opposite way it was meant to.

My mind blanks as I see Sina.

Around her neck is a large hand, and this hands belongs none other than our resident physcopath, Xavier.

But how did Xavier get here? He can't run that fast, can he?

No! Aron, Sina's in trouble! Do something.

But deep inside me, a voice answers.

'_What can you do? Nothing, that's what, escape while you can. Sina will understand.'_

Instantly, I wipe that train of thought away from my mind. I can see Xavier squeezing Sina's neck, his grin branded on my mind. In a sudden rage, I snap a smaller branch off a tree and throw it like a javelin. The wind swings it sideways, and it smacks Xavier in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Xavier drops Sina, who falls on all fours, clutching her neck, making retching sounds. Xavier turns, and that stare invades my mind.

Those eyes... those are the eyes of a madman, yet, intelligence is also seen.

He licks his lips and starts forward.

**Dan Miller POV**

Well, are forces are down my four. Which means three of us are remaining. That is Vera, Ryder, and I. When we all agreed to go south, we lied. Everyone in the group talked about it before, and we determined as a group that Aron and Sina were too much of a threat to keep. So, we went East instead.

Sapphire decided to disagree, the idiot, so she was on her own when the games started.

Or, at least, she was, until Ryder snapped her neck quickly and cleanly. She was useless anyway, wouldn't have been a help.

The way Ryder executed her is something to be admired, no blood at all. Unlike Cole, whose jaw seemed to be snapped sideways? From what I saw with Xavier, at least.

So, who's the fourth person not in our group then? Well, Lotta was surprisingly killed by Tobias Joker. He had wrapped his arms around her neck and choked her to death quickly.

It was surprising in that I expected Lotta to survive longer. Twenty-three people have to die, I guess. And it was her turn right then and there.

So, we three run east for an estimated ten minutes, or so Vera says. Five cannon shots are heard, so, apart from Lotta and Sapphire, three more are dead. I wonder who. Probably Cole, who looked pretty bad when I saw him, but I have no idea who else.

Vera pushes us at a fast pace, but we are all the same fitness roughly. Or at least me and Vera are. Ryder's not even breaking a sweat, just running with a bland expression on his face. I wonder what he is thinking.

I notice the ground starts to rise, and I realise we are running up a slope. It's hard going, and we slow down to a slow hike.

"It's safer to get to high ground, but we have to go slow." Vera says, grabbing hold of trees to hoist her muscled frame.

It takes I reckon five minutes to which the top of it, but we haven't gone over the canopy of the trees yet.

Vera stops, and me and Ryder look to her, bemused.

She blinks, leans forward, then backwards, and then tilts her head like a dog wanting food. Suddenly, she broke out into a grin.

"What is it?" Ryder asks.

"I don't believe it... I don't goddamn believe it!" Vera exclaims. "The crafty game makers, putting it so close..."

"What do you mean?" I ask, feeling out of the loop, especially as Ryder's eyes now open in surprise.

"Look!" Vera says, pointing down into a misty valley, surrounded by the hills we are on.

I squint, and finally, I see it. No wonder Vera is so enthusiastic.

A Cornucopia! The tip of its shell twists through the trees, easily missed in the mist and fog.

I didn't expect to find one less than half an hour into the games, that's for sure.

Things sure are looking up for Ryder, Vera and I.

Hopefully, we'll be the final three and then... then I can win these damn games and keep my life.


	15. Still as Stone

**(Thanks to Hahukum Konn and AlexTheMortal for your reviews! I know it was only yesterday I updated, but I submitted a chapter for all my stories so I chose this one today. It will go back to the normal every four days after this one. By the way, every so often I will PM a reviewer with a list of four traps. I'll explain what they are, but not where or who they effect. The User then chooses 1 and that will happen next chapter. Well, on with this chapter with my first... well, very hard bit to right. (Also, at the end of every story day, I'll list the dead characters at the end))**

**Sabrina Brooks POV**

Thankfully, all the kids made it out just fine. All six of us ran west when the pods opened, but after fifteen minutes of long running, we finally stop for a rest. I'm naturally fast, always have been, always will be...

Well... assuming I survive these games.

I'm much better off than the kids, who look odd with their baggy clothes. Evidently, the Capitol didn't have small enough costumes, which is stupid. The more I spend with these kids, the more I hate the Capitol, the more I curse them for putting people this young in the games. Why not fifteen to twenty? That would make more sense, and the kids would be more educated.

If I'm honest, the only one here who would be truly useful is Lacy, who I notice is walking around, her hair already plastered to the nape of her neck.

I walk over to her, conscious that I'm almost double her size. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure we weren't followed." Lacy replied, her voice a mere whisper.

"I don't think we were." Bonny says, her pigtails forming tiny waterfalls. "I didn't hear anyone."

"Just because we can't hear them doesn't mean they aren't there." Lacy says, and I'm surprised at her tone of voice. After all, she is a twelve year old girl.

The other three glance at me, their eyes wide with un-spoken questions.

I forgot I was the makeshift leader.

I clap my hands together, might as well start to do something, right? "Okay then, we have to set up a brief base or something. I say we continue moving until we find some kind of shelter, be it a large tree or stone or something."

` "D-doesn't look like th-there are any stones around here..." James mutters, looking around, his shoulders shaking.

Poor James. I think if the rest of us weren't here, he'd be dead. Only a one in training...

"Why don't we search, then?" Lacy says, crossing her arms. "It cannot be just forest here. Last year was a mix of desert and tropical rainforest, wasn't it? Maybe they did something similar this year."

"So where should we go?" Olive squeaks, her blue eyes flickering around the wet, dull surroundings.

Lacy speaks up before I can say anything. "We should continue moving west until night falls. Then, we'll rest with watch switching every two hours. In the morning, we'll start searching for a cornucopia."

Well... she's definitely got a plan. I smile at her. "That's good. We should do exactly that. Right, we'll spend another five minutes here, and start moving again."

Poppy gave a slight whimper, and once again I feel a sense of rage at the Capitol. Her face... so innocent.

"We should go in a certain order, due to our abilities and experience." Lacy speaks up, rolling her sleeves up so they don't hang down her wrists. "What would make most sense is that Sabrina, you head the group. From what we know, you have the best reactions. Also, as you are tall, you can see further than us."

I nod. The plan sounds fine, so who am I to challenge it? Funny though, being directed by a twelve year old.

"Everyone else, you'll go in the middle in the order of James, Bonny, Olive and Poppy, from Sabrina. Finally, I'll go at the back." Lacy continues. "Olive and James, you'll look left, Bonny and Poppy, keep looking right. This means we can keep an efficient look-out."

I remember that Lacy got a 9 in training, higher than everyone else in our little group. Higher than us. She's more suited as the leader, anyway.

"Come on." Lacy says, straightening up and wiping her hair from her eyes. "Let's go. I have no idea how big the arena is, so the Cornucopias can be anywhere, any place. Even underground, if the Capitol felt so inclined."

Lacy nodded to me, and I started to walk what I think is west. Even though technically I'm leading the group, I think Lacy is the leader. She'll be the one to keep us alive... or kill us. A simple twelve year old.

No, not simple, I remind myself.

She got a 9 in training, I got to remember that.

**Sina Terra POV**

My throat feels as if it's on fire. The slick ground stares at me as I retch, trying to clear my throat from whatever the hell is blocking it. I can't believe Xavier got here... got to us. I was almost killed... but I can't die now. Nor can Aron...

Aron!

I force myself up to see Xavier rounding on Aron. Aron backs away, his eyes glancing over at me. His back hits a tree, and a heavy shiver runs through my body.

Xavier swings back his fist and crashes it into Aron's stomach. I feel it from here, so Aron's pain must be excruciating. I find myself running forward as Aron slumps to the floor, clutching his stomach. Xavier grabs him by the neck this time, and it's all I can do to slam my shoulder into Xavier's broad back.

He doesn't move. At all.

Keeping one hand latched around Aron's neck, he turns towards me and reaches out with his other hand. I look around for something to use, and see the stick Aron threw at Xavier. I scramble towards it, ducking under Xavier's grasp but slipping over the floor. I fall to the ground just before I reach it, and all the air is punched out of my lungs, and I turn over, coughing.

Xavier approaches, a beast knowing his prey is about to be captured. He drags Aron along with him, whose face is starting to turn purple.

I don't have much time.

I turn over and reach forward, my fingers brushing the stick, but suddenly there is a blazing pain in my ankle.

This pain... this is unreal! I yell out and turn, which doesn't help my ankle, which I can feel grind against my bones. But I have to look. Xavier's boot is firmly planted on my left ankle, and I'm 99 percent it's broken. Trying to ignore the pain rushing through my head, I try to move my ankle, but that only results in a jolt of pain again.

I bite my lip, drawing blood which mingles with the rain. Xavier grins, his scar stretching as he does so. That is no friendly grin, that's a grin of winning. That's a grin of goddamn madness.

Aron's still hung from his grasp, and I think he's lost consciousness. If I don't free him soon, he is going to die... no... he cannot die!

Concentrate Sina, concentrate! Forget this pain, it's nothing compared to what Xavier can do in a minute!

I turn again, my ankle twisting, but I'm ignoring the pain. Just. I reach out, looking down my arm, towards my scarred hands.

In this deadly situation, I suddenly remember a moment in my life.

I was twelve, a young girl, concentrating on only my looks and to get my parents acceptance. Mom is moping around, dad is sad. All I want is for them to say 'how was school?' 'meet any friends?' but my dad's too busy with the combination of normal work and keeping the house from collapsing, and my mum just curses, glugging down bottle after bottle of damn alchohol.

This reminiscing loses me the vital time I need, and Xavier stomps hard on my spine, and my hand falls to the floor. I let out another cry, but I I can't hear it; only my blood is pounding in my ears. My legs... where are they? I can't feel them!

I'm pretty certain this is it. Aron's probably dead... I'm about to die. I hope you're happy mum. Hope you happy to see your only child die this way. After all, that's all you ever wanted, wasn't it?

Always yelling 'I WISH I NEVER HAD YOU!'

Well mum, your wish just came true... I'm a damn goner. I feel Xavier grasp my neck, his foot still on my spine. He pulls, but I've lost all feeling. Dully, I feel my neck pop from the top of my spine, and almost instantly I see darkness feeling my vision.

Just before I fall, I hear a cannon shot in the distance. Is that my cannon shot? Or Aron's? Well, if it isn't mine, mine should go anytime now.

Now...? Maybe that was mine...

The blackness completely envelops my vision, and the last thing I hear is Xavier's cruel deep laugh.

**Aron Nethers POV**

Act dead. Don't move, don't even breath. Xavier seems to not be listening. I've been dropped, but my ribs feel cracked and I now recognise the pain in my wrist. Broken most likely. Despite myself, I don't want to move. There was one cannon shot, and... It must be Sina...

Sina...

No! Don't grief! Don't let off any hint that you're alive. For all Xavier cares Aron, you're dead, gone from this world.

My head screams at me to move as footsteps approach, but I stay still as a rock. A large foot, not Sina's in the least, pushes on my face, but I'm deadweight.

I hear a grunt of approval, and I hear the footsteps slowly diminish. Now, wait. No chances. I count in my head, every second of every minute. Minutes form in hours. I count exactly one hour and ten minute before my body moves. As I move, I groan in pain.

I believe my ribs are broken, not cracked like I initially thought. I glance to my wrist, and see it twisted the wrong way. I poke it, but it's just a fleshy pulp. I can't move it. It seems to be swelling as well. Great. Just Great.

Another pain is in my shoulder, which is pulsing with my heartbeat. Maybe I'm bleeding, I don't know as I see the figure in the grass.

No... No... It can't be.

I don't register stumbling forward and facing Sina. He neck is to the right; her foot twisted so much the bone has stuck from the flesh. Her eyes are open, showing the pain she must have suffered in her last moments.

Sina... dead...

I'm in a state of shock, I must be. I'm not feeling grief like I should. I should be crying over her body, but I'm numb. I sit down in the wet grass, the rain now a tiny distraction.

There is no sense of time in this forest, it's misty and dim. But I reckon it's been roughly two hours since the Games have started.

I stand up, and go over to Sina. Still numb.

Come on, register your grief Aron.

Walking forwards, I grasp her foot and put it back into the rightful place, pulling the trouser leg down to hide the wound. I go to her head, and carefully move it into a more natural position.

This is not right. I'm touching my dead girlfriend... why can't I cry in anguish and despair? Why can't I do anything?

Suddenly I hear something odd behind me, and I turn slowly, ready to accept fate. Surely it's Xavier, come back to finish the job he started.

But instead, a silver package, flat and rectangular, is lying in the grass. A silver ribbon is wrapped around.

Aren't those the packages from sponsors? How can I think rationally like this? However, I go over and pick up the package. It's light. I spend ten minutes just feeling it, testing its weight, before I finally unwrap the paper.

I do it carefully, and when the packaging falls off, Sina's face is staring at me, a sweet smile, her eyes staring out. Alive.

It's a picture frame, and I stare at Sina's face. Why would they send me this? I turn it around in my hands while I think, and notice writing on the back. Three words.

"Win for her." I mutter.

Deep inside me, I know this is from her mother. How do I know? I don't.

I stare at Sina's lively face in the photo again, and then finally... finally, tears drop; the rain and tears becoming one.

I start to lose myself, and before I know it, I can hear myself screaming, yelling, and smashing at the ground with my fists.

Dead! Sina's dead! Dead... dead... dead... the words echo in my head, torturing me, killing me on the inside. Why her! Why Sina? Why not me, why not... why not me!

I hug her body, keeping her close to me. No way am I letting the Capitol take her, no way! They can just wait with their stupid hovercrafts; I am not leaving my Sina!

I blink, and I hear voices.

"Aron? Aron?"

I stand up, looking around. And then I see her. Sina walks out from behind a tree, smiling. "Sina! You..."

Sina walks over gracefully, her hair motionless, where it should be whipping in the wind. "Aron, I'll be with you always."

I blink, looking around. More Sina's, more and more of her beautiful figure coon and swoon towards me.

I'm mad. Nuts. I've gone fucking crazy. I don't care. I'm staying here. Not moving an inch, this is where I will stay, with my Sina, and the hallucinations. Despite the fact I know they are hallucinations, I still want them to stay.

But then it all goes to shit. Each Sina starts falling, their necks twisting violently. The sky blackens and the trees burst on fire. Then, each Sina turns into a Xavier, and they are walking towards me, grinning. Scars shining in the darkness.

It's not real... is this poison? Or just the effects of Sina's death?

I feel the floor drop before me, before shooting up, sweat beaded on my head. I was asleep? What... I listen. Just the rain and the wind. Opening my eyes, I'm still in the forest of the games, that's no dream then, but it's slightly lighter. Must be afternoon. How long was I out? When did I fall asleep? I force myself to look for Sina's body. It's not there.

Does that mean Sina's alive?

I look around, but there is no sign of her. Panicking, I get up and stumble forward.

"Sina! Sina!" And that's where I see it.

Blood. Sina's blood.

The damn capitols have taken her... I couldn't even stay by her side! I take a breath. I got her photo, I got her pretty face.

But there is no photo. Not even the packaging. Was that part of the dream? Was I actually knocked unconscious by Xavier?

Who knows? Who cares?

Sina's dead, that's all the matters to me.


	16. Relationship Problems

**(Thanks to angie2282, Hahukum Konn, AlexTheMortal for the reviews. Also to the nameless reviewer, so whoever you are, thanks! Right, a longer chapter. I thought I should say, unlike the previous chapters, I won't be going in any kind of order of POV's during the games. Sometimes there will be three, or four, or even five. They can be short or long, and you may not get an update n a different character for a ew chapters. Well, anyway, let's read on for the characters we've been waiting for! **

**Lazuli Pyre POV **

The first thing I did was run away from everyone else. I had no direction which way, but just ran.

Now, a good four hours into the games, it's peaceful. I can't believe that the day had gone so fast. I only saw Xavier grab Coles jaw, and then ran. Around ten minutes after, the five cannon shots rang out. Only five. Which of course meant only 19 of us were left. Then, a couple of minutes or so, another cannon shot. 18 left. Since then, there have been no more cannon shots.

The arena is getting on my nerves, fast. The constant warm rainfall, the long foliage and just the general atmosphere. It may be because I'm used to District 12, but I think it's because it's so... manmade. There are no animal sounds. No birds, no growls, no chatter of insects. Nothing apart from the wind and the rain.

The only comfort is currently in my hand, the small blue orb that Onyx gave me, and the fact that my parents are still alive. I'll have to tell Onyx all about it when I win.

"Where are we heading again?"

I sigh internally. Jacob Dareet is becoming some nuisance. I turn to his tanned face and deep blue eyes. "When we get there."

"Where's there?"

"Anywhere."

Jacob sighs. "But we have to have a plan."

"Yeah. Get as far as we can away from the others." I say, staring sternly ahead, pushing my legs through the long grass.

"But we've been walking for _so _long. I need a rest." Jacob complains.

I glance behind to him. "You're kidding, right?"

Jacob falters. "Wh-What?"

I stop and glare daggers at him, and his face of confusion is priceless. "Unless you want to die, we continue to walk. We find food. We find water. And hopefully we find a cornucopia, but I am not going to count my blessings. So, if you shut up and let me find somewhere to rest, then the time will go that much faster."

Jacob shuts up, and I continue moving, hoping for the environment to change soon. After another half an hour of walking, I get my wish.

The two of us enter a clearing, and I make sure Jacob is silent as we creep forward. I'm not an idiot. If there is a clearing, most likely it's a trap. When I see a gleam of water in the distance, I'm almost certain it's a trap.

I nod to Jacob, and we start to go forward when Jacob grabs my shoulder.

"Wouldn't it be better to go around?" Jacob whispers to me.

"Good Idea." I respond, and we turn to the left, edging around the clearing. I'm starting to relax. Maybe there IS nothing.

A high and clear _snap_ draws Jacob's and my attention.

"What was that?"

"Ssh." I hiss at him, listening. We stand stock still, listening.

A sudden cry draws my attention and a figure launches forward and tackles into Jacob. The two figures go down and tangle, and a lot of cursing is heard. The other person, a boy, I recognise him as the male from District 9, Timothy or something.

_This is your chance. Leave him and escape. That is your plan after all._

I look at Jacob and Timothy, who are rolling over each other, punching and kicking. Timothy suddenly gets the upper hand by cracking Jacob in the jaw.

I shiver, and I know the camera is locked on the action, waiting to see what I will do.

"Lazuli! Help!" Jacob cries out, and I wince as Timothy's fist smashes into his nose, blood spurting from what I now guess is a broken nose.

I watch Jacob get pummelled, and I want to go, I do. I watch for one more moment, before shaking my head. Damn, I feel so bad for Jacob, I have to do something.

I run forward and kick Timothy in the ribs, and he rolls sideways in surprise. It's then I realise that he's young. I'm 17, and he looks around 14. Not much of an age gap, but still different. His face hasn't matured like some people I know from the District. It's smooth and childish.

"What?" Timothy pants. "Can't kill me? I'm too young?"

Jacob is still on the floor, keeping his hands on his nose and moaning. I reach down, my eyes still on Timothy, and grab his hand, pulling him to his feet.

"You should run kid." Jacob says, flicking blood from his hands to the ground. "Two against one isn't really fair, you know."

"The Hunger Games is not fair!" Timothy says, clenching his fists. "The world is not fair, nothing is fair! Do you know why I'm here, huh?"

Jacob and I shake our heads simultaneously.

"You were chosen?" Jacob guesses.

Timothy shakes his head. "No! No, I volunteered. I volunteered because I have nothing to live for! I'm an orphan, with no relatives. My parents are dead, as are my grandparents. I have no brothers, no sisters! I had hardly any money, despite being in one of the richer districts. I lived on the streets, stealing and starving. I was practically an animal." Timothy's eyes were bulging from his sockets, and I can see the drawn out look now on his face. The chubbiness must have come from excessive eating at the Capitol. "I want to win these damn Games... I need to win these games! And nothing is going to stop me, not you or anyone! Fight me! Fight me to the damn death!"

I'm not willing to fight by invitation. I only fight if it's to save my life. Selfish? Maybe, I don't know.

Timothy's shoulders are rising and falling, his nose flaring and his face red despite the chilly weather.

Jacob shrugs. "Fine then." He walks forward, rubbing his nose, when he stops and stares behind Timothy with wide eyes.

I'm also staring, speechless. Behind looms the tall and lanky Tobias, a sharpened stick in his hands.

Timothy senses something wrong and turns around when Tobias stabs the stick straight into his neck. It doesn't go all the way through and hits the spine at the back of his neck. But even so it hit through arteries and tendons; blood gushes down his front, and soon enough, Timothy falls downwards.

His cannon shot goes off, confirming his death; I turn to Jacob.

"Follow me!"

I run forwards, straight towards Tobias. Tobias looks surprised that we're running straight at him, but swings with his fist. Ducking under I continue running, straight behind him, heading towards the gleam of water I saw.

I check that Jacob is beside me as we sprint through the much shorter grass. We reach the pool of water, which I see now is protected by a canopy of stone, which connects to a rock sticking out. The sudden contrast between environment shocks me, as behind the odd shaped stone is a sheer drop downwards. I run towards it, and Jacob looks at me as If I'm crazy.

"What the hell are you...?"

I grab his arm and run sideways, jumping behind the rock. I put my hand over Jacobs' mouth and lean backwards, listening.

But where I was expecting stone is actually air, and I fall backwards, dragging Jacob with me into a hole in the ground I didn't see.

**Tilly POV**

I'm not doing well. I've succeeded in my first step, but I can't see any water anyway, apart from this warm rain, which I try drinking, but it's bitter and hurts my tongue when I taste it. I could probably drink it when I have to, but otherwise, I'm not so hot for it.

Despite the water problem, the arena is quite good. The trees provide ample cover, and in the place where I am, the hills are frequent, allowing for even more cover.

I haven't seen anyone since the bloodbath, which is a good thing. But the arena must be large, considering only seven people have died. I wonder who. Could Xavier be one of the dead? Ha. One can hope.

I cover another hill before I notice the trees have thinned out. I keep walking, and soon enough, the trees have stopped. I look behind me and see the forest entrance. So where am I?

After another couple of minutes I finally get where I am. The grass has become patchy, up until the side of a cliff. I can see a deep blue ocean, and a beautiful white beach. It's an odd contrast from the forest, and I also realise it isn't raining here.

And down on the beach, dug halfway into the ground... a cornucopia!

For the first time in my life, I move without thinking. I find myself sliding down the cliff face, which was at a fairly good incline for sliding, and start to jog towards the cornucopia, not realising in all likely hood it's a trap.

_Thwak_

A sudden piercing pain in my ankle knocks me off balance and I hit the sand hard. Gritting my teeth I look to my ankle, and see what seems to be a dart. It's purple, with dark purple feathers. I pull it out, and chuck it to my side, before getting up. It's odd, It feels fizzy, like pins and needles.

_Thwak_

Another one into my arm. Turning towards the cliff, I see where they are going from. I can see thin slits, and that does it. I start to run again towards the Cornucopia, which thankfully, is sheltered. Another needle hits my leg, and another in my shoulder. I press myself, I'm almost there...

Another needle goes straight into my neck, instantly making me woozy. Dizzy, I fall to the ground, the sand rushing up to meet me.

**Amber Waverly POV**

He's there. Walking where I walk. Running where I run. What? Does he think he is some kind of Guardian Angel?

Was it too much to hope that Jasper would just go away? I don't want him killed by any means, but he has to be! And, I hate myself for thinking this, I would have been much more easier if he died in the bloodbath. But the moment I sprinted off, he did too.

Every snap of a twig, every rustle of the bushes alerts me to his presence. In a way, I feel slightly comforted. But nothing can repair the damage he did to me. Nothing.

The trees sway slightly, and I barely register them thinning. The going has been monotonous, but I guess when you're fighting for your lives, you don't want any action. Seven people have already seen action. And died for it.

I sense I slight increase of angle from my walking, and realise I'm at the base of a hill. When I look straight ahead, the trees rise with the flow of the hill. I keep walking.

**Jasper Waverly**

I want to get our relationship back on track. But I can't do that. Or rather, she can't do that. Sooner or later, she will have to acknowledge my presence. I just don't want to die if she hasn't forgiven me.

We are going up a hill now, which is getting steeper and steeper. Soon enough, after five minutes, it's so steep she has to crawl up. Her lithe form grabs certain parts of the hill and pulls herself up quickly.

She is soon out of my sight, and I feel myself panic. I'm not a very good climber.

I can't lose her! What if she gets attacked? I need to protect her!

"You want to protect her, huh?"

I whirl around and am face to face with the end of a sword, pointing straight at my throat. The sword is held by Vera Knight; though I have no idea how she got it.

I open my mouth, but she presses the sword against my neck so I feel the steel tip.

"Yeah. Don't talk. I got a little proposition for you, Jasper. And it's one of the reasons I ain't killing you here and now. You're strong. Strong enough in fact, that we want you with us."

"What?" I can't believe this proposition. "That's an outright no." I take my chance and hop backwards, before turning tail and climbing as fast as I can up. But Vera grabs my foot and drags me down so my back is on the floor. It's pretty disorienting, lying down on a tilt. The sword is once again at my throat, and I can't escape it this time.

"The thing is." Vera says, and I notice now she also has daggers strapped to her side. "You don't have a choice. Your sister should be ambushed by my two teammates about now."

"Wha-"

I'm cut off as Vera stomps on my chest.

"You shut the hell up." Vera snarls. "I will leave your sister alive if you work with us, okay?"

Shit...

"What do you say?"

"I say I'm not sure why you don't kill us now."

"We don't kill you now as you are too valuable to us. We don't want you dying in this stage of the Games."

"But you'll kill us anyway?"

"Most likely. But your sister will die when I give the word. That is, unless you agree to it."

I can't believe I'm being blackmailed in the Hunger Games of all places. The Capitol must be loving this. But there is only one answer I can give.

"Fine." I spit, and Vera pulls her sword back slightly and steps back.

"That's the way. You do what I say, and you sister needn't die." Vera says, allowing me to get up. "Turn around."

Being pushed around like this... stupid. Bloody stupid. But Amber cannot die, so I have to. Besides, I can't fight Vera when she has got weapons. 'They' whoever they are must have found a cornucopia.

Vera pushes me forward and directs me around the hill. It's quite a broad hill, but eventually I see the cornucopia quite expertly hidden away. Its tip twists through the denser trees and it's smooth, looking sleeker because of the water.

Vera directs me under it, where I see the others. Ryder and that asshole Dan are standing over Amber, who is on the floor, tied up by Dan's ripped off sleeve. They have also gagged her. The sight of her makes my chest tighten.

"You say _nothing!_" Vera hisses. "Or she dies."

Vera walks forward and I walk stiffly behind her. I can't take action or the other two will kill her.

Amber's eyes widen slightly as she sees me.

Vera smiles. "We got a new recruit guys. He willingly joined the group."

"How can you be sure?" Dan asks.

"Because he deliberately sent Amber up the hill with full knowledge where we were. He scouted beforehand."

No way... I can't protest, as they will kill Amber.

Amber... her eyes are filled with rage, and when I look closer, utter betrayal.

I'm sorry... It's not my choice Amber... It's not my choice.


	17. It's Hard

**(Thanks to AlexTheMortal, angie2282 and Hahukum Konn for your reviews! Right, this is the last chapter for the day, as such. Meaning next chapter I'll show the full list of dead people for the day. For now, let's focus on two more characters and two more deaths **** Read on! **

**Sabrina Brooks POV**

This forest never ends. We just keep walking and walking. We've found no food or fresh water. Only this horrible warm rain. We were going to try and eat the plants, but Lacy immediately denounced that, identifying they were poisonous.

None of the others are complaining, which is good, but I'm also worried. The Games must be doing a number on their minds.

"Hey." Lacy calls out, stopping us from the order she told us to go in. "Let's have a rest, these trees look like they'll shelter most of the rain."

The others nod together and slouch down on the indicated trees, which have rather large leaves. I also sit down, massaging my knees. I'm not used to so much walking, but I'm not at my limit yet.

"You doing okay?" I ask Poppy, who is sitting cross legged next to me. Her pigtails are stuck to the side of her face from the rain, and her eyes stare into nothingness as she nods. "I know it's hard. It's hard for all of us."

Poppy nods again, just staring. It hurts me, the way she looks. A child should not look that for any reason. A feeling comes over me, and for some inexplicable reason I move towards her and embrace her, cuddling her close to my chest. I do this whenever my sister in the rare times feels really sad. Poppy doesn't move, and we both stay like that, ignoring all around us.

"Hey." Lacy says sharply, drawing my eyes to her. "These are the Games."

"So?" I question, drawing back from Poppy knowing exactly what Lacy is implying. "Do we turn into cannon fodder the moment we enter the games?"

"Might as well be." Lacy says, shrugging.

"No way!" I cry out. "We're still human beings, we still deserve the life we've been dealt."

"But that's the thing, isn't it?" Lacy says, standing up, and I follow her, staring down at her. "You and I both know that 23 of the Tributes are going to lose that life. We both know that this whole group will decrease to one to win."

It hits me hard. I know for me to survive the others have to die, but the way Lacy says it just makes it all the worse.

Lacy snorts and turns back to staring at the ground.

The others, Bonny, James, and Olive are silent at our exchange, the same expression as Poppy.

_Snap! _

Both Lacy and I turn around sharply at the sound of a snapping twig. We look to each other, asking the same question in her heads. 'What was that?'

Lacy points forward and I nod, both of us walking forwards. Another snap to our left draws our attention, and something tightens in my chest. Something's wrong.

A sudden scream pierces the air.

Lacy takes one look behind her and gasps, before instantly running in the opposite direction of the group.

"Hey!" I shout, before shaking my head and turning towards the group where I suddenly stand stock still, not believing what I'm seeing.

James and Olive are nowhere to be seen. However, Poppy is cowering underneath none other than Xavier, holding Bonny by the arm. I start running, but Xavier is grinning like a maniac and flings the fragile and small Bonny sideways, who hits the floor hard. Xavier stalks over to the small girl and raises a fist. I get there and quickly cover Poppy's eyes as a disgusting noise is heard, and then a cannon shot.

Feeling horrible for Bonny, I quickly bundle Poppy into my arms and start to run in some kind of direction. I'm just intent on getting away from Xavier, from certain death.

**Lazuli Pyre POV**

The moment I open my eyes I know time has passed. How long? I don't know, but it's black. Night? No way, it's way to dark to be night. There isn't any rain on my face I notice, I bring my hand over my hair to brush it, and I can't see my hand.

The moment I register it is literally pitch black I feel an intense pain in my back. Rolling over I scream internally, my back on fire. How long was that fall? God...

My arm hits something fleshy and cold and I jolt my hand back in surprise. Going to my knees, my back still hurting like nothing I've felt before I place my hand out. I feel around, and recognise a hand.

"Jacob!" I hiss involuntarily.

No response.

Feeling up his arm, I manage to get to his neck.

Waiting.

Waiting.

No pulse.

I close my eyes and grit my teeth. I must have missed his cannon. I saved him from dying by Timothy and in the end killed him myself.

I shake my head, I can't think about that. Feeling slightly woozy from knowing there is a dead body beside me, I stand up and try to see something. Anything.

Nothing

I decide to walk forward, and I carefully step forward, hoping that I won't hit anything. Thankfully, I don't, and it seems I'm in some kind of corridor or cave. I can feel some kind of draft, but no source. I continue walking, Jacob's body probably already picked up by now.

I liked Jacob, I did. But I knew he had to die. It was just unfortunate the way he did.

CRACK

My head suddenly hits something hard and I fall to the ground, holding my head in pain. Blinking the pain from my head and try to discern what I hit, but nothing is there. Standing up, I carefully walk forward and duck. I get through, but I feel the passage is getting smaller. Soon, I'm reduced to my hands and feet.

Wait? Is this an inescapable trap? Are they just making the passage too small for anyone to get through? I start to feel claustrophobic in the darkness when my hands suddenly fall from the ground and I flip to the floor, once again landing on my back in pain.

Groaning, I'm now looking straight upwards, where I see light! Thanking no-one in particular, I feel my token for reassurance before feeling around for some kind of ladder. There is none. But there is a sticking out bit of rock. I grab it, and manage to find another bit of rock to grab. It's a weird feeling, climbing without actually seeing what you are grabbing. I finally manage to make my way up the column and breath in fresh air, collapsing on my back.

I take a few moments to steel myself before turning over and cursing. Something's obviously wrong with my back. But, I have will, and I sit up, pain clouding my mind. I look around and find I'm at the base of some kind of cliff, in a circle of rocks. I climb up the smallest rock and tumble over it. Landing once again on my back onto soft sand.

Sand?

I manage to stand and look at my surroundings. I'm on a beach, the ocean licking at the sand which is beautiful. I take a moment to admire the contrast of the forest before spotting a figure laying in the sand. That's odd.

I try to tell what it is, and I'm pretty sure it's a tribute. A girl, by the looks of things. It's odd though, if they are dead, they should be taken away.

That's when it hits me, she's alive.

My mind instantly starts swirling to make decisions. Do I leave her? After all, she is a tribute, and will have to die if I'm to win. But then again, I can't just leave someone laying like that, something wrong with her. What if it's a trap?

I grit my teeth, shake my head, and run forwards towards the girl. When I get close enough to see the dart sticking out her neck my eyes widen in surprise. A sudden animalistic instinct takes over and I dive to the floor, moments after a dart flies straight over my head. They must contain some kind of poison or something. I crawl with my elbows, my back aching and grab the girl around the armpits, ready to drag her forward. I look upwards to see where I'm going and I get another surprise.

A cornucopia sits on the beach, shining with the sunlight.

These gamemakers are clever. The girl must've ran for the cornucopia and got caught in the trap. As it would be easier to drag her when she's on her back, I turn over and am surprised to find it's Tally, from District 5. She struck me as an intelligent type, not just to run for something. Maybe if it was Amber, I'd leave her, but instead I start dragging her towards the cornucopia, hoping it contains some kind of medical stuff.

It takes me quite a long time to drag Tally and myself from the ground to the cornucopia, but finally, I make it, and drag ourselves under the shadow of the twisted shell. I take a quick look around, and see that's it's full of food and water, bread, cookies and other dried beverages. I grab a bottle of water before sitting next to Tally cross legged and put the water next to me. I pull out the dart from the neck, and see the skin is shiny and purple. I poke it, and it feels kind of like rubber.

I do a quick once over on her body and spot a dart in her right ankle, left arm, right leg and her left shoulder. A sheen of sweat is on her forehead, and I lay her out on her back, and try and tip some water into her throat.

When I get no reaction, I sigh and lean back in the sand. I guess I'll have to wait to see if she will wake up.

For now, I'm just going to eat and wait until night falls. I really want to see who has died and who has survived on the first day. But I still got another half a day to go until then.

I pull my Token from my pocket and once again remember what I said to Onyx. "I'll be back before you know it." I want to win.

I have to win.


	18. As the Day Ends

**(Thanks to Hahukum Konn, AlexTheMortal, CrescentRose 22, and Angie2282 for your reviews! First off, it's slightly late due to me trying to make space to actually move around in my room, second off, I accidently wrote Tilly as Tally last chapter, so I apoligize for that mishap, and finally, this chapter is a collection of short POV's since the day is ending! Read on!**

**Sabrina Brookes POV**

I have no idea how long me and Poppy have moved. When we saw Xavier, we full out sprinted. I practically had to drag Poppy along with me, fearing that Xavier will do what he did to Bonny. I'm glad I didn't look. Xavier is twisted.

We sprinted, and slowed down into a jog. We jogged for ages, going through the forest and dodging trees and bushes. Eventually, we slow to a walk, scared Xavier is hiding behind the trees, scared he'll pop out at any moment.

It's been so long that the sky has darkened considerably, and the shadows all look suspiciously like Xavier. I want to know where James or Olive are, and to a lesser extent, Lacy. Mind you, I understand completely what she's been through.

I glance down a poppy, who is panting. I stop and look down at her.

"Don't worry. I don't think Xavier is anywhere near us." I try to smile, but it's hidden by the darkness.

"Is... Is Bonny..." Poppy mutters, her eyes wide.

I nod, biting my lip. It's only now I remember that Bonny and Xavier are District partners. Xavier had no qualms. Even if I would kill, I'm not sure I'd kill Dan. Talking of which, I wonder where he is. Was he one of the first dead? I guess I'll find out when midnight hits.

I'm tired, which most likely means Poppy is tired, but we can't afford to sleep. What if Xavier surprises us again? Or someone else, like Cole or Amber?

I suddenly feel a pang in my stomach, and I realise I haven't eaten all day. I look around, but there isn't anything to eat. I slump down on a tree trunk and look up to the sky. Poppy sinks into my arm, and in a few minutes she drifts asleep, her faint figure rising and falling in the darkness.

I feel my eyes grow hot, but there is not any way I'm going to cry, not in front of an audience, not in front of the Capitol.

Poppy reminds me so much of my sister when we were her age. She was always emotional, always crying at every broken nail. I was the tougher of the sisters. Maybe that's why my parents paid more attention to Bridgette. She was vulnerable.

Not as vulnerable as me now. I wonder if she is watching me, crying, or stoic. Maybe she is ignoring the Games so as not to feel anything. But I'd bet my life that she is watching, just waiting to see what her sister will do next.

What will I do next?

Survive.

**Ryder POV**

I'm not too hot with this whole blackmailing thing with Amber and Jasper, to be honest. I mean, what If Jasper just gives up and attacks us instead? There are way too many loopholes to just let them live. Amber might somehow escape, Jasper might kill us in our sleep. So many possibilities.

Vera's pretty confident she's got Jasper on a leash, but I still don't get it. Use him to fight our battles? The only use that would be is using him to distract Xavier if it comes to that. I'm pretty sure Dan and I are more the sufficient to take care of anyone else, especially with weapons. I'm content with a dagger, but Vera got her sword and Dan has got two, which is stupid. Two swords will just hinder you in the end.

Both of us have to carry Amber, who is still bound. We tried to let her walk, but she kicked out. We even let her gag out, but she shouted profanities at Jasper. While interesting and inventive, it was getting too annoying to continue.

I'm tempted to kill them both silently when we sleep, if we sleep, like I did Sapphire. Then the risk will be gone and we can concentrate until the time comes when it's one for all. I'll be able to take Dan down easily. He is confident, I'll give him that, but he is just your typical bully. He hasn't got it in his guts to kill.

Vera? She'll be trouble if I fight her. But I think with my combined advantage of size and intelligence it will be mine in the end.

The games are mine.

It hasn't really cottoned on that I'm fighting for my life yet, but I still know I have to win. I bet everyone thinks that: I want to win. Too bad those dreams will never come to fruition.

We've been walking for a while now, darkness already come. I would estimate it's near midnight, which also means it's near the time we find out the people who've died as well as the ones we knew about.

"At least let her walk!" Jasper complains yet again to Vera, who ignores him. "It's not fair, you can't just tie her up like a hog and be done with it."

"Shut it!" Dan snarls into Jaspers ear, letting me carry Amber on my own. "The Hunger Games aren't fair, and be careful what you say, or we'll cut her up."

I resist the urge to laugh. He cannot put on the 'tough guy' tone any day of the week.

Jasper glares daggers and Dan.

"Oooh, I'm so scared."

"Wait until I get my hands on you..." Jasper growls.

"But you won't." Dan grins. "Or Amber will go bye bye."

We aren't allowed to say we're blackmailing Jasper to Amber. Some plan of Vera.

I ignore the back and forth talking, which never gets anyone anywhere.

I'm just interested in what tomorrow holds.

**Dan Miller POV**

It's funny, it really is. We've got Amber and Jasper completely under our control, or rather, we've got Jasper under our control. Just threaten to kill Amber and he becomes docile like a dog. Vera's plan is flawless, I mean, Jasper is strong, and we can get him to do our dirty work. Not that we aren't capable, of course.

I'm actually enjoying these games, I mean, I haven't been in direct threat yet, and I don't plan too. In fact, I'm thinking than in the morning when they are asleep, I'm going to take care of them. I'm not sure how though. I'm not going to kill them by my hand, but maybe I'll untie Amber and get the hell out of there. Maybe she and Jasper will be able to take care of Vera and Ryder.

"Let's set up camp here for the night." Vera says, pointing to a nice area in shadow of the trees. You might wonder why we aren't staying at the Cornucopia.

Well, Vera thinks that that's an obvious place to be, and that it would be more fun for people to have weapons. She's the intelligent one, so we're just walking.

Ryder nods, and we set Amber down on the ground.

Its genius, it really is. Vera's plan with Amber and Jasper. Too bad I'm going to end it in a number of hours. I just got to make sure the other two are asleep and the set the other two on them.

"Do you think these are poisonous?" Vera asks, spying a bush full of red berries. Ryder goes over to them, picks one up and sniffs it.

Ryder looks perplexed. "I'm actually not sure. It's firmer than usual, but it doesn't have any indication of poison."

"Hey, let's get Jasper to be our taster." I suggest.

Vera nods. "Good idea." She grabs a berry and puts it in front of Jasper, who is standing next to a tree, looking nowhere in particular. "Come on, eat up."

"No way." Jasper spits on the berry.

Vera whispers. "Do it, or I'll kill Amber" in his ear, and he snatches the berry angrily from her hand. We aren't allowed to say in front of Amber that we are threatening Jasper, its all part of Vera's plan. We split the siblings up further as well as controlling them.

Jasper takes a tentative bite of the berry, but nothing much happens.

"Tastes fine." He grunts.

The berries are actually really nice, especially due to the plumpness of it. It holds a lot of juice, and we spend our time feasting on the berries.

Finally, the anthem starts up.

**Lazuli Pyre POV **

The anthem fills the air, and I look up from the shadow of the Cornucopia to spot the massive spot light in the air. I quickly look down to Tilly, who still hasn't woken up yet, but she is looking slightly better. The purple has turned to a faint brown and I think the swellings gone slightly down.

The first picture to come up is Sina Terra from District 2. That surprises me a lot. I thought she'd have survived longer. So where is Aron then? He doesn't come up next as it goes straight to District 4, with Jacob's face staring down at me. I'm glad I didn't actually see him dead, otherwise I think that'd haunt me. From District 6 is the ever smiling Lewis Gem, and both Tributes from District 8 are dead, that is Cole and Sapphire. Also, both from District 9, Timothy, who I know was killed by Tobias, and Lotta. Oh? Lotta looked strong as well. Bonny Cutter from District 10 is dead, which isn't that much of a surprise, considering she didn't really have any good attributes. Then I know the list is about to end when it goes to District 12.

Obviously I'm not dead, so that means... yep, Zebediah looks out at me. It's odd, knowing someone you shared a chariot and a District with is dead.

I reach for another slice of bread, which I've taken to quite a lot. It has raisins in it, and is really sweet and tasty. We've got so much food here it doesn't matter how much we eat, to be honest.

Yawning, I realise I need sleep if I want a fresh start tomorrow. I'm not sure what I should do. I know I'll wait for Tilly to wake up, but then what will happen? Will we somehow form an alliance, or will she attempt to kill me? If so, what do I do? With these thoughts driving my mind, I close my eyes and soon enough I'm about to go to sleep.

**(Well, the first day is done!**

**Here is a list of all that have died:**

**District 2**

**Sina Terra**

**District 4**

**Jacob Dareet**

**District 6**

**Lewis Gem**

**District 8**

**Sapphire Iot**

**Cole Roberts**

**District 9**

**Lotta Obi**

**Timothy Vent**

**District 10**

**Bonny Cutter**

**District 12**

**Zebediah Ware**


	19. No Forgiveness

**(Thanks to Angie2282, AlexTheMortal, Hahukum Konn, and MentosgoBoom for your reviews! Right, I think my fan fiction account is screwing up, I'm not sure. To Angie and Alex, did my PM's get through? Answer in your review please. Now, let's have a shocking start to a new day. **

**Aron Nethers POV**

I didn't sleep. I couldn't sleep. The moment I closed my eyes, Sina appeared, much like she did in the sky. Her sweet, succulent smell. Her beautiful green eyes, glinting in the light. Her short blonde hair, flicking as she worked. Even the scars on her calloused hands were beautiful to look at and to touch. Everything about her was perfect. But in the nightmares her eyes have lost their gleam, her skin rotten and rancid. Gone.

I'm walking through the darkness, the trees around me never halting, the rain pelting down but never stopping. Its cold, but I don't care. I don't need care. Why should I? Cold is a feeling. Sadness is a scar, a permanent scar.

I'm hungry, I know it. My mind knows it. But I've made no action to gather food. At this point, I don't care about consequences.

I just want my Sina back.

**Ryder POV**

Vera's fallen asleep, having left me to guard. Dan? He's still awake, sitting and staring at me. I know despite the fact I'm turned away because of his movements. The rustle of grass, the pattern of rain missing it's usual. Dan isn't suited for the games. It's only a matter of time until he falls. He won't reach the final ten.

Amber is also awake, wide eyed and laying on her front on the ground, her arms still bound behind her and the gag still in her mouth. I think she thinks Jasper has completely betrayed her. Classic case of misconception. Jasper is asleep, snoring lightly. I'm surprised he is able to sleep, to be honest.

Flicking the knife between my hands, I recollect a moment in my life. I'm surprised I remember it now, though.

It was six years ago. I was 12, and It was my first reaping. I had been tested on the day earlier, for some kind of muscle drug. The pipes had entered my arms and come out my wrists. I still have the snake like scars. I was ill, laying in bed with some kind of side affect from the drugs. I was faint, sweaty, and unable to get to sleep. A horrible combination. I still remember the faint pain in my left foot, for some bizarre reason.

Just before the Reaping was due to start, a peace keeper had come into my house to inspect me, as was custom. They had to check you weren't faking. I certainly wasn't. Despite this, they insisted on taking me to the Reaping. My dad resisted, and was smashed in the side of the head with a baton, and the peace keeper just lifted me up and took me to the Reaping.

I remember hearing my name called out. It was my first time, and I was shocked, more than anything else. Before it could truly hit me, somebody else volunteered.

That somebody else was my brother. His name was Kai, and he was on his last year as 18. A son from a different relationship. So technically, he was my half-brother. But nevertheless, he had volunteered. Typically, I healed up after the Reaping, and I watched with worry at the Games. But soon, with hope.

Immediately Kai had took care of a lot of the smaller people in the Games, having got a 9 in training, and managed to get a sword from inside the cornucopia, before fighting his way out. He survived for three days and made his way to the final five. Both from District 1, the male from District 7, and the female from District 11 were left alongside him. They were lead to a 'feast' which is something they truly needed. My brother needed food. He hadn't been able to get ahold of any for three long days since the start of the games. He had killed the District 1 female and District 7 male before being killed as the third place Tribute. I still remember his blood staining the desert floor.

I remember the way he stared at the camera, the way he smiled as he choked and gurgled on his own blood. He even winked, before dying in front of the camera, a smile on his lips. That smile was still there when he was given back to the District in a wooden box.

That smile haunted me for a long time. Still haunts me, as a matter of fact. I see it, but I ignore it. It's all I can do to avoid succumbing to misery; much like my father did before me.

A sudden sound fills my ears, like a ripping. From behind him.

I turn, and am immediately assaulted by sharp nails ripping at my face. Instinctively I kick out and encounter flesh, but I'm still held in a vice grip. Thumbs are being pushed into my eyes, and I start to see lights.

I don't panic. If I do? I'm dead. Just like the tests, I need to concentrate. I suddenly shoot up, capturing my attacker off guard. I look ahead to see Amber, untied and eyes wild. Glancing to the left Vera and Jasper are still sleeping. Dan is nowhere to be seen.

I don't dwell on it. I need to concentrate on Amber, who seems to be hissing in anger. She runs forward to attack me and I'm ready for her. I grab her arm and flip her over my head and slam her to the ground. I need to finish this quickly. I grab the knife the wet ground and stab it downwards. Amber manages to roll to the side, but I still take a nice chunk out of her shoulder. She gaspes in pain and tries to stand, but she wobbles slightly. Taking aim, I throw my knife, taking a gamble.

It doesn't pay off. The knife misses short of the target and embeds itself into her leg. This time she lets off a small scream, and almost immediately Vera shoots up from sleeping, her hand already containing a knife. She sees me, and then turns to Amber, obviously confused. I stare down at Amber, waiting for her to make a move. It's fight or flight for her. But she is injured, and I doubt she'll be able to run. Therefore, yep, there it is. She pulls out the knife, cursing as she goes and wields it, stumbling towards me.

**Amber Waverly POV**

My leg is burning, my shoulder is in pain. I don't care. I feel the knife in my hands and am ready to kill him. I stumble forward, limping on my leg, but I ignore it. I have to. Ryder looks ready again, and he takes a stance.

I can't run, I have to fight. Jasper has betrayed me, and if he wakes up, I'm screwed. Three on one isn't an opportune situation for me. I only have a few seconds before Vera acts. I decide to throw the knife much like Ryder to me at him, before turning and rushing at Vera. Vera doesn't expect it and I manage to knock her down. I wrestle for the knife in her hand, which I can barely see in the darkness. I just manage to get it and I stab at her, catching her in the arm. She yowls and pushes me off. I'm surprised by her strength, way to strong for a female.

Vera clutches her arm as she stares at me.

"You bitch!" She growls, holding her wound.

"Takes one to know one." I retort. It may be childish, but it works. Her faces covers with anger and she pulls the sword from her hip, using her left hand as her other arm is practically useless. I get ready, concentrating only on her.

This turns out to be a mistake and I feel something like a prick in my back. Horrified that I'd been stabbed, I turn around to find Jasper on his feet, facing the trees. Ryder is nowhere to be seen, which is odd. He isn't one I'd take for running away.

Jasper turns, smiles weakly, before suddenly pushing me out of the way. Vera's sword just avoids me and barely skims Jasper. Jasper lurches forward and grabs Vera in would I'd call a bearhug, and squeezes her, keeping her arms latched to her sides.

"Get off of me!" Vera gasps, but Jasper is too strong. I realise what I need to do, and I quickly grab the sword from her grip. "You bitch, drop that right now!"

I steel myself. "Jasper, move." I'm not sure why I'm working with him, but at the moment, I just want to kill Vera.

I use all my strength and plunge the sword straight into Vera's breast plate. I feel the sword enter the bone before leaving itself in the flesh, blood immediantly gushing from the wound. Vera coughs up a lot of blood, before falling backwards, her eyes wide and shocked.

The cannon boom sounds.

I breath hard. It's my first kill in the games, and I didn't realise it would be so hard. My leg and shoulder suddenly reach there full crescendo and I almost scream in pain it's so bad.

I'm suddenly pulled into a one-armed hug by Jasper. "Forgive me yet, sis?"

I can't believe he has the audacity to say that! "Of course I don't. Just because you helped me kill Vera doesn't mean I can forgive you for what you did to me by coming into the Games."

Jasper's face falls, and he shakes his head, stumbling backwards. I notice a trickle of blood fall from his lips, and see him holding the left side of his chest. "I thought... I thought you might forgive me... I thought those would be... the last words I hear..."

"Jasper?" I'm scared. Really, I am. I take his hand and pull it from his chest, revealing a bloody wound, the blood staining his clothes. My eyes grow hot. "You didn't... no... you didn't take Ryder's..."

Japer smiles. The smile I see on his face all the time back in District 1. "What can I say sis? I'd said I'd protect you. I said I'll see you through these games. I know you have questions, and I want to answer them. I do. But..." Jasper coughs, spitting blood on the ground. "F-for now... for now I just want to say... what... what a god damn pleasure it was being your brother..."

"No... no no no! What are you saying? What do you mean?"

"I'm not... an idiot, Amber. It's the games. I'm glad... you didn't have to kill me..."

"Jasper!" Hot tears spill down my cheeks, but I don't care. "Come on, don't do this to me. I forgive you, I forgive you! Don't!"

Jasper reaches up to me, his tears also falling down his cheek, and strokes my cheek, his skin already turning pale. "Do one thing for me, sis...will you? Be strong. Win... win these games. For me... for Jake... for yourself. You can do it... I know you can." Jasper drops his hand. "Be... be strong."

He stumbles backwards and falls onto his back, staring up at the sky.

"B-b-be strong."

I don't register the cannon shot. I don't register the tears.

All I register is that Jasper's death... it was my fault. My stupid fault! If I didn't make such a big deal about him being in the games, if I just allied for him...!

I'm sorry Jasper... it's all my fault.

**R.I.P Jasper Waverly. **


	20. Revenge

**(Thanks to Hahukum Konn, Mentosgoboom, AlexTheMortal and Angie 2282 for your reviews! Slightly shorter chap today, but nevertheless effective! No one dies in this chapter, but next time? Just maybe ;) Read on! **

**Ryder POV**

I took the sensible option. After I stabbed Jasper, I knew I wouldn't have been able to hold of Amber's initial rage. She's strong enough to take me down when she gets a hold of a weapon, I think. For now, I'm occupying my time by tracking Dan down.

Luck seems to be behind me, as I found footprints in the grass, which was pressed down. I started following the tracks. My mission is simple, take down Dan, the traitorous

bastard. I knew eventually he'd turn against us, but I didn't think it'd be so recent. He actually caught me by surprise, which I'll give him credit for.

What I found interesting was that there were two cannon shots. Unless someone happened to die in the early morning somewhere else, I'm pretty sure it was two of the three. Jasper's almost certainly dead, considering I hit him near the heart. I wasn't made to hit him, but he dived in front of the blade. Which meant it's either Amber or Vera. To be honest, I think Vera's the one who died. Amber has more ability.

As I walk slowly, I try to avoid the growl in my stomach from hunger. It's been almost 24 hours since I'd last eaten. I would be able to last one more day, two at most. It's still important to get food and water though. First, I want to take down Dan, especially as I am on his tracks now.

I spent a fair amount of time on the tracking stall at training, which I've picked up a few essential skills. The footprints are close together, indicating he is walking and not running. Maybe he thinks the first cannon shot was mine. Well, he is badly mistaken.

I suddenly stop. Something's out of place. I listen and I look, trying to discern what's wrong. I think it's something to do with the sound. There is the whistle of wind, the splatter of rain, the chatter of bugs...

Wait. I couldn't hear any bugs before. The grass in front of me suddenly moves and wriggles much more than the wind should be making it. I feel something on my leg and see a black beetle moving up my leg. It's shell is slightly shiny, and it's huge for a bug. I mean, around the size of my palm at least. Taking no chances I flick it off. Obviously it's some kind of trap, and soon enough I notice the whole floor is filled with the bugs.

All around me, to my left, to my right, everywhere. They are also on the branches above me, and one drops straight to my shoulder. I wipe it off, but this sudden movement causes all of the bugs to suddenly move on me. Soon enough, my legs become a wriggling black mass. I try wiping them off. But all too quickly more bugs replace them.

I decide to try and run, and I slip and slide over the hard shells of the beetles combined with the grass. I remain calm though. The worst thing to do in these situations is panic. Also, that's what the Capitol relishes, and I am not going to make them happy.

The jagged pain in my hand causes me to flinch and I look to see one of the damn bugs hanging off with pincer like teeth. I pull it off, taking a chunk of flesh with it. It stings like hell, but nothing I can't handle.

Another pain in my ankle knocks me off balance, and for the first time I start to feel worried. The moment my hands and arms enter the throng of beetles they start biting and knowing. I can feel my flesh being bitten away. My arms suddenly buckle and I fall head first into the biting mass.

This is nothing! Nothing compared to what I've endured! I've been injected with poisonous fluids, I've been subjected to practical torture and I've had to ruin my body a hundred times over. But I am not going to die here! Not now!

Adrenaline runs through my body and I push myself up, shaking my head to get the bugs off. I crawl forwards, my blood freshly dripping from the wounds on my face. Slowly but surely I move forward, not looking at my arms, but straight ahead. I need to escape. The image of my father drives me forward.

I continue this godforsaken crawl before I suddenly pitch forward. My arms make no contact with any kind of ground and I slid face first down some kind of tube. My chin is scraping against the rough surface and I'm pretty sure the skin has been ripped off. I go faster and faster, and in my mind, I laugh.

I always envied the kids when I was younger. While they were playing on the swings and see-saw, I was either ill or currently in a program. The one thing that I hated was never getting on the slide which so many kids seemed to enjoy.

Funny how that comes to my mind, especially as I'm under threat of dying.

I feel myself turning, and suddenly I feel open air again, before slamming hard on the ground back first. I breathe hard, staring upwards. I'm inside some kind of cavern, but faint light hits the walls.

"I'd have thought you would have by those bugs. Just my damn luck."

Dan. Didn't expect his voice. I cannot make the effort to move. I can't even see him, only listen to his voice.

"You look pretty beaten up, Ryder. Honestly, it's a surprise you're even alive. I'm guessing you dealt with Amber and Jasper. What about Vera, you kill her too?"

"Why are you talking?" I manage to say, and I think a bit of my lips have been eaten. "This is the best chance you are going to get to take me down. So do it."

Dan's face suddenly leers in my face. "I'm not going to do that. I'd rather let you suffer a long drawn out death here. Have fun."

I hear footsteps, and I'm suddenly enraged. "JUST FIGHT ME! ATTACK ME! YOU GOD DAMN COWARD!"

But the footsteps disappear, and I decide to wait it out here until I can move. I am not giving up on Dan yet.

It's going to be sweet when I get my hands on him.

**Dan Miller POV**

The word 'coward' echoes throughout these caves as I walk away from Ryder. I'm pretty certain he is going to die of those injuries. I'm not a coward. I'm just not a killer. I am not playing the Capitol's game, whether they like it or not.

The caves I am in are lit at every junction. And there are a lot of junctions. It seems that every metre there is a new turning going under the arena. I take the sensible option and continue on the way I'm currently going.

I smile to myself slightly; proud I've kept to my morals.

A sudden flash appears in the cave and I feel intense pain in my chest. I look down to find a pick axe sticking straight into my chest, and I look up, straight into the glinting eyes of Xavier. Shit...

**Aron Nethers POV**

While I was walking, I found Xavier. The moment I saw him I knew that I would go to the ends of the earth to kill him. He was sprinting fast, and I forced myself to follow at his pace. God, the guy was a freak, but eventually he seemed to disappear into the very ground itself. After a bit of investigating, I discovered some kind of hatch, and I went down.

Now I'm walking in caves, looking very carefully at the floor to spy the footprints. I follow them when I hear an echo of a yell.

"Coward!"

Other people down here? That definitely wasn't Xavier. But maybe he got to them and is currently dismantling them. Spurred on by the thought, I follow where the echo had come from when I hear a yell. I'm feeling good, I'm excited. I'm finally going to avenge Sin. All thoughts of death are gone from my mind. At the moment, Xavier is my focus.

I finally see him, smashing a guys face against the wall, who I think is Dan. He is still alive as he is yelling out in pain. I spot a bloodied pick axe near me, and seeing that, I suddenly realise this is some kind of made-up mine. Now I look properly, I see tracks near the wall and the lights are hanging by wires.

I pick up the pick-axe and approach Xavier. He is holding up Dan by the throat, laughing like a maniac. Hell, he is a maniac.

But this is my chance! I swing the pick-axe, which is quite heavy, and goes lower than intended. It misses his neck and embeds itself in his shoulder. Immediately Xavier turns, his eyes glinting straight at me.

"Oh?" Xavier doesn't look surprised to see me. "I guess little lover boy survived. Too bad. For you, I mean!" Xavier pulls out the pick axe and seems to grin as he sees his blood. "I'm going to rectify my mistake, take care of you, and then deal with this guy here."

"You killed Sina..." I growl. "I won't forgive you! You are going to die here in these caves!"

"Me or you." Xavier says lowly. "Revenge fuels even the weakest person. I think this is going to be quite interesting. I fight to death? I LOVE it!"


	21. Collapse

**(Thanks to theBestBeginning, AlexTheMortal, Angie2282, MentosGoBoom and Hahukum Konn for your reviews! Sorry for the short short chapter, but it's just because I wanted to relate the quickness of... well, you'll see! I apoligise, but let's read on!" **

**Aron Nethers POV**

We stare at each other. Xavier's scarred face is twisted in a grin, while I remain stoic. I can't let my emotions get the better of me in this fight. It'll kill me.

"So? Do you want to take the first blow?" Xavier asked. "Or will I?"

I don't reply. My plan for Xavier is to irritate him, so he will make a mistake out of anger, and then I can take advantage.

"I'm going to relish the thought of killing you, since you avoided me last time." Xavier says, swinging the pick-axe with his hand. I watch it carefully. "But the thing is... I want to do it with my bare hands!"

All of a sudden Xavier throws the pick-axe with deadly accuracy. I manage to step to the right, the pick-axe clattering against the wall. Xavier is suddenly upon me, but I duck under his grasp and move around to his back. As he turns I duck under his reach again so I was at my original place. As Xavier turns again, I grab the pick-axe from the ground and swing it with al my might. I feel it thunk into Xavier's right arm, but he doesn't seem fazed. With his left hand, he grabs my neck and picks me up so high that my feet are dangling in the air.

No! I'm not going to get strangled here! I manage to contort my body and hook my legs around his neck, and squeeze. I feel his neck beneath my thighs and hope I can make him pass out, where I'd be able to take care of him easily.

Instead, Xavier moves forward and smashes my back against the wall. The force makes me cry out in pain, but I still hold on. Xavier and I are in a battle of will, my legs around his neck and his hand against my throat still.

Xavier suddenly falls back, letting me go and cursing.

In the back of his thigh I spot a dagger, covered with his blood.

**Dan Miller POV**

It's all I can do. I don't know what drove me to do it, I should have run away. But I still had my dagger. My swords I left back when I released Amber. The feeling of the dagger entering Xavier is really good, but my feeling is short lived.

Xavier turns around, having took the dagger out of his thigh, and he limbs slowly towards me. His face is slightly shadowed, but I can see pure rage on his face.

Knowing this was a mistake, I try to crawl away, but I'm already feeling weak from my chest wound. I'm surprised I'm not dead, to be honest. The last of my strength I used to stab Xavier. He grabs my leg and roughly pulls me back, causing scraps against my arms and chin. He pulls me up and pins me against the wall. It hurts. It hurts so damn much!

I'm going to die! I'm going to die in a damn cave in these damn Hunger Games! I need to win! I need to live!

I watch the tip of the dagger shoot towards my eye.

**Aron Nethers POV**

I cringe as the dagger enters Dan's eye. I feel the hard scraping of bone and the squelch of flesh. The cannon echoes around the cave.

It's my chance! I thank Dan in my mind, before running forward to Xavier. I quickly take of my top and ignore the could, jumping on Xavier's back. I grab the tops sleeve and wrap it around Xavier's neck before pulling backwards hard. He so tall I have to use his legs for support. I deliberately dig my foot into the wound in his thigh as I pull back the sleeve. Xavier lets out a snarl and tries to attack me with the knife over his shoulder, but I keep my head firmly pressed against the back of his neck.

He stabs into my shoulders, but not fatally, only scratches.

In my mind, flashes of Sina getting killed cause me to pull back even harder, hoping that he will just die.

But suddenly a dull roaring sound is heard, and in my distraction I'm thrown over the head of Xavier, hitting the wall.

Damn it! As I get up, Xavier is stalking towards me, his pupils dilated. But before he can reach me a large chunk of rock lands between me and him. He looks up at the same time as I do, and the ceiling completely collapses.

**Ryder POV**

The rumble wakes me up. I didn't want to sleep, but I just did anyway. I wonder what that rumble is though. My body aches all over, but despite that, I turn over to my stomach, my body screaming in protest. I ignore it though. I crawl forward slowly, dragging myself across the floor. I see my fingers with chunks missing, and parts missing from the flesh of my arm.

I don't know where I am going, just out of this place. It's not safe to just lie down here. Besides, if I keep moving, then I won't be as likely to fall asleep.

My hand hits something solid, and I manage to look up to see a wall of rock. Not smooth like the other walls, but uneven, as if it was built up with rocks. I hear some kind of crack, before an intense pressure fills my arm. I almost yell out and glance to my arm, which has been covered with a boulder. I already see my blood seeping from under the rock.

It's so damn hard to ignore the pain! Just ignore it! I can't.

The sudden burst of pain causes my vision to fade out.


	22. A New Day and Mourning

**(Sorry or the delay! Thanks to Hahukum Konn, MentosGoBoom, Percival Jones, (No name), AlexTheMortal, and angie2282 for your reviews! Right, the last perspective was really hard to right... but read on! **

**Lazuli Pyre POV**

I'm not sure what time it is when I wake up, but I have to say the beach in the morning looks actually quite beautiful. I wonder how something like that can exist in the arena, considering the forest I can see looks dead. What's even more surreal is that I can see the rain splashing down on the forest, but stopping just before the beach. I guess it's artificial rain then.

I eat another slice of bread with a very nice honey mixture, along with a bottle of water before looking down at Tally again. She seems to be healing. The brown bruises have gone almost clear, but the wounds have got an odd shine to them.

As I eat, I wonder what I am going to do today. Will someone find us? I think I'm just going to stay here until someone breaks my peace. Either that or the Game makers will think of something worse to do. Maybe they'll flood the beach, or make the sand scalding hot. Either way, I relax back in the shade. Despite being relaxed, I'm still away, listening out for the crunching of sand of a silent whisper of movement.

The exact crunching of sound I was listening for alerts me and I slowly get up, looking in front of me. There is no one. I turn around. Still no one. But I know someone is here. Are they hiding round the other side of the cornucopia? I stand up slowly, ready to fight at a moment notice.

A rustling sound is behind me, and I whip around my leg, and I feel it make satisfying contact. There is a squeak of fear and I look to the side to see a small girl cowering behind the pile of food. I walk towards her, and she starts shaking. I think she's Olive or something. Her figure shocks me slightly. Tears are dripping down her face, and It's a sad sight to look at.

Seeing she isn't going to be a threat, I look to who I hit, and see it's an equally small boy, who I remember is James, the one who scored the lowest in training. I wonder briefly if it was deliberate, but I cast that thought from my mind as he lays vulnerable on the floor. I think I might have kicked him in the head.

"Hey." I decide to try and talk to Olive. "Are you okay?" Silly question really. It's the games. No one is truly okay.

Olive looks at me with distrust in her eyes. I can't blame her really. I'm still considering her an enemy, although only slightly.

"It's okay." I decide to sit down. Maybe that will coax her that I don't intend to kill her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I just want food..." she whispers.

"That's fine. Have as much as you want. I got lots to spare." I motion to the pile of food. She probably hasn't eaten for a day, and judging by her eyes, probably hasn't slept. I feel slightly guilty that I slept peacefully but I'm not going to complain. Sleep is important. It allows you to feel fresh and ready for pretty much anything.

I move back, to invite Olive to take what she wants. While she gingerly picks things out, I look to James. I'll leave him there. I can't abandon him, as this is where I'll survive.

Or at least I hope to.

**Sabrina Brookes POV**

I feel horrible. My stomach seems to be twisting in knots, and judging by Poppy's silent mumbles, she's even worse off than me. I've lost count how many times I've cursed the Capitol. I just want these games to end.

Poppy is strong for a little girl. Despite my offers to carry her, she still walks through the forest brush. We only had like an hour of sleep, but we just continued to move. I've think we've gone in circles. I swear I've seen that broken branch before. As long as we're away from everyone else, I'm okay.

It's in this solitude of my mind that I wonder what I will do in a life or death situation. I'll fight, of course, but will I kill? Am I prepared to murder someone in cold blood? Prepared to murder someone to win this Game?

God, I don't know. Only a week and a bit ago I was at home, chasing my annoying sister around. Now I've been practically imprisoned by the Capitol. I wonder... is there somewhere that I can escape this arena? Is there an end to this forest where I can get free? Will I be able to escape with my life?

The questions whirl in my head in an incomprehensible torrent. I want Poppy to live, but for me to win, she has to die. A drop in angle alerts me from my thoughts and we are heading downhill. Poppy is behind me, carefully picking her way through the trees, but I go faster. I can see something... it looks like... Is it?

I'm almost certain now, as I move through the trees. The twisted top, the ridged design...

Yes! It's the cornucopia, a blessing in disguise. I'm hoping its food. Then I could quench my hunger which is burrowing into my belly like some kind of flesh eating worm.

It looks like my chances are improving!

**Ryder's POV**

Damn... I can't move. I have no idea how long I've been here, at least five hours for sure. I can't feel my arm, my back has turned into a dull thud, and to make matters worse I can't see a thing. Once again I try pushing the block crushing my arm off, but it doesn't work. If I go much longer, I think I'm just going to have to get rid of my arm.

Still nothing compared to my tests though...

**Aron Nether POV**

My head is spinning. I'm hurt all over. I have no idea how long I've been walking through the forest. I managed to crawl out of the rock pile with minimum injuries. At this time, I need to find somewhere to rest, not bother with Xavier. Sina wouldn't want me to fight fruitlessly... geez... this hurts so much!

I can hardly concentrate, my mind is pulsing. A sudden pain in my chest racks my body and I fall to my knees, coughing. I see red splatter from my mouth.

Blood? Man... I try to move, but my chest protests. The muscles feel like they are ripping apart... my bones shattered... I wish I could know what is wrong.

Sina? How are you doing I wonder. Is there a place after Death Sina? Somewhere we can be together again?

No! Why am I thinking like that! I'm not dying... I can't die! Not here, not in the Games.

I manage to crawl forward but my hand slips on the grass and fall onto the floor. I can't move anymore... I've got no more energy...

A sweet laugh draws my attention to my side. I manage to turn my head to see Sina... Sina!

"Sina!" I hear myself speaking, although I don't have any control over what I say. "Sina, you are all right! I thought you were dead!"

Sina smiles at me, and disappears.

"SINA! Sina... S-Sina..." I shake my head, my eyes feeling hot but the rest of my body feeling cold. I'm seeing things now... have I gone crazy because of the pain?

Talking of which, I can't feel it. I can't even feel myself moving. Oh? I'm not moving... No! My muscles don't respond, my arms are like weights, I can't move on! I can't get up I can't... no... no damnit no! Move! Move!

My struggles are in vain, as I still don't move an inch. I see Sina again, and she motioning for me to come to her. I shake my head and she disappears again. I keep my eyes shut. I can't think of her, I can't!

But the temptation is too much, and I open my eyes. At least, I try to, but they don't respond. The darkness is stifling. I feel faint, I... I'm dying? Is this what it feels like?

I'm not panicking any more. Is that what happens when you die. You realise it and...

Yep... there's the dull thud of the cannon. Guess they know I'm done for.

I didn't win Sina... but at least I get to see you again...

I'm coming... back...

Sina...

**(And thus, Aron is out. R.I.P Aron Nethers. I think on that death, I'll have a little time before the next death considering I seem to be going through them like cows to the slaughter lol. See you then **


	23. Determination

**(Thanks to angie2282, Hahukum Konn, ecto90210, Alexthe Mortal, and (nameless reviewer. Talking of which, I'm not sure if it's a problem with fanfiction, but could you give yourself a name. It's just easier, thanks!). As promised, no deaths! Yay! Past time! Read on!)**

**Ryder POV**

My scream echoes through the cave as I finally manage to get free of that damn rock. I chuck the bloody sharp stone away. You may think I used my strength to pull it out. Not the case. I found the rock, grit my teeth, and broke my arm to the point it was numb, and I could just pull it out. I now have a huge gash through by elbow which stings from every movement.

I have to admit I'm feeling slightly faint, but that is not going to stop me from moving. I force myself to my feet, and support my broken arm with my other one. I start to walk through the dark cave, finding a different way from the one that caved in.

It's going to take all my strength to get out of this cave, I think. Soon, I'm going to die of blood loss. I need to find something sufficient to use like a bandage. I'm thinking the leaves outside would be good, as they are big and could wrap around my arm.

So, my objective for today? Get the hell out of here.

**Sabrina Brookes POV**

I throw the sword down in disappointment and shake my head at Poppy. "All weapons. No food or drink to be seen."

I feel really bad. My stomach feels like it's about to die, if that is even possible. Poppy looks just as disheartened. I persuaded myself it was the food, but no, it had to be weapons. Useless, to be honest. I know I'm not going to kill anyone, so what use are swords or maces going to be? No use at all.

"We could look on the bright side." Poppy murmurs, and I look at her in surprise. She doesn't usually talk.

"How so?"

"Well, if we have weapons it means we can defend ourselves in the case of a fight. Also, if we spot any tributes with food, we can threaten them to give us their food." Poppy explains.

"I see." I reply. "I guess that's best then." I decide to choose a small dagger, but it feels uncomfortable in my hands.

"Someone has been here..."

I look to Poppy. "Really?" I feel the seeds of panic. Are they still here? Are they waiting for an opportune moment to strike?

Poppy nods. "There are footprints through this grass, at the mud. I would estimate at around midnight."

"Do you think they are still here?"

"I wouldn't think so, otherwise we'd see more markings to suggest so." Poppy sits down next to the Cornucopia. "Well, in any case, I think It'd be best if we stay here. We can't eat anything in the forest anyway. I'm not going to trust the leaves or the trees. It would be just like the game makers to persuade us to eat, and then kill us there and then."

"Hey, Poppy..."

Poppy looks up. "Yes?"

"What was it like for you in District 3? That's electronics, right?"

"Yes." Poppy confirms. "One of the reasons why I don't like this arena. Too 'natural'. But, in District 3 I lived comfortably. My mum and dad were wealthy, and always brought me things to tinker with. I loved taking things apart, separating all the screws, wires and things, and then putting it back together. People always called me a genius for my age. I don't think I am though. Some people in my District could dismantle a TV and make it into a radio or a transmitter."

"What are your mum and dad like?"

"Mum works in a large factory, and she's the manager. She directs everyone around, telling people to move this, move that, connect that wire to this wire." Poppy smiles as she talks about her parents. I'm glad she is enjoying the moment. "My dad is a worker himself. A scavenger, of sorts. But like, an official scavenger. He legally sells things he gets from the dump."

"Can't people just go to the dump themselves?"

"No. It's off limits. Only dad's company can go there. Lots of things are useful there, so they get a good sum of money for it."

I nod. But how can a well off girl like Poppy get chosen for this slaughter? I mean, Poppy doesn't have a reason to win, so why put her there in the first place. If the Hunger Games HAD to exist, I would put people who had a reason to win in, not people that will just die for no reason at all. At least people who have a reason die trying.

I'm about to say something else when a parachute floats down and lands in-between me and Poppy. Attached to the parachute is a square box. I motion to Poppy to open it.

"No. It's probably for you." Poppy declines.

"I doubt it. Why would anyone want to support me?"

Poppy shrugs, and then leans over and pulls the ribbon free of the box, before opening the flaps. Her face suddenly changes into one of delight and she throws something at me. I catch it, and see it's a bread roll powdered with something white. When I take a bite, I realise it's sugar, and somehow it tastes good with the bread and manages to quench my hunger.

"They're from my district!" Poppy exclaims. "And there are fourteen of them, enough to support us for a couple of days, a week or more if we ration them."

"That's great." I say. "Now we are getting somewhere. I think we should just stay here for the day, right?"

Poppy nods, and nibbles at the bun, relishing the taste of her district.

**Amber Waverly POV**

When I see him, I will rip his throat out. I think I know what Xavier feels like all the time now. If Ryder and I meet, it isn't going to end with sweet words.

There will be blood.

I knew Jasper had to die, but he didn't need to die like that! He was killed in a cowardly fashion, and to make it worse, Ryder ran away. I hope he is already dead.

Jasper's death hit me hard, especially considering the fact I forgave him as he died in my arms. I should have worked with him from the start, instead of holding a stupid grudge. Jasper and I would have been a team to contend with but no, Ryder had to just go and kill him!

I slice the tree with the sword I stole from Vera with so much ferocity it's gets embedded in the trunk. I breathe heavily. I just want this to end. I want to win, and I want to somehow find my parents. Not to reunite a happy family. With Jasper gone, it cannot be happy. But rather to beat some sense into them. How dare they leave us alone! How are a sister and brother meant to support themselves. Our selfish parents had to go to 'move to bigger and better things'. How stupid. Parents shouldn't abandon their kids whatever the situation! God!

I'm so stressed out, it's so unlike me. I need to think clearly and calmly. If I let my emotions get the better of me, I might as well be dead. For now, I want to find Ryder.

And it is not going to be pretty when I get my hands on him!


	24. Crunch

**(Thanks to Hahukum Konn, angie2282, AlexTheMortal, MentosgoBoom, and Nameless271! Thanks to y'all for the reviews! Over 100! I always feel good getting over 100 reviews. So, let's have what I suspect is an unexpected chapter... Read ON! **

**Lazuli Pyre POV **

I pass around a couple of fruit crackers to my small group. I'm quite happy, surprisingly. Olive, James and I have made a nice 'homely' atmosphere as such in the cornucopia. Tilly is still out of it, but I'm hoping she'll wake up soon, although I'm not sure what her reaction will be. Will she attack us, or run away, or join our group as an ally, at least for the moment.

I stare at her motionless form, and wonder what her story is. Underneath the dirt on her face is smooth, almost creamy skin. There is no obstruction, everything seems to be placed perfectly, her eyes, her nose, her mouth.

I shake my head, surprised that I actually feel... jealous. I wonder how she lived as well.

In a long discussion with Olive and James, I learnt about their situations.

Olive has two brother and three sisters, all older than her. What I found a surprise is that her eldest brother and sibling Max Holiday actually won the games ten years ago, and in another surprising move is that the other four siblings were never drawn. Olive is now under pressure from her family to follow in her brother's footsteps.

James is as different from her as you could guess. He is a lonely kid, no brothers or sisters. His dad was killed by a poisonous plant he was investigating, and his mother killed herself when she couldn't handle coping with her husband's death. Instead of moving to an orphanage, James had ran away and lived on the outskirts of District 11 stealing food and never getting caught until a few months ago, where as punishment his name was entered in the lottery pottery fifty times! His chances were slim, and that was proved when he was chosen.

This is why I wonder about Tilly's past. James and mine are based in tragedy, while Olive is being pressured.

I take my token from my pocket and stare at the blue gleam. I wonder how you're coping, Onyx.

**Ryder POV**

Never ending darkness... it feels like it's about to pull me into its embrace and never let go. The lights are few and far between, not enough comfort. The caves are in a lattice formation, and I keep turning left and then right and repeat it so I know I am always going in a different direction and not turning in circles. I've tucked the pain into a small ball for now and focus on finding the outside.

Footsteps drive me to a halt and I listen. They are uneven, as if the person has a limp. I quickly draw back to the floor and hold my breath as the figure makes itself known.

It's Xavier! No... don't see me... do not see me!

I have to clamp my hand over my mouth when I see his face against the light. One eye is swelled shut, the other squinting from a huge cut which seems to be across his old scar. Blood seeps down his face, but it only makes himself more demented. I see him massage his leg, and realize that he is injured, hopefully fatally.

"Where are you, little rabbit?" He calls out, his voice echoing through the caves. "I can hear you... practically smell your fear. It would be best to give up now, otherwise you will suffer a painful death. If you appear now, I'll make it quick... haha..."

I don't respond, don't even take a breath. Make no movement. Make no sound.

"... ANSWER ME!" The roar causes me to breath in even more as the very caves seem to shake. Xavier's face scowls and he moves away.

As I look after him, it's then I see a peculiar shape, almost like a shell... don't tell me!

I need to think fast. I need to take care of Xavier. I glance around me and spot a conveniently shaped rock. I pick it up with my healthier arm and step forward. It's heavy, weight in my arm. But I can't drop it. This is the chance of a lifetime. I begin to run. Ignore the pain, run towards him!

Xavier turns. He's noticed me! No time to stop! I raise the stone above me just as he grins. "There you-"

"SHUT UP!" I surprise myself by yelling and smash the rock straight into the bridge of his nose. The satisfying crunch of bone causes me to grin myself. But it is not enough. Far from it. Xavier sways, before falling backwards to the ground. I lift the stone with my arm and slam it down once, twice, and I keep slamming. I don't stop. I can't stop. My arm moves by itself. Even when I hear the cannon fire I don't stop.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

It's like music to my ears; this is perfect, this is what I need to feel! I suddenly stop, horrified at what my mind is thinking, horrified at what I just did. I'm not bloodthirsty like that... I glance down at my hands. Covered in blood. The floor? Covered in blood.

Then I make the mistake to look at Xavier's face. Or at least, where his face used to be. The mulch of flesh, bone, muscle and blood could not be called a face anymore. It was almost like fleshly raked soil. I've seen faces bubbling with pus look more like this. In fact, compared to what was once Xavier, I'd happily kiss them.

But I've killed him! I've managed to kill Xavier! I turn, hoping what I saw wasn't a fragment of my imagination. The twisted shell, the same as the one in the forest. A cornucopia! But is it what I truly need? If it's not, I am dead.

I walk forward as it comes into view. Boxes fill my view. But of food or...

I rip the one closest open to me and almost shout in glee.

Medicine! I start ripping boxes open, and I recognise all the things I will need. There are even scalpels and antiseptic and so many other things... yes... Yes! I guess my stock is rising.


	25. Fight or Flight

**(Thanks to angie2282, AlexTheMortal, Nameless271, Allycat1214, MentosgoBoom, and Hahukum Konn for the reviews! Lots of interchanging POV from two people in this chapter, and a characters true person comes to light... Read on! **

**Tilly POV **

My head feels like it's been hammered on for a whole day. I don't open my eyes, merely let my body start to react with my mind. I'm surprised I'm not dead, I mean, I was shot by those darts. Does that mean somebody saved me? But who would save me in these Hunger Games?

I open my eyes slowly, and see that I'm in the cornucopia I was heading to. I tilt my head and spot the backs of three different people. Two girls and one boy. I have no idea who they are, but they are enemies. Maybe I can take them all out quickly... yes, this seems like a good plan. I must've missed the people who have died, though. I wonder how many were killed yesterday.

I slowly get up, careful not to draw attention to myself. It seems that small group is embroiled in talking. I look around for something to use as a weapon. There is only food. Nothing I can use as a weapon.

Guess I'm going to have to get physical.

I'm not much of a tough fighter, but I'm quick. With surprise on my side I should be able to take all three down and kill them. Three less for the games.

Better now than never.

I take off quickly, my feet digging in the sand. The smaller looks around just as I crack my knee into her cheek. I don't take any time to look at her but rather pick the other boy up, who I recognise as James now, and throw him sideways so he stumbles and rolls near the ocean.

Now, the older girl, Lazuli I recognise, is prepared.

"Wait, wait, we aren't going to hurt you." She says, raising her hands in defence.

I'm not listening to her. In these Games, there can be no alliances, no partner ships. I grab a box and throw it at her. As she gets distracted I charge into her, and start punching her. It's not elegant, I know, but It works.

**Lazuli Pyre POV**

Those are strong punches. It's all I can do to stop the punches hitting my face. I should have suspected this; I should have just left her to die. Why do I have to be sympathetic! But, I have the advantage of being bigger. I manage to get her off of me and scramble to my feet. She's breathing heavily. I'm not sure if I can do this... I'm not a physical person by any means.

I glance at Olive, whose clutching her face and moaning slightly, and James is nowhere to be seen.

I have to make a choice. Do I run for it, or do I attempt to fight Tilly? Despite being injured, she seems quite fresh. You would guess I'd have the advantage, but I'm not a fighter...

I know what I have to do. I'll do what Katniss said I should do.

"I'm sorry, Olive." Olive glances at me with wide eyes.

I run.

**Tilly POV**

She's running? That wasn't expected. I should have guessed, though. But doesn't she know about those darts? Maybe they'll to my job for me.

I smile to myself, ready to finish her off when she goes down. But then she turns and scrambles up the cliff side. I instinctively follow her. I can't let her go now, Lazuli is a key player, and I need to get her right now!

**Lazuli Pyre POV**

Thank god these rocks are easy to climb. I keep on climbing though. I need to get to the top, and then I can run through the forest until I lose her. But while I climb my back starts to scream, and I guess the injury I got when I fell down that hole is coming back.

But I can't give up.

I look down and see Tilly is following me rather quickly. I speed up, and see the top closing in. If only I can get there, I can get away!

It takes roughly twenty seconds, but I grab the top of the cliff. I go to pull myself up, but suddenly my foot gets grabbed. I look down to see Tilly hold of my foot, and she is pulling trying to dislodge me. I am not moving though.

**Tilly POV**

Come on! I'm so close! If I can get her to fall, then she will almost certainly die from this height. I pull on her ankle further but she continues to keep hold of the cliff top. Why is she so reluctant damn it!

A jolt suddenly runs through me and I cough, blood dripping down my lips. My neck is killing me, it hurts so much! I guess this is the aftermath of those darts... I cannot die! 

**Lazuli Pyre POV**

I can't go up, and I can't go down. This is literally a life or death situation. Despite my best efforts of shaking her off she continues to keep hold.

Footsteps draw my gaze upwards, and I see James. But his face, it looks... almost... oh no...

James grins at me, and I can only stare in horror and he steps on my hand hard. I lose my grip of the cliff face and feel myself falling backwards in the air.

**Tilly POV **

Lazuli falls straight onto me and now we are both falling. No! How did it come to this! This wasn't as planned; this wasn't as I saw it in my head. I'm meant to win, I'm meant to defeat the opposition and heal my mother from her cancer and make her life better.

I have to prove my dad wrong! I need to go back to my District! I have to save –

**Lazuli Pyre POV**

The impact on the beach is hard. My back seems to crack but most of the force is taken by Tilly. I hear the cannon shot on the moment of impact, but I stay still, wondering If I broke anything. When I think I haven't, I roll off of Tilly and look at her, breathing hard.

She is dead. Blood is seeping across the sand from the bottom of her head, and her leg is twisted the complete wrong way.

I got off good. I'm not hurt, apart from my back, but that isn't serious. This is the second time I've survived a fall with someone with me dying. First Jacob, and then Tilly right now.

I'm sure she had a reason to one, as do we all. I'm just glad I'm one step closing to coming back to Onyx.

**(And thus, Tilly is down and out. R.I.P. Tilly. And what is with James, hmm? See you next time! **


	26. How Time Flies

**(Thanks to Nameless271, AlexTheMortal, and Hahukum Konn for the reviews! At the end of this chapter I'll post those who died in the second day. Read on! **

**Sabrina Brookes**

Ever since that last cannon shot around two days ago, nothing else has happened. Poppy and I have stayed together, living off the buns. We have to drink the rain water, although it doesn't seem that bad. Can't choose what you have in this environment.

I reflect on the survivors. As far as I'm aware, only 9 people remain. Obviously, Poppy and I. Lacy hasn't died, and I wonder just what she is doing. Perhaps she is injured somewhere, suffering. I also think of our fellow ex-allies, Olive and James. Those two must be scared out of their minds, poor things. Then there is Tobias, who is still wondering out there. I haven't even seen him once. Then my main rival females, Amber and Lazuli. Amber must be either enraged, crazy, or both, after all, Jasper's face shone in the sky for the few seconds. Lazuli must be going well as well, which is to be expected. Lastly Ryder is alive somewhere. It's hard to determine who the last people will be. Since Xavier was finally killed, most seem like wildcards. James and Olive, Tobias, and even Poppy.

As the time draws closer and closer, I start, clichéd as it sounds, to reflect on my life. Heck, I'm only 17, yet it seems as if I fulfilled most of my life. My arguments with Bridgette about clothes and makeup seem stupid to me now. Childish. Mum must be watching. I can just imagine her watching, watching to see if she will lose another loved one. First Dad, then me...

I look at Poppy, and the image that has kept coming to me over the last two days comes back to me. Her body, lifeless, and me standing over her, grinning in victory. I know, I KNOW that I have to... to kill her, if I want to go back home. I know that I will have to betray the small, sweet girl. I also know that I won't be able to harm that innocent body and mind.

It's such a dilemma, what do I do dad? What would you do if you were in my situation?

**Lazuli Pyre POV **

Two days since I made the choice of abandoning Olive. I should feel happy that I escaped, happy that I'm the one that survived and Tilly was the one who died. But I cannot shake the pit in my stomach, cannot shake this feeling of betrayal.

Talking of betrayal, James stays on the forefront on my mind as well. It was only to be expected though, I mean, who gets a one without doing so deliberately. My trust was misplaced, and the only fool here is me, alone and starving.

I should have gone back to the cornucopia, but I fear what I may find. I fear that Olive is suffering slowly for the last two days, since I know she has not died. So instead, I took to walking in the forest aimlessly. Guess it was a mistake. Now I got no food and am only surviving on the dank rain. The sun is gone. The warmth is gone, replaced with cold and rain.

Two more years, two more years and I wouldn't have had to be in the Hunger Games. I wish these games were scripted, using special effects and things like that. I wish it were all a novel, or a movie, or something other than real life. I wish my parents didn't talk against the Capitol.

We could have been a happy family. Raven, Marcus, Onyx and me. I could have got support from Marcus. I could have got a loving hug, a kiss on the cheek from Raven. But all I got of my parents is a few wispy memories.

Memories... they are not memories! They are avoxes, punished by the capitol, punished for what should be a right, not a crim. Now, they are mute and suffering. I saw them, I saw them and couldn't do anything! I wish I could tell Onyx, I wish I could tell anyone that would listen. I need someone to talk to, someone to share my fears with. But I got myself. Me, myself and I.

Never has that statement been so true.

**Ryder POV **

I never stop thinking about my father. I worry about what he feels, but I am looking forward to the emotions I will feel when I win. The emotions that will go through my father will be music to my ears. I will be able to make his life better, and I will be able to finally, finally stop the experiments on myself. I won't need money any more, we can live in luxury.

No, no, I'm being to optimistic with myself. For now, I need to concentrate only on healing what remains of my ravaged body. I've treated the cuts, and have practically covered myself in bandages. The Capitol were even thoughtful enough to provide a mirror so I can treat my wounds on my face.

My arm... my arm is useless. I've put it in a sling, but it won't be used again, not even to use a pencil. I know that it will have to be amputated. I can't do it here despite the tools. I'd just bleed out to death.

I also got the problem of food. But, I've survived longer without food.

I will start moving again soon. Killing Xavier has only fuelled my desire to win. It's like Xavier is the wall that I broke through for freedom from a prison.

I'm not bothered by death. I can kill so easily, because death has surrounded me from a young age. I never forget the corpses on the hospital beds when I'm recovering from one of my experiments. Their eyes either closed or pearly. Tongues lolling out. Sometimes the skin has contracted, tightening the face into a deathly mask.

Sometimes... sometimes I saw the results of experiments gone wrong. The results of something that could have easily gone wrong with me. Rashes, bleeding gums, rotting teeth, bulbous sacs of pus, spots, mucus, tissue, faeces and urine. I've seen so much devastating stuff that I've become dull to it. Much like the drug in my system is doing at the moment so that I don't feel the pain.

Soon... soon I will make my father proud. Soon, my life will change forever.

**Amber Waverly POV**

Starvation is nothing compared to what I feel. I can survive... I WILL survive until I find Ryder. I know he is alive. Somewhere, hiding, probably. I don't care about my wellbeing. All I care about is Jasper's unjust death. All I care about is getting justice. I will not forgive. I cannot forgive.

Ryder... Ryder made a bad mistake. But... but something keeps tingling in my head. Some sort of... feeling... that I recognise his voice. I can't shake it, but what scares me the most is where I remember it from.

I remember that voice years back. When I found Jake's broken body. I remember it clearly, because Jake had disappeared for a few days. I was horrified when it was reported that he had 'died while hunting outside of the District'. But that didn't explain the rashes on his neck and arms. The black eyes and bruises. The only lethal animals outside our district are ones with claws and talons. None what causes those kind of physical injuries.

I believed he died in a battle, only not in the wilderness with animals. I believe he died when battling another person in the wilderness. I believe, that someone either hunted him down themselves, or a friend betrayed him. Jake often showed signs of hating the Capitol.

I promised myself I'd find the truth.

That's why I'm in these Games. Initially, it was because of Jake. When I win, I will use everything in my power to find his killer.

Not only will I get revenge for Jasper's death. If my suspicions are correct... if they are... then Jake's death will be avenged as well.

**(As said, here are those who died in the second day:**

**District 1  
Jasper Waverly **

**District 2  
Aron Nethers**

**District 5  
Tilly **

**District 7  
Dan Miller**

**District 10  
Xavier King **

**District 11  
Vera Knight**

**Woah, mostly POV's... lol. See you next time! **


	27. And then there were Eight

**(Thanks to Nameless271, smileyronni, AlexTheMortal, Mystery45, and angie2282 for your reviews! I enjoyed writing this chapter and as the title implies, someone dies to make eight, but will it be a POV or not? Let's find out, shall we?)**

**Lazuli Pyre POV **

After a lot of time thinking, I've decided to find my way back to the Cornucopia, I have to know whether Olive is hurt or not. I don't know why, but my mind will not be able to rest otherwise. The only problem is, I have no idea where to start. I just wondered randomly around the forest. I see hills in front of me, but behind me is just the plain old trees with a river running thro... river?

Wait one moment... if there is a river, then it must go down the see... maybe if I follow it away from the hills I'll come to the beach, where I can walk around it in search of the Cornucopia. It's kind of annoying I hadn't given the river any thought previously.

The sound of trickling, now I'm concentrating on the river, is comforting. Not like the rain's trickling, which is harsh and horrible. I follow the river through the forest, sometimes having to detour around a large bunch of bushes or a particularly thick tree. But after a while, the trees start to thin and I can see blue sky ahead. The blue sky immediately makes me feel better, and I approach the cliff edge. The river turns into a waterfall, which rushes down the sheer drop down into the ocean. I can see it's deep right near the cliff, but also the beach further down to my left.

A twig snapping draws my head around, instantly thinking of James considering last time he pushed me down a cliff.

Instead, I'm relieved to see the familiar form of Olive. "Olive! You're okay! But how did you find me?"

I notice Olive's eyes a squinted. "I followed you."

"Oh? Why didn't you come sooner?"

"I should be asking the questions!" Olive spat with venom, which, it's fair to say, surprised me. "Why did you abandon me! You left me when we had already said we'd be a team until the end! I put my trust in you, as did James! But of course, James disappeared. I trusted you!"

Olive's face was flushed, and I couldn't help but feel extremely guilty. "Olive, I'm sorry, but I had to make a split deci-"

"For your own selfish reasons! You almost singlehandedly ruined my aim of winning and living up to the family name! And I will win! I was planning on pushing you off the cliff later when we were like the last people..."

"In that case, It doesn't matter whether I left you or not then, would it?"

"Shut up!" Olive exclaimed. "I've been trying to find the right time to take you out, but you were always careful to look around. But you never spotted me. Then I had to step on a stupid twig before I could sneak up on you and kill you. I guess I'll have to go head to head then!"

I raise my hands in protest. "Look, Olive, I'm not going to kill you off all people. I mean, I know your story and I am not going to ruin it for you. But you can only HOPE that you will win, not KNOW. That's just being way to optimistic."

"Well sorry if I just want to survive!" Olive screamed, before suddenly rushing at me.

I'm too shocked to move when she tackles into me. Both of us fall down towards the ocean below.

**Sabrina Brookes POV**

"You know, I'm actually getting used to here..."

I look to Poppy in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"If you ignore the fact we are going to die, it's basically one huge vacation, right?" Poppy smiled at me, but I only blink. "Think about it. We've travelled to a forest as a family. I'm your little sister. Our parents are with us, and we meet 21 other people in our tourist group." Poppy stops and leans on a tree trunk, before she grins mischievously. I'm still rather confused.

"However, they slowly die one by one. The group knows it is one of them, but who? Immediate suspicion goes to the oldest member of the group, a man named Xavier. Dressed in black and a ferocious scar on his face, he merely deflects there accusations. In the groups mind, it is definitely him. However both of us have suspicions of our own."

I realise that Poppy is trying to make light of the situation, and I thank her for it in my mind. I decide to play along. "I wouldn't suspect Xavier though. He is so suspicious that he can't be the murderer. It'll be someone inconspicuous, someone who doesn't speak out much."

"Thus, our detective minds turn towards the innocent teenager, James. He doesn't speak, but merely takes photos."

"But, he suddenly gets murdered, and his body is beaten savagely. It comes to our minds it might be two people working together."

"The most obvious suspects are the brother-sister duo of Jasper and Amber, along with the lovers on honeymoon Aron and Sina."

"But suddenly, Aron and Sina collapse, clutching their throats in pain. They soon die."

"Poison? But who did it?"

"Only the one who knows a lot about medicine. My suspicion turns towards my own partner."

Poppy laughs, now sitting on the ground. "That's a twist and a half for sure. Well then, I'm insulted my partner thinks like that. But maybe, maybe she is trying to divert the attention from herself. I add up all the facts, and come up with the conclusion you killed them because someone stole your precious jewel. I realise that when you inspected their bodies, you were actually looking for your jewel."

"Ah, but you need evidence, right. Innocent until proven guilty, right?"

"Right. I realise that your nail polish is smudged, and I suddenly remember the smudge across the first victim's neck, from when he was strangled. Thus, case solved. No one would think a detective would commit a murder, let alone lots of murders."

I grin. The brief role-playing talk has lightened my mood. I'm not sure how we can so casually talk about death like that, but it works.

I think about it, and I think I want Poppy to win these games. But then that would mean I would have to sacrifice myself...

But I realise, I would have no qualms of Poppy winning. After all, she has much more to gain than me.

**Lazuli Pyre POV**

We land in the ocean with a splash. Warm, salty water floods my mouth as I sink downwards. For a moment I panic, clutching at my throat, before I burst from the water, coughing and retching. I'm suddenly tackled in the water, and Olive is clutching my hair, trying to pull me under the water. I resist, and elbow backwards. The water slows down my action by I still make contact with flesh. I try again and Olive releases me. I quickly spin around to receive a hard punch in the face. I try to swim backwards, but Olive grabs my leg and swims near the cliff face. She's much stronger than I had expected.

As we get closer to the rock, Olive slams my leg into the cliff. I cry out in pain and try to kick out, but Olive slams it again. I push forwards towards the cliff and drive my elbow into Olive's shoulder. My leg free, I push off of her stomach and try to swim away. The current instead grabs me and pulls me closer to the cliff. Olive suddenly grabs my hair and smashes my face into the cliff. I gasp in pain but my head gets slammed into the unforgiving rock again. Olive tries once more, but I put my hands in front of me, stopping her. I elbow backwards, contacting her face, turn around, grab her shoulders and swing her through the water into the cliff. She groans and I kick her in the gut, before putting my hands together and smashing them on the back of the neck.

I take the chance and start to swim towards the beach. Carefully I go over waves and the flow of the ocean before I finally feel the sand under my feet. I take a breath and touch my nose. When I bring it to my eyes I see the red of blood. I groan and turn around to see where Olive is when she tackles into me, screaming like a banshee. She pulls my legs out from under me and knocks me to the sand. She grabs my hair and slams my head to the ground again and again. Olive finally stops, but then punchs me in the cheek.

I groan as she punches me again, but then I roll of and push her away. We both face each other, panting.

"I... don't... want to fight!" I exclaim, catching my breath.

"Unless you... want to die, you will... have to fight!" Olive exclaims herself, running at me again. I swerve to the right and she goes straight past me. I grab her arm on the way, and pull back. Her momentum carries back towards me and I stretch my arm out stiffly. Her neck hits it and she falls on her back. I stomp on her stomach, before picking her up so she is face to face. At this moment, I don't care that she is young.

"This is your last chance, Olive. If you want to die that badly, fine, but I am giving you a chance right here right now. Go away, just run! Take the damn chance!"

"I will take the chance..." Olive says. "To kill you right now!"

Olive suddenly jabs her toes into my stomach, releasing grasp. She drives her elbow into the top of my neck and I jerk backwards, cursing. She runs forward but I grab the top of her shirt, swinging around with her momentum and she runs headfirst into the cliff. She cries out and stumbles backwards. I stick my leg out and she trips over, landing hard on her back. She sits up, and I run at her, before driving my knee into her jaw. Olive cries out again and rolls sideways, but I grab her collar, pick her up and throw her further down the beach. Olive stumbles over the sand before tripping up, landing face first in the sand.

I prepare myself, crouching slightly as she coughs on all fours. She slowly rises, turns around at the same time I sprint forward over the sand. When I'm close enough I jump up and my knee connects hard into Olive's jaw. The girl stumbles backwards and I knee her in the gut. She moans in pain and I spin around, and the toe of my foot hits the side of the head. Olive stumbles sideways and slouches by the cliff, her head against the rock. I move backwards, closer to the water, and realise what I could do to kill her.

I don't think about it and run forward, ready to smash my foot into her head. However she leans back and my foot crashes into the cliff. I let out a small scream of pain as my foot cracks, and Olive suddenly throws sand into my eyes. Blinded, I try to hit out at Olive, but I miss. I suddenly get kicked in the back of my knees and I fall down, before I feel an arm around my neck. It compresses and starts to strangle me. I kick out, trying in vain to get out of this. I feel myself fading all to soon, but I am not giving up here. I manage to get on one knee, and then on my legs, grunting as I lift Olive up. She goes to let go but I grab her arms, locking them in place. I turn around, and then run backwards, driving Olive's back into the cliff. I repeat it before throwing her over my shoulders. She collapses on the ground, clutching her back in pain.

I go over to her, grab her collar and pick her up but she suddenly jabs me in the eyes. I curse and turn around, my eyes watering. As I face the cliff I see a small, jagged rock at the base. I grab it and when I feel a touch on my shoulder I instinctively spin my hand and slice the rock straight into Olive's neck. I drop the stone in shock as Olive stumbles backwards, blinking, clutching her neck. Blood soon gurgles from her throat, and she lets off a few weak gasps and splutters, before her eyes roll into the back of her head and she falls back first onto the sand.

I hear Olive's cannon go off.

I'm surprised at myself. But also scared. I didn't know I could actually kill someone like that. But it was in defence... at least that's what I'm telling myself. I start walking away, but it soon turns into a jog and then a full out sprint. I want to get away from her body. I'm devastated by what I just did and in some crazy notion I feel that she will rise and try to drag me to hell or whatever as well. I close my eyes and continuing running, just wanting the feeling to go away.


	28. A Different Perspective

**(Thanks to Nameless 271, AlexTheMortal, and Bingy for your reviews! A slightly different chapter today, as it doesn't take place in the arena! Read on! **

**District 1 **

"Martha! Martha, where are you!" Derek Waverly looked around in one of the most expensive houses in District 1. "Martha!" He looked through multiple bedrooms and bathrooms, before he heard a sniffle coming from one of the spare rooms. "Martha?"

Derek approached the one and opened the door, to see his wife sitting on the bed, her eyes wet, but staring at a TV. "Martha, what are you doing? We got to go for that dinner, don't we?"

Martha didn't reply. Her make-up was smudged and all over her eyes, while her hair, which was usually so pristine and fine was now matted and dirty looking.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, sitting down next to her. He realised she was watching the Hunger Games, and saw that currently they were following a female through the forest. He grabbed the remote. "You don't want to watch th-"

"Get off!" Martha snapped, grabbing the remote and keeping it clenched in her hand.

"Martha..."

"Don't you realise, Derek, do you know who she is!" Martha pointed at the TV.

Derek looked at the TV monitor, trying to figure out who the girl was. But he actually had no idea. "Am I meant to, Martha?"

"That's Amber! Amber, our daughter, the damn daughter we abandoned! While we were up here drinking our drinks and relaxing, both our children were chosen for the Games!"

"What!" Derek blinked. "But then, where is Jasper?"

"Dead! Dead dead dead dead!" Martha shook, clutching her head. "Dead because of us. We could have persuaded him not to volunteer, we could have persuaded him to stay. But no, our son is dead and now our daughter will likely die soon."

"Martha..."

Martha shot up and pointed and accusing finger at her husband. "It's your entire fault! If you hadn't suggested to 'move up in the world', if you hadn't persuaded me to leave Amber in Jasper's 'capable hands'. You just wanted to see them die, didn't you! You don't care about them; I never should have listened to you!"

Before Derek could respond Martha got up and pushed past him, audibly weeping. "Martha! Martha, get back here!" Derek cursed and sat on the bed, brushing a hand through his hair.

**District 5**

Kyle stared intently at the TV, his mind racing with thoughts. He wanted the camera to go back to his son, not follow anyone else. He knew that in the main square of District 5 they had TV monitors with all the survivor's situations, the final eight. Kyle would have gone outside, but he was afraid that they would somehow pressure him into talking about Ryder, which he didn't want to do. He just wanted Ryder to win.

Kyle had watched the Games from the beginning, and had a couple of near breakdowns as Ryder went through certain situations. Kyle knew that that Daniel was no good as an ally, and that was proven when he freed the two siblings. Kyle was worried that Ryder would get killed by them both, but thankfully Ryder managed to get the upper hand and kill Jasper, before running away. Kyle respected him for it.

Next thing he knew, his son was getting eaten alive by bugs. There was a moment when he was completely covered and Kyle couldn't stop himself shaking, but then he cheered to himself as Ryder pulled himself forward. Then it was in the cave, and Kyle thought Ryder was going to die of blood lose. But eventually he moved, and Xavier appeared.

It was at this point that Kyle gave up and put his head in his hands, sobbing loudly. The harsh crunching noise and the cannon only supported his thoughts that Ryder was completely mutilated by Xavier, not allowed a peaceful death.

But a noise made Ryder's father look up, and he almost cheered in happiness again. Ryder was alive, covered in blood, but alive. His face showed relief, and Kyle literally cheered when Ryder found the cornucopia. Kyle new firsthand how good Ryder was with medical things, considering he often came home with injuries, hid himself up in his room and healed them there.

Now, Kyle was watching Ryder prepare himself for movement.

Kyle smiled to himself, muttering over and over again "You can do it Ryder!"

**District 7 **

"Mum! She's done it! Sabrina got into the final eight!" Bridgette Brookes cheered as she watched the big screen in the main square with her mother. "And you said she couldn't do it!"

Rita's face showed happiness. "I honestly thought she couldn't. I guess I didn't give Sabrina a chance. Now she has got a good ally and has a good chance."

Since Dan had died, all the attention had gone towards Rita and Bridgette. If Sabrina won, it would be good for the whole of the District. Rita was greeted with handshakes and gifts, while Bridgette was now popular at school, and she practically bathing in it.

"I'll be back in a minute." Rita said to her daughter. "Save the place for me, okay?"

Bridgette nodded and Rita started to walk through District 7. She walked through a path known only to her through the forest until she came upon a wooden hut around a tree. Rita ducked into the hut and sat down on the floor, staring at the grave in front of her.

"It's been a long time since I came here..." Rita said to her husband's grave. "I'm sorry, I've just been too distracted lately. Bridgette's been good, assuming you can call arguing with Sabrina good. Talking of Sabrina I thought you should know that she is in the Hunger Games now... still alive thankfully. But she's in the final eight and has got an ally named Poppy. They work well together. I wish you could see them..."

Rita smiled at the grave, before her shoulders slumped and she put her head in her arms. "I'm such a stupid mother... I gave most of my attention to Bridgette and not Sabrina... it won't be my fault if she dies, will it?"

**District 12**

Nathan Skye smiled as he watched the TV with his little sister, Marina. "Yes! Hey, Onyx, I didn't realise Lazuli had that kind of skill."

The other occupant of the room, Lazuli's sister, Onyx, shrugged. "Nor did I."

"She totally pummelled her." Nathan said, before poking Marina. "See, I told you she'll be coming back. She is in the final eight now." Nathan looked up to Onyx. "Talking of which, who is actually remaining? Obviously Lazuli but I haven't been concentrating on anyone else really."

Onyx sat back in her chair. "Well, there are the only allies at the moment, Poppy and Sabrina. Then there are the younger James and Lacy. Then Tobias, Amber, and then Ryder. All of them have proved they should be in the final eight. Tobias has been sneakily going around the arena, watching other people die but not showing himself. Amber has got the ambition because of her brother's death, Ryder got the medical supplies and proved his will to survive, James proved it but killing Tally and almost Lazuli, Lacy by escaping Xavier, and Sabrina and Poppy by pretty much surviving."

"And Lazuli has proved herself as well, don't forget Onyx. After all, she's kept that gem you gave her when the Games started." Nathan said. "She is definitely going to win, don't you worry about it. She'll come back home, and you two will live together again."

Onyx didn't reply and watched as the screen shifted to Lazuli, who was running full pelt across the beach. "I'm worried. Lazuli has always she said she isn't a killer. I think her mind can't handle that she killed someone like that. If she wins... if she wins, Lazuli might turn out to be a completely different person."


	29. Muttations

**(Thanks to angie2282, Nameless271, AlexTheMortal, and Bingy for your reviews! Back to the games, for a chapter entirely in one POV! Yay! Read On! **

**Amber POV**

Another day has passed. No result. I finally realise that unless the Game Makers deliberately drive us together, there is no chance of me finding Ryder. Because of this, I've taken a break, sitting down by a tree and shielding the rain from my face.

So many thoughts are whirling through my head, so many emotions. Anger at my parents and Ryder, sadness for Jasper, confused for myself. Where do I go from? I can't just keep running; I'll just waste my energy, which I need to conserve as there hasn't been any sign of food for the last three days. Water can only keep me alive for a few more days.

Where do I go from here? To I continue to sit down in the hope that Ryder passed me, or do I search for him? Could he be perhaps watching me, or was the most recent cannon his death? I bang the back of the head against the tree I'm on in frustration. That's when I spot something blue... wait... those are...

I suddenly roll from the tree as a body falls from the tree, the dagger hitting into the earth with a soft thud. I get up on one knee and carefully watch the female tribute. When she turns around, I recognise her as the girl from District 4. Lacy, I think. She must've have got that knife from the cornucopia.

"Go!"

Her exclamation catches me off guard. "Aren't you attacking me?"

"Of course not!" Lacy says, quietly. "Wait... be quiet... I think I've lost it..."

Before I can question what 'it' is, a loud roar pierces the air. Lacy dives away from the tree as it is smashed into splinters. I blink in shook at the large beast in front of me.

It's like a bear, but it's larger and stood on two feet, like a human. It's claws a ferociously sharp, but the face... something in the face causes me to think. It's like any other bear, but those eyes... and that scar across its right one... it reminds me... The roaring sounds again but before I can think any more the bear charges. I jump out of its way and land next to Lacy, who is staring at the bear in fear.

"W-We should go..."

"Agreed." Despite the fact we are enemies, if I decide to confront her now, we'll both die. We both turn tail and run between the trees, but we are cut off by another bear, which is smaller than the gray haired one. This time, the hair is a dark blonde colour, and once again the eyes strike me hard. I don't know why.

"Mutts..." Lacy breaths.

"What?" I ask, looking at her.

"Muttations. Genetic freaks created by the Game Makers by combining DNA of two different species."

"How do you know what they are?" I ask, carefully keeping an eye on the dark blonde bear. "Aren't you from District 4?"

"Yes. I know because some of our elders knew, and they told stories about them. We even sometimes found odd fish which we guessed were mutts. The only thing is..." Lacy tapped her sternum. "I think these are bears combined with human DNA."

That's when it strikes me where I recognise the grey bear from. It reminds me of Xavier. The Blonde one suddenly runs forward, causing Lacy and I to get behind another tree.

"Wait, so your saying they are combined with humans? They couldn't... be the Tributes, could they!"

Lacy nods. "I think so. The grey one reminds me of Xavier, especially as I met the human one."

"What sort of freaks are the Capitol..." I shake my head. "I can't exactly pinpoint the other though."

"It's better for you not to know." Lacy says quickly, before pulling something from her waist. "By the way, as we are temporary allies, hears a dagger I got from the weapons cornucopia. I say we team up to take the two bears down, and then we'll make the decision whether we fight each other or ally. All right for now?"

If I want to get to Ryder, and avenge Jasper, then I know I'll have to get rid of these bears. They aren't just going to let us go. "Sure thing. Any ideas?"

"I say we'll take down the X-Mutt first."

"X-Mutt?"

"Xavier Mutt"

I nod to her, and we look at the beast. When the other bear walks past him, X-Mutt growls and scratches the bear across the face. The bear growls itself before retreating.

"Looks like it wants to take us on." I comment dryly.

X-Mutt stalks forward, before it cocks its head at me, before charging forward. I stay my ground, the knife in my hands. X-Mutt comes closer and closer, and I suddenly duck and slide under its legs. Immediately I turn and jump on its back. I try stabbing the hide, but it is too thick to penetrate. X-Mutt rears up and I instinctively grab hold of its neck tight, so I don't fall off. Thankfully the fur keeps a good hand hold. X-Mutt roars in frustrations, but shows intelligence as it's walks backwards and slams my back into a tree. I grunt in pain, but keep my hold on. If I can somehow reach its face, that has to be a weak points. I try to point my dagger into its eyes, but X-Mutt suddenly drops to all fours, throwing me over its shoulder. I land on the leafy foliage, and the moment I stand u X-Mutt charges into me. It feels as if I was run over by a train and my feet leave the ground.

I feel weightless for a moment, before I land with a crash, my limbs aching. Xavier stalks over and places a paw on my back, before pushing down. I groan slightly as my face is pressed to the floor. Don't say this X-Mutt has gained Xavier's 'slow and steady' type of killing. I suddenly grit my teeth in pain as X-Mutt slowly scrapes it's paw across my left leg, causing blood to immediately pour from it. X-Mutt growls before a loud shouting drew his, and mine, attention upwards.

Like a monkey, Lacy drops from one of the trees with her foots hooked on a branch and stabs downwards with the knife. Blood spurted on the floor as X-Mutt rears back, roaring in pain. It's scar reopened, blood stains it's fur. X-Mutt suddenly whips it's paw through the air and connects with Lacy's stomach, and she gets thrown straight by me, where she lands with a grunt.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine..." Lacy pulls herself to her knees, looking down at her stomach. It's not actually a deep cut, but the top has been shredded.

"Where did you learn to balance like that?"

"I often worked as a cabin girl on fishing ships. They use old fashioned ones in District 4 so I often balance like that to tie the rigging."

"Oh, okay." X-Mutt charges again, but Lacy and I are ready, jumping to the side. However, X-Mutt seems to be learning, and stops before sniffing the air. It's gaze turns to Lacy, and I thank anyone who cares to listen. Now I can take care of him. Taking a page out of Lacy's book, I start to scale a tree while watching Lacy carefully. X-Mutt has started using his teeth on her collar and throwing her one, like a mother cat playing with a kitten. Except this isn't playing. I get to the top, and balance myself with one hand, my knife in the other.

I whistle, and X-Mutt turns. I jump.

Feeling weightless for the second time, I fall through the air, gracefully, in my mind. And then reality comes clear as my knife enters straight through X-Mutts uncut eye, and into something fleshy. I let go as blood spurts from the wound, and X-Mutt lets of a woeful roar, before falling to his side in a heavy thud.

"I think you killed it." Lacy says, poking the corpse with her foot.

"Good." I reply, crossing my arms.

"Now we have to deal with other one." Lacy points at the blonde bear, which slowly walks forward. It seems much less menacing than X-Mutt. "Hey, wait..."

I turn to her. "What is it?" I see her pointing at the ground.

"There is some kind of hole covered in grass. Big enough for us to go down."

"And what if it's endless?" I snap at her.

"Then we die." Lacy shrugs. "But if we don't move now, we are actually going to die."

I look towards the bear, which is charging at us. I go to dive again, but I realise that we are enclosed in a small area with trees all together. I guess to signal the hatch. "All right, hatch it is."

Lacy lifts the hatch and quickly goes down feet first. I follow her just as the bears paw whips over my cheek, cutting it. But then I'm going fast down the tube.

**(Throughout the story I've always wanted to add mutts, but I couldn't figure where. But then this opportunity rose! So, Xaviers DNA was one, but then who is the other? I'll let you know when I next go to Amber's POV!**

**See you next time! **


	30. Down Under

**(Thanks to Hahukum Konn, p0werduck, smileyronni, AlexTheMortal, angie2282, Nameless 271, and ecto90210 for your reviews! See if you can guess who the two mutts who appear in this chapter are. The one from last chapter is also revealed. Read on! **

**Sabrina Brookes POV **

I am actually happy with Poppy's company. I feel like we can both make our way through this alive. Well, sometimes feelings are far from the truth.

We have both settled down in a larger tree with roots, which form a dome like shape. It supplies us a brief pause from the rain, which is good considering I feel like I've lived under the sea because of how wet I am. My hair is plastered to my face, and my clothes just supply more and more wait as it gathers rain.

"If this was a different situation, I would love to come here." Poppy says out of the blue. "I mean, the rain kind of gives a good atmosphere with the forest and all. Despite living where I live, I think forests are a thing of beauty, no matter what they are. There aren't that many books in our District about forests, but the few that are there capture their serenity and peacefulness. I always wanted to go to a forest. Wanted to see the animals, like snakes and bears..."

"Well, you won't have to wait long to see bears." I say, looking ahead.

Poppy also looks and her eyes widen when two bears make a proper appearance. They walk together, side by side. Both were around the same size, although the female, which I guess by the eyes, is slightly smaller. The female nuzzles into the males neck, letting off some kind of noise of affection. I guess they are a couple then.

"Right..." I whisper to Poppy. "Let's slowly edge around here, and then climb up a tree and wait them out, okay?"

Poppy nods, looking at the bears with wide eyes. "They are actually quite beautiful. Are you sure they aren't friendly?"

"I'm sure. There won't be wild bears. Besides, I have a feeling they aren't normal."

"What do you mean?" Poppy whispers.

"Look at those eyes. Those aren't bear eyes. They look... look human. I have a bad feeling about this. Let's go, I don't want to take a chance with these bears."

Poppy nods and we both move forward slowly before Poppy suddenly trips on something and falls face first on the ground. I look at the bears in concern, which have suddenly become stock still, before looking at Poppy.

"Are you all right?"

Poppy nods, and sits up. She rummages the ground a bit before grasping something. "It's like a handle..."

"Don't be an idiot. There won't be handles in a forest. Maybe a root that feels like one... but..." I trail off as Poppy grunts and pulls upwards. Some kind of hidden hatch top gets pulled up, revealing a small passage way. I look down it. "I don't think I'm going to trust that."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Poppy nods towards the bears that have got dangerously close. "Do we take our chances?"

I think about the outcomes. Either we face the bears and face death, or go down this tube and face death. Kind of a bad situation, if you ask me. But, I'd rather have a quick death than a long one.

"All right." I say. "Go first down that hole. I'll follow soon after."

"How do you know we won't fall to our deaths?" Poppy asks.

"I don't." I reply.

Poppy smiles slightly, before dropping down the hole. I hear her draw in a gasp before she is out of sight and sound. I look at the bears, before carefully lowing myself down the hole. I quickly support my weight with one hand while I close the hatch, before I let go.

**Amber Waverly POV**

We fell in what looks like some kind of old mine. If I look carefully, I can see the tracks near the walls, and also old lights hanging from the roof. This confuses me, because I thought that the Capitol always makes their own arenas. Either that or they just decided to add a mine for some reason. The place appears to be a giant grid, as every so often we hit a cross roads. Lacy suggested repeating going left, and then right, so that we wouldn't go somewhere we've been before. Talking of Lacy, she is a rather interesting case. She's barely a teenager, yet she is intelligent and advanced in the way she speaks. I kind of want to know what goes on in her mind, but it probably revolves around how to kill me. I know she will try. But for now, we are allies, and hopefully she'll be able to help me find Ryder.

"What's wrong?" Lacy asks, looking up at me. "Is it the fact that the dirty blonde bear was almost certainly your brother?"

"That was not my brother." I snap. "Jasper's gone. Just because they went and got DNA from his body and mixed it with something else alive does not mean that he is alive! The only resemblance of Jasper is the eyes. But only that. My brother is gone, and he cannot be replaced. No, that's not bothering me." I pause from walking. "The thing that is bothering me is the fact we are being followed."

Lacy looks surprised. "Followed? Are you sure?"

I smile. "Of course I'm sure." I turn around. "So, you, hiding around the corner, show yourself and fight me face to face, not from behind."

Lacy stares where I stare, and after a moment, a small boy walks out, shuffling his feet.

"James?" Lacy exclaims.

"James? The kid who got a 1 in training?"

"That's him. I was allied with him near the beginning, but were separated when Xavier attacked our group. We should keep him with us. He won't hurt us." Lacy leant towards me so only I could here. "And besides, we may be able to use him."

I'm not too hot on the idea of 'using' a small boy like him, but if I ally with him, it means I can keep a watch on him. "All right. Keep in front of us, okay?"

James nods and jogs in front of us. I notice he is much dryer than us, which means he has been in these caves for a while.

I look at Lacy and James, and realise that I'm allied with the youngest person in the Games, as well as the weakest.

A sudden bright light practically blinds me as the cave lights up. I cover my eyes, blinking, before my vision comes back to me. All the lights are lighted up on the roof of the cave, and it looks very different.

A crackling of something is heard, before a voice starts speaking.

"Hello again, Tributes." I remember this voice of the interviewer, Julius. I wonder what he has to say. "Congratulations to all of you for reaching this far in the Games. At this moment, all eight of you are in the caves. The exits are sealed. These caves are where the finals will take place. To make it much more exciting, the lights will always be on. But, that isn't the only reason I am speaking to you all now. If you look to the walls, you will see an arrow, which could only be revealed by the light. This arrow will lead you to what I would say is an extravagant feast. All the food you could want – and need – are lying where the arrows point. That is all."


	31. The Feast

**(Thanks to Percival Jones, Nameless271, ecto90210, AlexTheMortal, KatnissxPeeta, Kookiemnstr4560, angie2282, and p0werduck for your reviews! Right, this is part 1 for the feast! And to make it interesting, I will say that during the two parter there are three deaths. Not saying who of if they are a POV though. Read on!)**

**Lazuli Pyre POV**

I found the cornucopia again. Not that it helped me. I couldn't cast the thoughts away from my mind about the death of Olive. Her bloody throat against her otherwise unhurt skin. So young, yet never to be able to live a life. Well, I shouldn't be thinking about that now. I mean, when I got to the cornucopia, it was only a bit of time after before I noticed something with the sand. When I saw it was actually sinking, I realised my legs were trapped.

I actually thought I was going to suffocate in the quicksand, especially when it was over my head. But, then I dropped down into the cave, had that Julius guy talk about a feast, and now I'm here, going in the opposite way of the arrows. I am not going to go to that feast. I've already eaten recently, and drank as well, meaning I can last a few more days.

I find it odd that the eight of us are trapped down here. It's an unusual place for the finale to take place. But, cameras must be everywhere, and the light makes it easy to see. I guess this IS where the finale will take place. So, in theory, it could only be a few hours, or even less, until the Games are over and I can join Onyx once more. But I'm afraid. I am afraid of seeing her again, I'm afraid that she will look down on me or cast me out like my parents because I killed someone. I stop and lean against the wall, feeling an immense weight on my chest. It's hard to breathe because of the emotions I am feeling.

A rock jitters by my feet, and I suddenly sense something behind me. I quickly duck, and the blade of a dagger swings just where my head was. I roll backwards, keeping crouched down, and stare at my assailant. I believe its Tobias Joker. I don't know much about him, and I defiantly don't know what to expect.

"Guess you're well prepared." I say, stalling for time. I'm talking about the knife in his hand, and also to the other knife strapped to your waist.

"Prepared?" Tobias says in low voice. "I'm not prepared at all." Tobias suddenly points to his face, which is drawn and thin, likely due to hunger. "I've killed. Silent. That's me. Now, silence will be you to." Tobias lunges forward and I dive out of the way, the dagger dangerously close to my flesh. I can't fight him. I haven't even gotten over Olive's death. Tobias runs at me again, but stops suddenly. A feint. I fall for it though as I land roughly on the cave floor, and Tobias gets a hold of me, grabbing the back of my hair and pushing downwards.

Gravel and mud goes into my mouth, and I'm struggling to breath. I can still do it, but it feels hard. When I see the knife gleaming at my neck and instinctively roll over, so the knife grazes my shoulder. No time to feel pain. I get up and Tobias gets up too. He flicks his hand forward and the knife flies towards me. Tobias follows soon after with his other knife and slashes at my neck. I duck down and kick out, connecting with his stomach, and winding him. I immediately turn tail and start to run, not knowing whether or not he is following me.

**Ryder POV**

Well, that is interesting. Some kind of announcement about a feast. I check my arm in the sling, and I actually feel confident. I'm drugged up with so many pain killer I feel giddy and happy. I know when It wears off I'll feel the pain even more, but, by that time, I should be on my way home. Preferably not in a coffin. I've glance once more at my bandaged body, before I start to move. As far as I'm aware, the only people I really have to watch for the two girls, Amber and Lazuli. Other than that, I'm confident I can beat anyone else. Besides, I am feeling quite hungry right about now.

I follow the proposed arrows for a while, before I sense something amiss. It's the feeling of someone watching me. I turn around to see a figure down the far corridor. A small boy. That can only mean it's the guy that got a one in training, James something. I lick my lips. Aware of the possibilities. Perhaps this guy is dangerous, perhaps not. All I know, I'm about to find out soon. James walks forward confidently, almost at a strut.

It annoys me for his cockiness, and when I see his grin I almost lose it.

"Keep a check on your anger." James says, his grin lathered onto his face. "Ryder."

"Ha-ha." I say dryly. "I'm not angry. Just annoyed. You think you're going to win, don't you?"

"Oh, I don't think that." James tilts his head, and his eyes widen. "I know I am going to win."

I feel my eye twitch. "Confidence and cockiness are on a very thin line. I believe you just crossed it my friend."

"Well then." James' grin widens. "If you think I'm nothing but a boy, come at me!"

"Thanks for the invitation!" James is close enough for me to charge at him. James waits, and waits, and just when I'm certain I'm about to kick his smug little face in he grabs my leg and swings, smashing me against the floor. I'm shocked, but I get up, by body ignoring the pain. But James suddenly punches me in the crotch. Which is not nice. By any means, even with the medication. I unwillingly fall to my knees, tears in my eyes, when James snaps his fist in my face. He repeats it with his other fist, before grabbing my air and driving it into his knee. My head propels backwards and I fall onto my back, breathing hard. James stands over me, and I kick out. James jumps back, and lets me get up.

I take a step forward and suddenly reach out to grab the kid with my good arm. But suddenly James ducks under, grabs it, and bends it in exactly the direction it's not meant to go. I groan in pain, but it's not broken. James propels himself forward and drives his head into my stomach, knocking me back. He then grabs my collar, and pulls himself up, head butting me in the jaw. With my skull rattled, James hooks his foot around my knee and brings be down, hooking his arm around my head and driving it straight into the floor.

Am I glad I can't feel much pain right now, because that certainly would have felt bad. I feel his foot press on my back, and then a weight even more on my back. I have a feeling he just sat down. "So... I guess that one in training was a ploy, huh?"

"A ploy? More like a plan. A fabrication. A fake. Yes, the 1 was only because I stood there doing nothing. Those game makers decided to give me a one out of sympathy. Who would have though, a sweet little boy like me actually and manipulative bastard, huh?" James laughs. "Oh, but don't worry your head Ryder. I am not going to kill you now. In fact, I'm going to take a page out of Xavier's back. I'm gonna kill you nice and slow. But I'm not like him. I am intelligent, and I will wear you down, both mentally and physically!"

**Sabrina Brookes POV**

Great. We get away from the bears, but now we come to what seems the final hurdle. I look at Poppy, who looks quite sad. I ruffle her hair.

"Hey, don't worry. It isn't going to end just yet." I say, comforting the girl. "Besides, what should we do?"

Poppy sighs. "I think... I think the best idea would be to go and follow the arrows. I know we've eaten, but I think that this will give us a better chance, considering it's very likely that the place is bigger than these passages."

"Well there we go then. Let's go and get us a feast." I try to encourage Poppy, and we start to move. Following the arrows. I know how she feels though, it's getting closer and closer, the time when allies become enemies.

It takes a while, but eventually, we come to the end. When we appear at the feast, both of our jaws dropped.

Every food imaginable could be seen. Bread's of all sort of sizes and colours, cheese blocks with sensual patterns, fruit, shining and ripe, meat, freshly cooked and steaming. Packed with all sorts of confectionary, scones, rolls, buns, what looks like bread with meat in, balls of meat, fluffy vegetables. I take a moment to take it all in, the sight and the smell, before I realise there is someone – in fact two people – in the chamber with us.

I look to Poppy, who has also seen them, and then to Lacy and Amber. I clench my knuckles, and consider running away. But no, that will only delay it. I guess the choice is to be made right now.

**Amber Waverly POV**

The moment Lacy and I saw Sabrina and Poppy, we knew it was going to be a fight. The feast looks delicious, but I can't think about that now. Across the room are our opponents for now. We slowly move forwards, Poppy towards Lacy and Sabrina towards me. I look at Sabrina, and think about her life. Her family. Her dreams and loves, the things she hates and the people she has lost. I think about the fact I am completely about to erase all that.

But oddly enough, I don't feel bad about it. It is, after all a fight to the death in these games.

My bloodstained dagger is still to my side, and I grasp the hilt and pull it out. Sabrina eyes it warily, before noticing something. She quickly bends down under the table and pulls out a one sided axe, or more of a hatchet. I quickly look under as well, and see there are loads of weapons. I guess this isn't just a feast of food then.

With her hatchet and my dagger, we strike at each other.


	32. Lapis Lazuli

**(Thanks to Nameless271, angie2282, AlexTheMortal, ecto90210, and Percival Jones for your reviews! Right, I found it hard to write big fights in first person, so for the fights only, I've changed it to third person. Talking of said fights started last chapter, they'll get a chapter each. Starting with Lazuli taking on Tobias. Who shall win? I've tried my best, so let's get to it and read on! **

Lazuli panted, leaning her head against the wall. As the shadows from the cave grew because of the light, there were certain points where the tribute from District 12 could hide. She put a hand through her hair, before glancing around the corner.

She jumped, and stumbled backwards, as Tobias' face loomed straight into hers. The bespectacled boy was silent, yet his dagger gleamed in the light. Tobias stabbed forward and Lazuli ran down the cave again. She didn't get far, as Tobias grabbed the back of her coat and slammed her to the ground.

Lazuli gasped in pain, and turned over onto her belly. Tobias went to stomp on her head, but Lazuli pushed away and lent against the wall. Tobias kicked out at her, but she rolled to the side, allowing for Tobias to kick the rock. Lazuli stood up, holding her shoulder, which was trickling blood from the attack of Tobias earlier.

"You're a nimble one." Tobias said to himself, his glasses seemingly covering his eyes.

Lazuli suddenly saw a gleam by his foot, and gasped to herself.

Tobias noticed this and looked down by his foot, where the small, blue gem was. He picked it up, and noticed Lazuli stiffen. "This is yours?" Tobias smiled to himself before dropping it to the ground. "I guess you're token?" Tobias raised his foot. "Something precious to you?"

Tobias slammed his foot down on the ground, cracking the precious gem. Lazuli's eyes widened in rage, and before Tobias could look at her she tackled straight into him. Tobias raised his hands to block the blows, but Lazuli was on fire, attacking wherever she could. Tobias managed to kick Lazuli off, adjusted his glasses, and sliced at her with his knife.

Lazuli dodged it before grabbing Tobias' arm and pulling him towards her. Tobias hit into the girl, and Lazuli bit into his shoulder. Tobias gasped in pain, and his hand loosened instinctively. Lazuli shot down, grabbed the dagger, and sliced upwards. Tobias managed to step backwards, but his glasses were swiped off his face, leaving his eyes staring at Lazuli with a mixture of admiration and fear.

Lazuli swung the dagger again, and Tobias ducked down, and grabbed Lazuli's legs, pulling them out from under her. Lazuli collapsed to the ground, and Tobias mounted her and started to punch her in the cheek. Lazuli grit her teeth, and stabbed the dagger towards Tobias' arm. Tobias screamed as the dagger embedded itself deep into his flesh. He stood up and threw the knife across the cave, breathing heavily. He didn't have time to inspect the wound as Lazuli punched him in the jaw, before grabbing his shoulder, and pulling him straight into her stiffened fist. Tobias gasped and held his stomach in pain, but Lazuli grabbed the back of his head and ran straight at the cave wall, attempting to smash his skull in.

Tobias put his hands out, blocking the momentum, and elbowed Lazuli in the face, once, twice, and a third time. Lazuli staggered back, and Tobias took advantage by running forward and slamming straight into her. Lazuli gasped as she lost footing, and Tobias slammed her hard on the ground. Tobias backed away, and Lazuli got into a seated position, holding her back. Tobias ran forward and swung his foot, aiming to make contact with District's 12 female. Lazuli fell back to her back and watched the foot fly over her. Tobias stumbled forward, off balance, and Lazuli hooked his other leg, and stood up. Tobias managed to keep balance by hopping on the leg he kicked with, but his other one was firmly at Lazuli's side.

Tobias pulled backwards, by Lazuli refused to let go. Tobias tried pushing forward, and caught Lazuli off guard. Her grip slackened and Tobias pulled free, before punching her in the stomach. He went to follow up by slamming his fist in her face, but Lazuli stepped out of the way, and his knuckles got cut open on the rock. Tobias cursed and shook his hand, blood dripping across the floor. Lazuli grabbed the back of his head, and before Tobias could realize it she slammed his face into the cave wall. Tobias shouted in pain and stumbled backwards, clutching his face in pain. Lazuli breathed hard, and then swung her foot high in the air with surprising athletic ability. Tobias moved his hands just in time for Lazuli's foot to make contact with Tobias' face with a sharp crack. Tobias screamed again, blood pouring from his nose.

Lazuli moved forward, and grabbed Tobias' arm. However, he thrust his other palm forward and caught his palm to the jaw of Lazuli. Lazuli's teeth practically rattled in their sockets, and she grunted in pain. Tobias took a deep breath, before grabbing her jaw, and moving behind her. Lazuli's eyes widened as Tobias grabbed the upper portion of her mouth, and started pulling in opposite directions.

Lazuli screamed as her jaw was being wrenched away from her face. She clawed at Tobias' fingers, but he was unforgiving. At this rate, he'd completely snap her jaw. Lazuli, in a moment of desperation, thrust her head backwards and connected sharply with Tobias' face. Tobias cursed once more, letting go of Lazuli, who immediately ran forward and punched Tobias in the gut, before grabbing the back of his head and driving it into the cave wall. Tobias grunted, and slid down the wall, as Lazuli backed away, breathing hard.

Regaining her senses, Lazuli slumped down the wall similar to Tobias, realising what she had just done. Lazuli grabbed her namesake gem, and clenched it hard in her mouth, her whole body shaking.

"Don't tell me you are crying." Lazuli's eyes snapped to Tobias, who stood up, his face now almost crimson from the blood. "Are you that ashamed of yourself!"

Lazuli stood up carefully, and slipped the gem in her pocket. "I-I'm not crying!"

"Good." Tobias sniffed. "Because I would hate it if you cried in these games."

"What do you mean?" Lazuli asked, looking at Tobias in wonder.

"What I mean." Tobias said. "Is that in these Hunger Games, crying is almost certain to show you will lose. You show your family you have given up. You show your friends you have given up. Even more so, you show yourself you have given up! So fight me properly, and respectfully. I got a brother waiting back home, and If I have to die, I don't want it to be by some kind of fluke, like me tripping up or something. When I first came into these games, I knew the chances were not in my favour for me to win. I wanted to, sure, but I'm realistic. I told myself, if I die, I want it to be in a fight to the death, not by some stupid accident or trap." Tobias took a breath, rubbing the blood on his face. "Lazuli Pyre, if you don't want to disappoint yourself, come to the realization you will have to fight. You will have to kill. So fight me right now to the death!"

Lazuli blinked, looking confused, before the images of Nathan and Onyx flitted in her mind. Lazuli sighed, and clenched her gem in her hand tightly, before letting it go. "Fine." She said, staring at Tobias. "I guess I should start now rather than later, after all, I have already killed. What will one more do to me, I wonder?"

Tobias smiled, but suddenly coughed, blood spilling to the ground. Tobias fell to the ground, clutching his face in pain. "Damn it all..." Tobias sniffed, and sat up, rubbing his forehead. "I don't... think I can fight..." Tobias looked downcast. "My shoulder has gone numb. My skull is likely fractured."

Lazuli looked confused, wondering whether this was a trap or not.

"H-Hey..." Tobias looked up at Lazuli. "Can you get me that... knife..." Tobias coughed even more, blood staining the floor.

Lazuli saw something in the boy from District 3 eyes, and suddenly realised his intentions. She complied with his question, and grabbed the knife, and handed it to Tobias, who was sitting against the wall, his eyes closed. Tobias grabbed the knife, and then opened his eyes weakly. "I've lost too much blood... but I'm not going to die because of that. I said I'll die by a fight to death, and I guess I have. I'll just end it myself..." Tobias looked at Lazuli. "Because, if you stain your hands any more, it will affect you fragile mind." Tobias' hand shook as he put the knife against his throat. "Thank you dad... mum... Max... I'll never forget you..."

Lazuli turned around, flinching as a slice was heard, then gurgling, then silence. A few moments after, the silence was punctuated by the cannon shot.

Lazuli held her hand to her mouth, and looking away from Tobias' face, crouched down and grabbed the knife. She knew it would be better to have a weapon on her.

Lazuli silently thanked Tobias in her mind, before starting to make her way aimlessly through the caves.


	33. Optimistic

**(Thanks to Nameless271, Hahukum Konn, AlexTheMortal, and angie2282 for the reviews! Urgh, I actually had trouble with this chapter, but I got it done. Hope it works out, so read on! **

"Wear me down?" Ryder asked, struggling with James' weight. Despite the fact James was small, he weighed more than expected. It didn't help Ryder that he was kind of out of it from all the drugs he had consumed.

"That's what I said." James said, grinning to himself.

Ryder nodded, before he looked behind James. "Hey look! It's Amber about to throw a knife!"

James shot up and glared around, but Amber was nowhere to be seen.

"Got you." Ryder had gotten up, and looked at James with amusement.

"How dare you trick me?" James sneered. "That's low."

"Says that guy that tricked everyone with the 1 in training?"

"Shut up!" James exclaimed. "Your jokes are lame!"

"Well, I'm sorry." Ryder sighed. "I just don't actually have time to work on my jokes..."

James suddenly charged forward, but Ryder stepped to the side. James skidded to a halt before he hit the wall.

"What's this?" Ryder asked. "I thought you were going to 'wear me down'? You caught me by surprise with your fighting skills, but now I'm fully aware." Ryder rolled his healthy shoulder, before smiling. "I don't usually fight kids. But for you, I'll make an exception." Ryder bent down slightly with his legs and motioned for James to come to him. "Bring it!"

James ran forward again, and Ryder stepped to the side once more. But this time, James stopped and kicked at Ryder's legs. Ryder stepped back, turned around, and swung his leg at James' head. James ducked and went to whip Ryder's other leg out, but Ryder had swung around with his foot in 360 degrees and caught James on the side. The force caused James to tumble to the floor.

James pushed himself up, and glared daggers at Ryder, who was getting the best of him with only one arm. Just a minute ago, he was on top, but now...? James cursed and decided to take a different approach.

He stood still, and waited for Ryder to come at him, except the District 5 male stood still, and leant against the wall.

"You got a problem." Ryder said. "If you want me to go to you. Because that, quite simply, is not going to happen."

"Well I'm not moving either!"

Ryder shrugged. "Not my problem. I am patient. Are you? Because, from what I've seen, you're a brat nosed kid who gets spoilt by his parents and likes to kill things."

James' eye twitched, but he didn't respond.

"I am going to guess that you're a bastard? Unmarried parents, possibly siblings, almost certainly fake..." Ryder glanced down at James, who was seething. "Am I touching a nerve? It's not my fault your mother is likely a who-"

"SHUT UP!" James shouted and jumped at Ryder, Ryder was slightly surprised at the length of the jump, and James landed on his chest and drove him down to the floor with his momentum. James punched Ryder hard in the cheek. "Do you not understand! These are the Hunger Games! Not a place for jokes and fun, this is a place of death, only one can survive! Do you not understand, are you mentally retarded?"

"I do understand." Ryder said from underneath James. "But, why be pessimistic? In my mind, I am certain I will win. Because of this, whatever you do, whatever you say, won't affect me, because I know I'll win."

James started punching Ryder again, and Ryder made no movement to defend himself. After about ten punches, James stopped and started at Ryder, who was smiling.

"James, your punches lack strength and emotion. Initially, I thought I couldn't feel them because of the drugs. I was wrong. I can't feel them because you are nothing but a child."

James yelled in anger and punched straight down, but suddenly Ryder jerked his head to the right, and James punched the floor hard. He got off Ryder quickly and held his hand, whimpering slightly.

Ryder stood up, and yawned. "But get too emotional, then you'll make mistakes. By the way, if you're whimpering just because you hurt your hand, you have no right to win these games!" Ryder's eyes suddenly turned hard. "You see, I will win these games because I have earned it. I have shown my will to live by surviving man eating bugs and other tributes. I've shown my guts by trying to ally with Xavier in training, and then, in the games, actually killing him! I've shown my unrelentless pursue of winning, by being intelligent, and being calculating! I've shown that I am of a few in the final eight that deserve to win!" Ryder glared at James. "You, on the other hand, do not deserve to win. I bet you've just sneak-attacked anyone and everyone. You came face to face with me, though, so I respect that. But you better prove your worth to survive kid, right here, right now."

James looked at Ryder, who shook his head in disgust.

"In fact, don't even try. Go and die quietly." Ryder turned and started to walk down the tunnel, whistling to himself.

"3...2...1..." Ryder muttered to himself, before spinning round and grabbing James straight by the neck, who had just ran at him. "See what I mean? Attacking from behind and you didn't even shout out." Ryder dropper James, and pushed him backwards. "I actually thought you'd be a formidable opponent when you attacked me before. I guess that was a fluke." Ryder turned around again and started walking.

"IT WASN'T A FLUKE!"

Ryder turned, his eyebrows raised, when a stone hit him straight above the eye hard. Ryder's head whipped back, and he held his hand over his eye, cursing. When he took the hand away, blood covered it. He was suddenly punched in the stomach as James ran at him. Ryder moved backwards, but James hooked his leg around his legs and knocked Ryder back on his back. James walked on Ryder's chest and stomped hard on Ryder's nose. Ryder groaned in pain, and tried rolling away, but James grabbed the stone he had thrown earlier, and started grating it across Ryder's face while sitting on his chest.

Ryder squirmed as the rock split open his skin, but James was relentless. The District 11 tribute tried to stab Ryder in the eye, but Ryder managed to grab James wrist, stopping the attack. Ryder grunted and sat up without the help of his hands. James went off balance and fell backwards, but Ryder grabbed him by the ankle, and with another grunt, actually lifted James straight off the ground, held up by his ankle. Ryder was much taller, so James was flailing about trying to get free. But Ryder held him out, and was out of reach.

"You annoy me." Ryder murmured, before spitting blood on the floor. Then, he spun around hard, and used the momentum to smash James straight into the wall. James hit it with a crack, and fell to the floor, motionless. Ryder looks at the boy's motionless body, and wiped the blood off of his face. "I may be making jokes about the Games and being optimistic." Ryder held his bad shoulder, his sling still on. "But, I am completely serious. I will win. If you have any sense, you better not come after me again, because I won't be as lenient."

Ryder then turned and walked away from James, who wasn't even stirring. He was knocked out cold.


	34. The Two who Fall

**(Thanks to Nameless271, ecto90210, Percival Jones, Hahukum Konn, Nameless271 again..., angie2282, and AlexTheMortal for the reviews! So, considering one non First person character has died, that leaves one more, as well as an actual first person. Meaning it WILL be either Lacy or Poppy, and it WILL be either Amber and Sabrina? Who will succumb to fate, and who will walk out to make it to the final Five? **

**Amber Waverly POV**

Dagger clashed against hatchet, and I watched the blades slide against each other. I look into my current foes face, and I can see the doubt in Sabrina's eyes. She is not a killer.

I take the advantage by sliding by dagger down and stabbing forward, but Sabrina jumps backwards, and slices the hatchet wildly. I almost feel sorry for Sabrina, as that swing was way off guard. How she survived into the final eight is anybody's guess.

I stab at her again, but she suddenly throws some kind of plate at me. I raise my arm to block the object, but when I lower it she continues to throw thing at me. One of the plates smash against my arm, and a piece of glass cuts me above the eye. I breathe hard, before seeing Sabrina's back against me. She's running away?

I draw back my hand, and then throw my dagger as hard as I can. I wait for the satisfying thunk, but it doesn't come. I glare at Sabrina, who somehow managed to dodge the knife. Maybe there is something more to her. Now I'm weaponless, and she has got a hatchet. I approach her carefully, and she slices at me, trying to get me away. But I'm not going to be scared by a rookie wielding what would basically be a butter knife in her hands.

Sabrina swings once more, and I take the opportunity to run forward and tackle her to the ground. Sabrina gasps in surprise, but I get off and lift her up. She seems to be a bit confused, but I wipe that look of by slamming her face on the edge of the table, and her head bounces up again, before I slam it once more into the table. I let Sabrina fall to the floor.

**Sabrina Brookes POV**

My head is pounding from being slammed on the table. I feel scared; I've never been in this kind of situation before. The closest I got to a fight was when I saw Xavier killing Bonny. Even so I never got physical. Amber's face, to me, seems like a demon.

There is now way I am getting out of this alive.

I feel Amber tug my hair up, and I'm lifted into the air again. Come on Sabrina, now isn't the time to feel bad about your actions. You either fight, or you die.

Come on!

I see the table zooming at my head again, but I put my hands out, and stop the momentum. I elbow backwards two times, getting Amber off me, before turning around and see the bemused look on her face. I quickly grab the closest plate to me and smash it with all my might straight on top of Amber's head.

Any hope that she would be knocked out is lost when she punches me in the gut. I gasp and stumble backwards, hitting the table. Amber goes to punch me again, but I grab the fist out of desperation, and move out of the way. Amber stumbles forward, and I grab the collar of her top and throw her forward, straight on top of the table.

A loud clattering fills the cave as tableware clashed against the floor. On top of the table, Amber cursed and stood up, but suddenly she goes straight down, her face bouncing hard off the edge of the table and causing her to fall backwards.

Poppy smiles at me, before she ducks a blow from Lacy. I watch for a moment as Poppy jumps forward and elbow Lacy in the stomach, before grabbing her face, and smashing it on the table. It appears the usual dormant Poppy has decided to fight to survive. I decide to help her, and move around the table slowly. I'm not sure if Lacy's noticed me yet, and I'm finally at her. Poppy doesn't even glance at me, and thrusts forward, causing Lacy to go back and hit into me. She turns around, and I shut my eyes and try not to here as I punch forwards. I make contact with her face, and cringe, shaking my fist.

It feels so unusual, so weird. Oddly enough, I don't actually feel... bad... I guess my natural human instinct to survive is kicking in.

Lacy had stumbled back, and was smashed in the face by a steel tray. I cringe once again as Lacy stumbles around, and I grab the small girl, before throwing her straight into the wall. I'm surprised by my strength, and I see Lacy's skull crack against the wall, before she falls down to the floor, bleeding slightly from the head. She moans, and I have no idea what possessed me then.

I ran forward and slammed my foot straight into her face so hard I feel the skull buckle. Almost immediately, as the cannon goes off, I feel sick, and soon after, the feeling becomes reality. I clutch my stomach as it empties, and cough, trying to clear my throat. A small hand pats my leg, and I look at Poppy.

"You had to..." She says quietly. "It is the Hunger Games after all."

I nod, but that feeling of my foot in the small girls face isn't going to go for a while.

**Amber Waverly POV **

I'm surprised that that small kid had actually had the guts to practically knock me out for a few moments, and even more surprised when I hear the cannon. I quickly look from under the table to see Lacy's body lying against the wall. I feel oddly unemotional, before quickly going back to what I was doing. I finally spot the kind of sword I was looking for, and quietly pull it out as Poppy reassures Sabrina.

I slowly get up, and realise that if I take down Poppy first, Sabrina should be so surprised that I attacked a small girl that she'd be easily cut down. I lift the sword, and then run forward with the point outwards just as Sabrina's eyes widen as she spots me.

**Sabrina Brookes POV**

I see the shine of the blade, and Amber's determined face. I feel cold for a moment, before suddenly stepping forward and pushing Poppy out of the way.

I suddenly gasp in pain as the sword enters straight through my belly, all the way up to the hilt, so that I know it's out the other side.

Already, I feel myself falling. I grab hold of Amber, who is shocked, and keep a hold on her shoulders. "P-Poppy..." I manage to say, and Poppy looks at me with wide eyes. "Y-you deserve this... s-s-so much more... Go... r-run now... then... then win this games!"

Poppy looks at me, before nodding and running off and I swear I see something falling from her eye. I turn back to amber, and pull her closer, not intending to let ago until I physically can't.

I'm sorry... mum... Bridgette... and dad... You must hate me now, sacrificing my life... for a girl younger than me... but she deserves it... much more than me... she has... much... more to gain...

"S-S-Sorry..." I manage to mutter, and I hope... I hope that they understand... the blackness seems to rush up, I hear the dull thump of a cannon, before-

**Amber Waverly POV**

I stare at Sabrina, even as she lets of a final apology, let's go off my shoulders, and slides off the sword, collapsing on the floor. Why would someone sacrifice themselves in the games? Why would someone disappoint their family and friends? I don't understand, I can't understand.

Poppy is long gone... so, the best I can do at the moment is try and find someone else to find. If it's Ryder... then his time is due...

**R.I.P Sabrina Brookes**

**I've put a poll up for which of the Final Five you want to win, so go vote, it won't change anything, but it'll be interesting to see who you are rooting for. **

**Right, so, here are the final five:**

**James Total  
Poppy Yussa  
Ryder  
Amber Waverly  
Lazuli Pyre **

**Will a first person win, or will one of the non First Persons win? Who knows? Well... I do... see you next time! **


	35. The Approaching Storm

**(Thanks to MentosGoBoom, Angie2282, Kookiemnstr4560, p0werduck, Nameless271, Percival Jones for your review! YIKES! Sorry for killing Sabrina everyone... guess she was a popular character... sorry... but, the poll at the moment shows Lazuli with the most votes, followed by Amber, and then Poppy. There isn't any love for Ryder or James though. Poor males... Well, this chapter starts with an approaching emotional breakdown, while the last part is an actual emotional breakdown.)**

**Amber Waverly POV **

I still feel confused about that girl, Sabrina, sacrificing herself for Poppy. Human minds work in weird ways I guess. Unfortunately it's bad that her death was in vain, because I will not hesitate to kill Poppy when the time comes. I know that sounds harsh, but really, what else would I do.

I am not afraid of death. If it comes to me, I am supported by the fact I'll be rejoining Jasper and Jake. But, I'm not planning on dying any time soon. After all, I need to know the truth about Jake, and I need to avenge Jasper's death. Only after those two objectives are completed will I even consider the thought of dying.

But... a feeling still tingles my neck, a foreboding feeling. I feel as if this whole situation will be over soon, for better or for worse. I cannot explain what I mean, but... basically; I think that... time is running out.

It is then I hear footsteps. Slow, and by listening carefully, I think there is a slight limp. I hold the sword, which I kept from the fight with Sabrina, in front of me. Holding my breath. Who will it be? I wait in anticipation as the footsteps draw closer and closer. A drop of sweat slides down my forehead, and I lick my lips.

It is then that the figure walks around the corner, see's me, and then our eyes lock in place.

I already feel my mind cloud over as I stare at Ryder... No! Now is not the time Amber! Do not make mistakes, calm down, calm down, right now! I feel myself physically shaking, but I manage to close my mind, I manage to keep control. Although I'm not sure how.

**Ryder**

Oh man... I had to find Amber. Well, I guess I knew this was coming. I did kill her brother, after all. I survey her, and I see her shake, her eyes seemingly expressing her anger. I am expecting her to run after me with her sword to cut me down, waiting for her to try and exact her revenge.

That's why I'm rather surprised that she starts talking.

"R-Ryder..." she stutters, not out of fear, but rather, I suspect, out of the effort of keeping control. "Tell me... truthfully... does the name... J-Jake... Jake Tyler?"

Holy crap... don't tell me that she is... I think I may have just got a bit more than I can chew. I going to have to explain before she – oh... too late.

Before I can move I'm tackled to the ground, and both of Amber's hands are around my throat. "DO YOU KNOW JAKE TYLER!" She screams at me, and I can see in her eyes that she is on the verge of breaking point.

"Jake Tyler?" I repeat, before taking a deep breath. "Yeah. I know that name."

**Lazuli Pyre POV **

These games are getting to me... I feel blank, like I'm a completely different person. I've killed someone... and almost killed someone else... Onyx must have given up on me, and Nathan must be disappointed... God!

I don't get it; I don't get how the damn Capitol can pit people together in a death game! Do they not care about people's lives, do not care who they affect! Families broken apart, friendships snapped, just complete sadness! The Capitol don't give any though, they don't at all! This is some kind of punishment from 100 years ago? Well, I think we've already got punished enough, so many children have died! Why do they have to go on and on, why can't they just admit that the District's have learnt there place. We are not going to try an uprising when the children are on the line, when one mistake causes hell.

Frustrated is the feeling that fills me. The caves are repeating again and again. There is no stop, no hint apart from the arrows. But I'm not following it. I'd probably come across one of the other four, which I don't want to do. I do not want to kill anymore, I don't want to ruin families with my own hands, I won't, I can't!

I constantly feel the blood on my hands... both Olives and Tobias'. I'm scared, truly scared for myself. I knew what I did when I killed Olive, but I completely lost control when Tobias tried to break my token...

The Lapis Lazuli... my namesake... my gift... my reminder of Onyx.

"IT ISN'T ME!"

Before I know it I fling the stone far down the cave, my voice echoing of the walls. Isn't me... isn't me... isn't me...

Who am I! I don't know... I just want this whole thing to end, I don't want to crumble any more, I don't want to harm anymore, and I don't want any more lives to be just thrown around like pieces of trash.

Onyx... where has your sister gone? Where did Lazuli go? Who is this person in her place, who is this murderer with blood on her hands? Who is she!

Help me Onyx... help me... I feel so bad...

I realise that I've slumped down the cave wall, and I look at the opposite wall with blurred eyes. A sort of click draws my sight upwards where a hole opens up in the roof, before a package falls down with a parachute. I watch it fall to my feet, and continue watching it for a moment, before reaching forward and grabbing it.

I rip the packaging off and see a small, simple box. Curious, I open the box, and my throat contracts. To anyone else, it is simply a necklace with two different stones on it in the shape of ying and yang. To me, it's my lifeline. The left stone is none other than Lapis Lazuli, while the right stone is Onyx, referencing to my sister. The two intertwining stones, indicating the love between two sisters... but... I made this with Onyx... we gave this to my mother...

No way, don't tell me, the Capitol wouldn't... Mum, how did you get this to me? I remember their faces before the games started, when I saw them after all that time. Their hair cut short and their tongues... I once again feel the rage build up in me, much more than before because of my feelings at the moment.

I don't care anymore.

"Capitol! I know your listening, of course you are! Why do you do this to us! Why do you ruin so many lives and families! You even have slaves, the people you call 'Avoxes'! Slaves, really, do you need slaves! When I win this, I feel use everything in my power to free those slaves, free those suffering people! This has gone on far enough, gone on for way to long! Don't think I'm bluffing, because I am serious, Capitol! These games have gone on for long enough, the slaves have gone on for long enough, your own criminal offences and cowardly acts have gone on for too long! Trust me right here, right now, YOU WILL NOT LAST ANY LONGER!"

It's stupid to say this, I know... but as previously stated... I don't care anymore for this facade called the 'Capitol.'

**(Uh-oh, Ryder and Amber, face to face, adn Ryder admits to knowing Jake. The fated confrontation will take place soon. But, will Lazuli's comments cause any adverse affects for those she loves? Only I know... and you shall know soon as well...**

**Thanks and see you next time._ **


	36. The Result of Rebellion

**(Thanks to Hahukum Konn, Nameless271 and Percival Jones for your reviews! I thought I'd mention that until Tuesday I'll be updating this every day because I need to fit my timetable. Which means, by next week, this story will be finished! But I have got a clump of chapters to go. **

In District 12, Onyx was staring shocked at the TV screen, at Lazuli's face, just after her declaration to the Capitol.

"Lazuli..." Onyx muttered. "What have you done?"

Onyx brushed her hair back, her thoughts whirring in her brain. First was the fact that Lazuli had opposed against the Capitol, but also that necklace... The camera had zoomed in when the necklace was received, and Onyx recognised it easily. That was the one that she and Lazuli made and gave to her mother. Does that mean...?

Onyx blinked before switching the TV off. She didn't want to watch any longer. She knew that the Capitol would do something bad to Lazuli now that she had done that. Despite not wanting to believe it, Onyx knew that Lazuli was all by dead.

"What have you done?" Onyx repeated again, before glancing at a photo on the bed stand. It seemed hundreds of years ago when she and Lazuli posed with her father and mother in the family picture. It was one of the most expensive and admired things in the household. They had to give up a week of food, but the meaning of the picture was worth it.

Onyx grabbed it and looked at Marcus and Raven, their faces smiling and reddened, Lazuli as a small girl, happily clinging onto Raven, and then herself, wearing one of the last real smiles she'd have on her face.

The door suddenly banged open, and Onyx whirled around, clutching the picture to her chest.

Nathan Skye stared at her panting and red faced. "Onyx, you need to get out of here right away."

"What... why?" Onyx asked, feeling confused about Nathan's look. It seemed as if it had run for a long time.

"That thing Lazuli said in the Games, that's gonna cause a hell of a lot of consequences. The Peace Keepers are on their way." Nathan panted, clutching his side. "I saw them, they had weapons... the look in their eyes... Onyx, you are not safe! They are going to break Lazuli's will by kill you, her beloved sister!"

Onyx was shocked, and couldn't fully comprehend the situation.

"Come on!" Nathan exclaimed, grabbing Onyx's arm. Onyx resisted and shook her head silently. "Onyx, I know it's hard, trust me, I know. She's your sibling, your sister, and you can't leave her, but if you don't, you are going to get slaughtered just to prove a point to Lazuli that there cannot be a rebellion. Onyx, please, I'm begging you... I can't let you die, I just can't. I've known you and Lazuli for a long time, I'm her best friend, come on, please..."

Onyx saw with surprise that Nathan's eyes was watery, and let him lead her onwards. Nathan opened the front door, and was suddenly kicked hard in the chest. Onyx gasped and bent down to him, when she saw boots in the doorway. She looked up and saw five peace-keepers, looking ferocious.

"Onyx Pyre." It wasn't a question, but Onyx still nodded dumbly. "You are to come with her."

"Like hell she is!"

The peace-keeper turned to get smashed in the face with a broom handle. The man barely moved, and glared down at Nathan, who was standing resilient.

"Stay out of my way boy." The peace-keeper said, and without warning smashed his gloved fist into Nathan's face, causing the boy to tumble down to the ground. The glove had opened a gash just above Nathan's eye, ad was starting to bleed.

"Nathan!" Onyx exclaimed, before standing up from her crouching position. "What do you want with me?"

"Your sister has made a declaration of rebellion against the Capitol. We are going to prove to her that rebelling will only result in misery and defeat, using you."

Onyx's eyes widened, and she clutched the family photo so hard it cracked. Tears started filling Onyx's eyes, this was just way too much.

Two of the peace-keepers stepped forward and roughly grabbed Onyx with the shoulders and attempted to guide her out of the door. But one of the peace-keepers grunted in pain as a loud smash was heard. Nathan had stood up, the remnants of some kind of pottery in his hands. Blood was running freely down his face, making him squint to see through the red.

The peace-keeper clutched his air, before cursing and pulling a pistol from his pocket.

Before Nathan could react the bullet shoot through his forehead, blood spraying against the wall. Nathan collapsed to the ground while the peace-keeper shook his head. "We told you to stay out of our way boy." The peace-keeper sneered, before grabbing Onyx on the arm. Onyx's face was pale, and she was shell shocked, staring at the body of her family friend.

Over the years, the punishment in District 12, and indeed in all Districts, had gotten much stricter, District 12 especially. It was common that every Sunday prisoners were hung on a set of gallows in the square, while in some special cases prisoners were blind folded and forced on their knees, before being shot in front of the crowd. Often to prove a point.

And this was exactly what Onyx was scared of. It wasn't the fact that she was going to die that scared her, but rather, exactly when. The thing with the District 12 executions was that they randomized the times. In the hangings Onyx had reluctantly watched, there had been one that was immediate after the rope was put around the neck, but then there was one after ten seconds. Onyx was scared that she might not be able to prepare herself.

The peace-keepers continued to drag Onyx up the streets, and solemn onlookers followed her. After all, everyone had heard Lazuli's declaration on the TV or radio or the main screens. They knew that there would be punishment, but for them, seeing that it was Onyx, it was hard.

As a young adult, Onyx had helped a lot of people and was willing to forgive. It seemed that everyone knew and liked Onyx, which was the reason why it was so hard.

After a small time, Onyx was in front of the square, staring at the crowd. It wasn't because of a grim desire to see someone die, but rather out of respect, to make sure they don't die all alone.

Onyx bit her lip, feeling sick. Her voice was lost from shock, from the image of Nathan being shot...

The peace-keeper holding her pushed her hard to her knees, and it was then Onyx knew what her punishment. When the blindfold went around her eyes, she had all but given up. The black fabric felt rough and itchy. Onyx didn't move, and thought of everyone watching.

'_Lazuli... I'm so sorry... Win those Games... but don't die... please, Laz-" _

The gunshot snapped sharply and a thud followed soon after.


	37. A Tragic Connection

**(Thanks to ecto90210, angie2282, Hahukum Konn, p0werduck, Nameless271, thglover, AlexTheMortal and Renesmee AKA Ness for your reviews! I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope that by the end you'll feel the same. **

**Amber Waverly **

He knows him! He... he knows Jake... it's true... It's goddamn true! I'm not sure when, but when I realize where I am my fists are pummelling Ryder, but he is holding his arm up, protecting his face. I don't care! I just want him to die, to die and not come back! Just like he killed Jake, just like he killed Jasper!

I suddenly feel myself being thrown backwards, and I land on my back. I quickly get to my feet, breathing hard. It's so hard to think with a clear mind when... when that murderer is in front of me...

Ryder looks smug, he looks arrogant, and I cannot wait to wipe that smile of his face!

"Why don't you use your sword? It'll be easier."

I blink at his words, and remember that I do indeed have a sword. How could I forget? I shake my head and draw the blade, seeing the dried blood of Sabrina. But I don't care. Now, now Ryder's blood will cover it.

I look to him and am surprised to see he's holding his arm out as if inviting me. Gladly. I run forward, imagining the look on his face when I impale him in the stomach, imagine he last look when he dies!

But he just steps aside casually, and I lurch forward. Damnit!

"How sad. I assumed you could keep a hold of your emotions." Ryder says blankly, and that just enrages me more and more! How dare he have the audacity to speak to me like that! "Although, I wonder how you know Jake Tyler."

"How do I know him!" I hear myself exclaiming. "You know how I know him you murderer!"

"Hey hey, calling ME a murderer, sure, I've killed people, but so have you. Are you forgetting about Vera?"

"She deserved it!"

"I'm sure she did. But Sapphire 'deserved' what she got. Xavier 'deserved' what he got. Hell, even you brother, Jasper 'deserved' what he got."

How dare he... How dare he! "HE DIDN'T DESERVE DEATH!" I hear myself scream. Amber, come on girl, get a hold of yourself, get control, don't lose it, don't.

"No, you're right." I look at Ryder's face, and it's blank, yet those eyes look cocky, they look stubborn and unforgiving. "He didn't deserve death. No one deserves death. I don't deserve death, you don't deserve death, and no one here deserves to die! But nevertheless, we are going to die unless we do something. You think that a month ago I thought I'd be killing people? That I'd be bleeding on the ground on the verge of dying. In the Hunger Games, you gotta throw morals out the window and slam it shut. That's why I killed Jasper. In my mind, he wasn't someone with a family, he wasn't loved, he was merely in. The. Way! It may sound harsh, hell, it is harsh, but when someone is willing to throw his life away I'll happily help them! Jasper didn't have to die, you have no one to blame for his death but him! He put himself in front of my blade, he was the one who took the blow, he was the one who wanted to substitute his body for yours!"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" I shout to my dismay. I just want to cut him down, but I can't move. Is this what it's like when emotions come out all at the same time? All this time I've been bottling it up, only releasing it sporadically such as Jasper's death...

"I'll happily shut up. I'll happily fight to the death. But I ain't gonna fight an unfair fight against someone who can't handle their emotions."

I feel my arm whipping through the air in anger and see my sword flying through the air at Ryder, who doesn't move.

**Ryder POV**

It may be low, but taunting her is my only way of getting a chance to defeat her. I know what Amber's capable of. I just let the sword fly past my face, and I don't move. It makes a thin slice across my cheek, but nothing serious.

"See." I say, looking at the enraged girl. "If you weren't angry, you would've hit me right then."

Well, that's when the boot smashes into my face. Surprised, I hold my nose and stumble back, seeing through my fingers Amber with one boot on and running at me. Well, that's what I get when I don't pay attention.

Once again, she comes on me like a bat out of hell, knocking me to the ground and punching at me. But it's nothing; my arm can sustain them easily. If she were in her right mind, she'd know to punch me where I'm not protecting. I let her rain down punches, before pushing outwards again. This time, instead of talking, I get up and run at her, ramming into her with my bad shoulder. As it's numb, I don't feel anything, and I watch as she flings across the cave. She gets up and throws a rock at my face, but I duck and glare at her. If all she is gonna do is throw things at me, she'll be easy pickings.

I walk towards her, dodging the rocks she throws. Eventually she realises that's a bad idea, and runs at me again. But I grab her easily. I'm bigger than her in every aspect. I'm wider, I'm taller, and my hands can easily clamp around her neck. With one hand, I lift her in the air, but suddenly and intense pain fills me lower region. I drop Amber, my eyes watering as I fall to my knees.

Th-that is so un-unfair...

**Amber Waverly POV**

I don't feel a slight bit of sympathy when I kick Ryder straight in the groin. Even the biggest man would fall to his knees by my kick. I knee him in the jaw, and gladly watch his head whip back. I drive my knee into his face again as it comes back, before driving my arm into his already badly injured face with momentum. He groans slightly, but doesn't fall down from his kneeling position. I walk back slightly, before running at him and lifting my foot.

I feel a satisfying thunk as my boot which is on makes contact with his face. This time he falls to the ground, and I start stomping on him with all my might, trying to draw blood. Instead of going for his face, I stomp on his legs and stomach. He squirms slightly, before suddenly grabbing my foot. He lets of a grunt and rolls over fast, whipping me towards the wall. I put my hands up, and breath in anger. Why can't he just give himself up and get his due punishment?

I turn around to receive a hard fist straight in my nose. I hear a crack, and feel warm liquid falling from my nose immediately. But a broken nose isn't going to stop me. I punch at his stomach, but he grabs my arm, squeezing hard. I look into his face and see... almost guilt... but then my mind is filled with solid pain as Ryder bends my arms in the opposite direction, breaking the bone. He lets me go and I clutch my arm in pain, gritting my teeth. I take a glance at my arm and see that the flesh had actually split and the bone was sticking out. Just by looking at it, it seems to draw another harsh pulse of pain, and I clench my fists so hard I feel my nails breaking the skin.

But then Ryder grabs my good arm and pushes it against the wall. I try to kick at him, but he uses his knee to push against both my legs. I'm trapped; I can't hurt him like this.

"I asked your relation to Jake, but you didn't answer." Ryder says, blood dripping down his face from a reopened injury. "I am assuming you are the girlfriend he was always talking about."

What... what? That makes no sense... why would Jake talk about... don't tell me... don't tell me he tortured Jake! I'm gonna mutilate him! I'm going to break each and every one his bones! But even my best efforts can't break his solid defence.

Ryder looks at me, bemused. "I see... I think I get it. You think Jake was murdered, you think he was beaten to death, right? You just don't get it..."

"What don't I get! You beat him, tortured him, left him for dead! He did die! YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT MAN!"

"While it's true Jake Tyler was an innocent man, and it's true he died, he was not, by any stretch of the imagination 'murdered' or 'killed'. Jake came to us, don't you get it? My dad used to do illegal things... a while back, he had this kind of medical cart, and with a couple of his friends, he travelled a long time. He was gone for weeks, once even for a month. One day, he let me go with him, and I realised that the Capitol somehow didn't know. My dad was a rebel as such, with his group of friends; he travelled at nights to specific places in different districts and supplied medical aid to those who needed it. My dad was an inventor, and he had invented new cures, tested and perfectly fine. Your boyfriend obviously never told you he had a disease. He came to us that time, and though his face was fine, his body had developed bad bruise like things.

"My dad knew what it was immediately... and he discussed it with his group, and with me, because I was there. It was an incurable disease! Jake Tyler himself while we looked at him constantly muttered about someone waiting at home, and he constantly apologized. That must be you. Well, Jake... Jake talked to me one night, because I was around his age. He talked to me about how he didn't want his girlfriend to think he was getting illegal help. He knew he was going to die. Jake Tyler requested me to throw him into to the wild so that it would look like he went hunting but got savaged an animal! Those wounds were inflicted, because he asked to! After my dad discovered what I did, our shouting match drew Capitol. Our friends were killed, but Dad and me were freed, but if we did anything like that again, well, that'd be the end.

"So, Amber, Jake wasn't murdered, he wasn't killed, but he knew he was going to die, and requested for me to make it look like how it was!"

I... that... it's not possible. No way... Jake was killed, he was, he was murdered. He would have told me... he would have... "You're lying! YOU KILLED JAKE!"

**Ryder POV**

Geez, even when I tell the truth it's not good enough. She is screaming incoherent things at me, writhing around but unable to break free from my grip. I can't handle seeing a human like this. I gave her the truth, and she can't handle it.

Does not realise how I felt at the time, asked to make it look like animals killed him? I had to carve injuries into his flesh...

I'm just going to make it quick for her.

**Amber Waverly's POV**

"Amber, listen to me right now."

I look up at Ryder, my eyes wet from crying. I just... can't believe something like that, at all. But why is he talking to me like that.

"Just because I'm a participant in these games, doesn't mean I am not human. Listen to me. Jake was a brave man. When I was doing what he asked, he never uttered a word, a moan, or a groan of pain. He was strong in the mind and in the flesh."

I stiffen as Ryder pushes against me so his chest is blocking my arms, leaving his one arm free. He grasps my face with his hand, and I can just see his hand goes all across my face. He looks at me again with sad eyes. I don't understand.

"When you go, I don't want you to think that I was lying. It is the truth. From this moment on, keep Jake in your mind. Keep Jasper in your mind. Think of a happy thought involving all three of you!"

I don't know why, but I listen to him. I think I know why though. I close my eyes and in my mind, I imagine back to a couple of years ago. Jasper met Jake, and they were getting along well at school. Jake asked one of his friends to take a photo. That photo of me, Jasper and Jake together as three is still under my bed. I often look at it, at the happy looks. Jasper smiling broadly, Jake kissing me on the cheek, and me blushing furiously.

I feel myself smile, ignoring everything. I'm glad I remember that happy ti-

SNAP

**Ryder POV**

I let go off Amber as the cannon goes off, and grab her waist with one hand, and carefully lower her down to the ground. The least I can do is let her keep a bit of dignity rather than being splayed on the ground.

It was easy... wrenching her face, and in turn, her neck sharp to the side, breaking it. Instant death. I feel slightly sick that it was so easy, but I can't afford to feel bad.

I look at Amber once more, her eyes closed. A smile on her lips. If you didn't know, you'd think she was asleep.

But, I turn and walk away. With her dead, there are now four more. Three, if you don't include me. I can feel it in my body, so close...

I need to win!

**(R.I.P Amber Waverly. And with her death, this leaves the final four:**

**Poppy Yussa**

**James Total**

**Ryder**

**Lazuli Pyre **

**Who will win? Who will die? Only I know, and you'll know eventually! See you next time! **


	38. Taking it Down to Three

**(Thanks to Hahukum Konn, Nameless271, ecto90210, angie2282, p0werduck, and AlexTheMortal for your reviews! I've looked at my plan, and suddenly realised I got three chapters left, including this one. So, this one will prepare for the final fight, next one IS the final fight, and then I got the ending. Fun. For now, let's visit the final four – soon to be three- Tributes.)**

**Ryder POV**

Four more left. Three more people to die until the Games are over, and they are all holed up in the caves with me. There is Poppy, who I don't know much about, but she must be strong to have survived to the final four. Then, there is Sabrina, who I haven't seen throughout the games apart from the blood bath. Finally, there is James. Some may question why I kept the kid alive.

Quite simply so he could learn a lesson, and hopefully come back eyes full of flame and confidence. I look forward to that fight, unless of course Sabrina or Poppy take him down. For all I know both of them could be maniacs like Xavier.

I stop for a moment, and lean against the wall, looking over myself, quite surprised about the amount of injuries I have.

Cuts all over my body from those damn bugs, my face scraped to hell from James, and my arm crushed from that rock fall. By all means and purposes, I shouldn't be alive.

But dad is waiting for me back home; he is waiting for his son to make him proud.

And hell, I am gonna make my old man proud!

**Lazuli Pyre POV**

It's been around twenty minutes since I shouted against the Capitol, and it felt good. I feel like I've lifted a very heavy weight from my chest. But... keeping my mind isn't exactly good when you need to kill at least one more person.

I wonder who has died. The cannon shot went off a bit ago, so that means four are left. I wonder who it is. I know it isn't Tobias, although it could be anyone from the last announcement. Sabrina, Poppy, Lacy, Amber, Ryder and James... three of those six are here in these caves, obviously looking forward to winning.

I feel it stirring within myself as well. Three more people, take them out, and then I've won. I can go back to Onyx. She'll be so happy to see me, and hell, I'll be ecstatic to see her.

Knowing I will have to kill, I am hoping that the other three are Sabrina, Amber and Ryder. I will be able to handle, if only a bit more, killing them than the kids.

God, I feel like such a murdered, thinking about who I'm going to kill next. I look up at the oppressive cave from my sitting position, breathing shallowly. So close... I can't believe I'm in this situation. I've outlasted 20 other people... 3 more... and then...

"A-Are you okay?"

I jump slightly and snap my head upwards to see the little girl known as Poppy. Oh god... why does she have to be here?

Poppy walks over to me, weaponless. Why? What does she want?

It's even more to my surprise that she leans against the wall opposite me, and stares hard at me.

"What do you want..." I say, deliberately trying to act nasty. "Go away if you know what's good for you."

"You won't kill me." Poppy says confidently, and smiles sincerely at me. Why? What good what that do, why can't she just go away!

"You don't know that."

"I do." The young girl walks forward so she is closer to me. "After all, you got the same eyes as my friend... she didn't want to kill anyone, and accidently killed Lacy. You don't want to kill anyone."

"What is with you?" I ask, not moving from my sitting position. "Why are you saying this? What would you gain?"

"Gain? The only thing I want to gain is a friendship..." Poppy says, her face practically stabbing my mind it's so innocent.

"You can't gain anything in the Games. You should know that." I decide to say.

"What's to say we can't?" Poppy asks. "We can stage a protest, just sit and don't move."

"You speak a lot of sense for a small girl." I say. "You show quite a lot of courage just walking up to me like that, no idea if I was going to gut you."

"It's not courage." Poppy moves her head back. "I've just grown numb. I've seen too many bodies... seen too much blood... I just want out. I don't want to die. Because you won't kill me, and I certainly don't want to kill you, we can just team together, stay on this island and not move."

"But won't the Capitol just kill us anyway? The rules state clearly there can only be one winner."

"Not if we do something extreme. Perhaps get a knife each and threaten to kill ourselves. Maybe we can persuade the Capitol to free us."

I shake my head. "Wishful thinking. That wouldn't happen at all."

"But why not?" Poppy asks, her eyes wide. "Why can't we just hope for a bit of freedom? Why do we always have to-"

Poppy's eyes bulge suddenly, and I stare at her face, confused. A bit of blood trickles down her pale face, and I slowly look down, to see in shock a sword blade sticking out her stomach.

What... Who...

I watch as the blade is pulled out, and Poppy stays up for a moment, coughing up blood, before falling to the side amidst the cannon shot that goes off.

I feel bad, it was only brief, but I like the little girl. I stand up and look towards the sword wielder, and see that it's none other than James Total. Another kid. Guess my luck isn't good. James seems a bit... of though. His eyes are emotionless, and his face is a grimace.

"Yeah... yeah yeah..." he says lowly, freaking me out. I only just notice that he is covered in blood, seemingly from fresh stab wounds on his arms. "Two more... t-two more... I can win this... I can I can I can! I can do it w-without emotions..." He grins at me and suddenly slices a deep gash across his wrist. "Yes... yes yes... no emotion, no weakness, no nothing! J-just gotta kill you... gotta kill you... and then gotta kill Ryder... yes yes... I can feel it... taste it!"

He seems to be speaking to himself, but I'm freaked out. I can't move, and stayed glued to the wall as he talks to himself.

"S-S-Said I was a fluke... a fluke..." James suddenly slices his wrist again, blood spraying against the floor. "I-I-I-I AM NOT A FLUKE!" Instinct alone causes me to duck as the swords clangs against the stone above me. I am not fighting at all. I kick off the ground and run as fast as I can, twisting and turning through corridors. "C-Come here... come here and I'll gut ya... I'll prove that I need no emotion, that it was n-no fluke... I'll prove it to him, I will I will I will!"

**Ryder POV**

What's this? A cannon shot and then that shout... The shout itself was very clear, and very near. So, that means that only three is left. Me, James by the sound of that shout, and someone else.

Then... footsteps?

They grow louder and louder, faster and faster. I look over the intersection in front of me when a blur runs past, not seeing me. Then, a few seconds later, a smaller figure, brandishing a sword, runs past, once again, not seeing me.

I walk forward and look around the corner, just to duck out of the way as a sword nearly takes my neck, and my head.

I move backwards and watch as a blood covered... well... creature comes to mind. Possible demon. It walks towards me, and I recognise it as James. Geez, what the hell happened to him?

James suddenly slices through his wrist, which I see is covered with cuts, and grins madly at me. "W-W-Wh-What! Y-Y-You think I'm a-a-a fluke! I-I-I'll show you a f-f-fluke!"

Holy... this guys gone completely nuts. Guess I am literally going to have to fight a mini-Xavier.

I realise that if I beat him, then I'll be in the final two. This thought fuels me, and I get ready for the fight to come, facing the bloody, self harming, and mentally unhinged young boy that was once James Total.


	39. Hunger Games Finale

**(Thanks to angie2282, Hahukum Konn, AlexTheMortal, ector90210, Nameless271, p0werduck, and Renesmee AKA Ness. Right, first off, there is some good news not related to this story in particular next chapter, and lastly I didn't want to do too much action otherwise I felt it would draw away from the emotion. Tried my best for the Hunger Games Finale, hope you like it too! **

**Ryder POV **

I stare at James, wondering about my situation. I got one arm and feeling slightly tired.

James... well, he has gone completely crazy.

Fun.

The boy steps slowly towards me, scraping the sword against the ground. "Got you now... g-g-got you n-now... ain't gonna g-go... ain't gonna r-run away..."

He suddenly lurches forward, sword swinging through the air at a high speed. I manage to step backwards, letting the blade miss me. But James swings around and slams his back into my stomach. I gasp and move backwards, and James swings the sword again with surprising quickness. I bend down and throw a small rock from the ground next to me.

It bounces off of the boy's face, and he doesn't even flinch. He steps forward, eyes glinting, mouth grinning, but at the same time, lips turned back in an odd snarl-grin combination. "Stop delaying... delaying... delaying the inevitable..." James hisses, suddenly lunging forward with the sword.

I move backwards, but my back hits the cave wall. Not good.

A blinding pain feels my leg as the sword goes straight through the flesh. I feel myself shout in pain, and look at the blade, my blood running down it.

James looks at me, his hands still on the sword. "I'm... g-g-gonna make it... sl-slow... like you... deserve... "

He's definitely got me. Damn it! So close, yet so far. I can already feel myself feeling weak. Got beaten by a demented kid? Not the way I wanted to go... damn it!

I watch in pain as James moves backwards, and suddenly lets out a high scream, clutching his head.

"No! No no no no! No succumbing to the games, don't do it, don't do it! I have to! I... I need to! I have to! I WANT to! No! You don't, I don't... we don't..." James screams again and suddenly runs at the fall head first, an ugly crack filling the air. Fresh blood, although it's hard to see, falls down his matted hair. "Don't talk... don't fight... don't talk don't fight I will fight!" James head butts the wall again and punches himself hard in the face. Once, twice, again and again, not stopping.

I take the time while he has a mental fit to try and pull the sword out of my leg, but every time I touch it, pain echoes through my body.

**Lazuli Pyre POV**

Just keep running, that's the ticket, that's the way. The thing is following you... always is. I glance behind my shoulder and almost falter.

The demon is there... his skin red, blood dripping from his skin, but he's joined by Tobias, his neck slit open, Olive her neck roughly gaping open like a maw of hell, even Jacob is there, leering at me.

"GO AWAY!" I scream. Why won't they go! Why do they follow me? "JUST GO AWAY!"

I manage to gain a spurt of even more speed, and I suddenly see a light ahead of me... an exit? Yes, please, please be an exit. Let me get away from them!

Yes! YES! It's an exit, thank god. I run through it and soon after water laps around my legs, but I don't care. I let myself get soaked, what harm will that do me? I see the cliff rising up, and the water splashing against its surface. Perfect.

I run to the cliff edge, and see a pile of rocks reaching up, boulders, carved from the sea. I grab the first one, and pull myself up, and look back. Red... red, so much red... not only those four, but it seems everyone from the games, people I didn't even see...

Cole, his jaw gone, Xavier, Tilly, Zebediah, Lotta... why me! Why chase after me!

"I didn't do anything to you!" I yell out. I just want to get away, get away from this chaos. I keep climbing, boulder after boulder. It's seems like some collapse, but I continue on. Finally, I make my way up to the top of the cliff, and look back. Gone. Blue, perfect blue. They have stopped chasing me... thank you...

But then my eyes draw up to two images projected up in the air, and everything I've ever known, everything I've ever done suddenly gets crushed in those two images.

**Ryder POV**

I let out one final roar of pain and pull the sword from my leg. God it hurts... this is bad, really bad... I'm gonna die of blood loss at this rate.

The sword limply in my hands, James suddenly stops, and looks to me, his teeth easily seen, his eyes glinting of madness and anger. He suddenly roars and jumps at me, but I swing the sword with all my might, and create a huge gash across his naked chest. James falls to the floor, but runs at me again. I slice one more time, and hear a sickening gurgle.

I look at James, who is in turn looking at the stub where his hand used to be.

"Ha..." he mutters. "Haha... hahaha... HAHAHAHA!" James roars to the ceiling, his laughing, no, his cackling penetrating the atmosphere. What the hell... this guy ain't real.

James suddenly turns and charges once more at me. I grunt in determination, ready to get this guy down once and for all.

My blade positioned nicely, I thrust it forward.

In a splatter of blood and gore, the swords goes straight through James' stomach. Yeah, how's that for payback son!

James gurgles for a moment, blood falling from his lips. I pull the sword out and watch as he stumbles back, and falls backwards on the ground, his head clanging against the floor. I drop the sword and grin to myself.

Hell yeah! That's what I'm about. He is not coming back from th-

I stare at James, in front of me, the sword swinging through the air. A pain in my throat. I put my hand against it, and a lot of blood comes out. I can feel it pumping.

My neck... it's been cut... oh no... no way... come on!

I can feel myself fading... so much blood loss...

Come on Ryder! Pull yourself together!

**Lazuli Pyre POV **

What have I done? What... what have I done...?

Nathan... Nathan's face bloody ... the bullet through his brain... O-O-Onyx... Onyx... My god... this is...

My sister... my lovely sister... helped me through everything... helped me... and what did I do? I killed her! I killed her I killed her! No no no no no! This is not true it can't be true... It just can't be! The Capitol would not do that! They wouldn't!

But the evidence... It's right in front of me... her pretty hair matted with blood, her face shadowed... god... my fault... all my fault... and... and Nathan... my best friend... why... would did he do...

Did he want to protect me... why...?

Through my watery eyes, my pained mind, I look down to the rocks below. I walk slightly to the side, away from the rock pile, but there are still rocks to the side. Looking down at them. Sharp. Perfect.

I don't even hesitate. Walking on air, Lazuli. Not for much longer...

**Ryder POV**

Never expected that one... go me pretty good... can't talk... hardly think...

Dad... dad I tried by god I tried... but... guess it wasn't enough...

"Hehe... look at the little man dying..." James grins. That grin... the god. Damn. Grin.

Before I even know it, I pick the sword up off the ground, angle it and the stab the little fucker in the eyes, upwards and out, through brain and through the crack of the skull. As the cannon goes off, James falls backwards, knocking the sword from his face, but letting me see the hole I made to his brain, his eye burst and hardly recognisable.

But I don't care. I feel myself drop against the floor, and prop myself against the wall. With my one arm, I hold my throat. A few minutes... hell, less than that... I'm dead... I know it, I can accept it.

I just feel bad that dad isn't going to see me anymore.

I can't even speak out to apologise if he is listening. Instead, I raise my good hand from my neck, and give thumbs up. I know the cameras are watching, and I hope that realises what it means...

Thumbs up dad... for giving me the best life I could have hoped for...

**Lazuli Pyre POV**

It's an odd thing. When something serious happens, everything seems to go in slow motion. At least that's what's happening to me now. My mind at peace, accepting what I'm doing, I stare as the rocks approach me. The air feels nice. A current.

I wonder if I'll see my life flash before my eyes. I doubt it... that's just an urban legend per say. I reckon it's just people realizing they are going to do, and not wanting to, so they try to live again.

Opposite from me. I deserve this. The rocks so close.

It's all my fault.

**Ryder POV **

BOOM

I jolt upwards, my eyes wide, yet weak. I was almost gone... almost peacefully and some stupid cannon had to wake me... up...

Cannon... no way... why... James cannon already went off...

No way... that isn't possible... a mistake...

Must be... a mistake...

Besides... they are too late...

The blackness envelops me once more. Hopefully I'll get to die peacefully without any more interruptions.

Thanks dad... for everything...

**(R.I.P Lazuli Pyre. **

**Congratulations are in order for Ryder! But... he doesn't seem in good condition...**

**On that cliffhanger, I'll see you tomorrow for the epilogue! **


	40. Epilogue

**(I'd like to thanks everyone whose reviewed over the story! Always loved reading 'em wether they were negative or positive. Thanks to all you who have followed it from the first Reaping, up to the end. Seriously. Some important news at the end, by the way. As in, you all want to read it if you enjoyed this story. Read on for the epilogue of the Hunger Games – Destinies Entwined! **

The stadium was filled with a rainbow assortment of people hailing from the Capitol. Pink, Red, and green hair stuck out everywhere. Purple, orange, and yellow clothes, mixed & matched and completely disordered.

In the middle of the stadium was Julius, the interviewer from the beginning of the Games. He was wearing his crimson suit complete with his fiery red hair.

But, something not commonly seen in the stadium, or heard, was that everyone was completely silent.

All that could be heard was the whispers of the wind.

_Tap_

At the noise, people started murmuring and looking up, while Julius prepared his tie.

_Tap_

Julius coughed, and held the microphone to his mouth.

_Tap_

From an entrance of the stadium, the shadow of a figure could be seen moving forward, a walking stick in hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Julius called out as people started realising there was a person and started cheering, whooping, and otherwise being excitable. "Please give a very very gracious welcome, hailing from District 5, the survivor, the one and only, the winner of the 100th Hunger Games... and the Prophet of the Games... RYDER!"

As the crown grew immensely louder, Ryder looked up to the blue sky, smiling slightly. It had been a few weeks since he had seen a sky so blue. Ryder looked towards Julius, and started limping towards him, his walking stick tapping against the ground. Ryder looked much different than at the start of the games. The 18 year olds hair was cut short, and scars covered all of his body, small ones, but scars nevertheless. However, two scars were most prominent. One, just seen underneath the leg of his shorts, was smooth, yet remnant of being impaled with a sword hard. The other was a jagged line across his neck, much more rough.

But perhaps the most prominent difference about Ryder was the fact that his arm opposite the one clutching the walking stick was metallic and thin. The very best technology the Capitol had to offer, Ryder's arm had been replaced by a metal one, fully connected to his nerves, and just about as good as an old one. It took a while for Ryder to get used to it though, and he tried to use his other arm more.

Ryder eventually got the seat, and sat down opposite Julius, laying his walking stick on the ground. "Prophet of the Games?" Ryder asked, getting the first word in.

"You like it, no? The Capitol nick-named you that because of your speeches towards those you went on to kill. Truly admirable, and it definitely earned you the respect of your fans.

Ryder grunted, and stretched his bad leg in front of him, the one that got impaled. It turned out that it cut some nerves, so it constantly caused Ryder to limp, and get occasional twinges.

"How are you feeling?" Julius asked, looking towards the victor of the Hunger Games.

"Feeling? Let's see... I've just had an extensive 4 week healing period to get used to a new arm, had surgery on my neck to operate on my windpipe, have surgery on my leg to stop it from getting amputated, and top that off with numerous itches where those damn bugs bit me. Julius, I'm feely peachy, pure peachy."

Julius nodded. "Well, I do hope that your injuries will fade away. But, before we start the mass of the interview, let's look at the highlights of your journey in the Games.

A screen lit up above the crowd, and showed a picture of Ryder, along with the words: District 5, 9. Then, lots of clips started playing along to music which truly showcased Ryder's 'journey' as Julius put it.

_"Ryder? Is there a... Ryder?" The voice calls out, and then the camera zooms in on Ryder, who looks mildly surprised. He then takes a step forwards. _

_ Ryder on the chariots, next to Tilly, looking out into the crowd, emotionless, yet with a sense of superiority. _

_ A brief clip of Ryder talking in the interview._

_ Ryder in the glass pod, staring next to him, where Sapphire Iot stands, unawares that Ryder is looking at her. The pod opens, and Ryder lunges forward, grabs Sapphire before she could even move, and snapped her neck to the side, breaking it and killing her instantly. _

_ Ryder, along with Dan, grabbing Jasper from behind. _

_ Amber jumping onto Ryder from behind, pushing into his eyes. However, he flips her over and slams her to the ground. _

_ Ryder impaling Jasper through the left side of his chest. _

_ The bugs swarming on Ryder, biting him. Yet, he manages to fall down a hole. _

_ A boulder smashing against Ryder's arm, trapping him._

_ Ryder screaming as he pulls his now broken arm from the rock. _

_ "SHUT UP!" Ryder runs forward with the rock, before smashing Xavier in the face with the rock. _

_ Ryder continues smashing the rock in Xavier's face. _

_ Blood splatters against his face, but Ryder doesn't stop. _

_ Finally, Ryder drops the stone, looking in shock at his bloody form. _

_ Fixing his wounds, Ryder contemplates on what he has to do. _

_ Ryder fighting James, the screen changing to different part of the fight. _

_ James getting knocked out, and Ryder glancing at him, before walking away from the unconscious boy. _

_ Ryder and Amber making eye contact. _

_ Ryder looking sadly at Amber's smiling face, before wrenching his hand sideways, breaking the neck. _

_ Ryder fighting the demonic James. _

_ His neck slashed open; Ryder falls back in shock, before plunging the sword through James' eye. _

_ Ryder slouched against the wall, his eyes closed. _

The video ended, and Ryder looked at it with un blinking eyes.

"Truly amazing." Julius says, before looking back to Ryder. "Just watching that video, one of the main questions, in my mind at least, is why didn't you kill James when you had the chance?"

"Why didn't I kill the kid?" Ryder repeated. "Before he went completely crazy, James was a boy, scared. I fear I made the monster by telling him that he let his emotions get in the way. I let him go because I felt it would be... cheating, I guess, killing someone so defenceless. True, he got me by surprise initially, but afterwards, he was just a scared little boy."

"Talking of James, how did you feel when you met him in mortal combat?"

"How did it feel? Julius, how would you answer if I asked you how did it feel to impale a boy through the eye, brain, and out the other side?" Ryder asked, his glare piercing Julius.

Julius shrugged. "I don't know, to be honest."

"Good. I still feel bad about what I did; despite the fact the kid was bat out a hell crazy."

"Well, that was one of your opponents. Something else which drew the attention of the Capitol was the rivalry of sorts between you and Amber Waverly. What do you have to say?"

"I deserved everything Amber said to me. After all, I did kill her brother. I'm not going to say I didn't mean it, because even though he wasn't ment to appear then, I was planning on killing him after I got Amber. When I met Amber again in the caves, I knew that I'd be in for a fight."

"But what you didn't count on was her late boyfriend, Jake Tyler."

"That was definitely a surprise for sure. When I heard her begging me if I knew him, it all came to me. That she was the one he talked about. I knew I had to tell her, and I got my chance when I got her pinned against the wall."

"That was also where you killed her." Julius said, leaning forward, interested. "But, unlike other winners, you let her have a good memory before killing her. You had compassion."

"Yes. I am not going to succumb to the affects of the games. After all, I had my father waiting for me at home, and I didn't want to chance. The one and only time I truly lost control was when I killed Ryder. I had no idea I was... doing what I did until I did it. I swear I will never be able to wash that blood from my hands."

"I know you requested for the interview to be short, because you want to see your father, but there is one more question I would like to ask. How did it feel when you won?"

"When I won? At that time, I was bleeding severely from the neck, and barely heard the cannon. I refused to believe I won, and I just wanted to get it over with quickly, you know. I knew I was dying, I had apologized to my dad in my mind, and everything was made up. I was ready for death. But then, of course the Capitol got to me, healed me, and fixed me up and only then did they tell me I won the games. I still couldn't quite believe it. After all, 23 people died, 5 by my hands. Sometimes, it's unbelievable the things people do to win a game." Ryder grabbed his walking stick, and stood up, looking at Julius. "Sapphire's broken neck. Jasper's face of sacrifice. The blood of Xavier. The smile of Amber. The sword in James' skull. These are images I will never forget, no matter how I try." At that, Ryder turned and limped away, his walking stick tapping against the stone. Just when he got to the exit, Ryder was passed by a young man in a black suit. Ryder looked at him with a bit of recognition, before disappearing into the tunnel.

The man adjusted his tie, and stroked back his gelled hair. Unlike most Capitol members, the young man actually looked... normal.

But what was surprising, the moment he came within sight of the Capitol, they immediately went quite. Not a cough. Not a sneeze. Not even the blowing of wind sounded.

In the immense silence, the man strode up to Julius, his shoes shining in the sunlight. He bent down, and grabbed the microphone from Julius, and held it to his lips.

"Well done Ryder, well done! You are a worthy winner of the Hunger Games! Truly!" The man's was clear and unflawed. "But no, no, no. The reason I am here is to make an announcement. A quick one. After all, I am a busy man, being the President and all." The president flashed a smile, but still everyone stood in shock. President Raven often never moved from his room, and for many of them, it was the first time they saw him in flesh.

"This announcement," President Raven continued. "is a very important one, which will affect everyone. Me. You. All the Districts. Everyone. What is it? Well, the Hunger Games are getting stale, they are getting... boring, if you will. But, I have done a lot of work, and I am making a permanent change to the games, debuting next year at the 101st Hunger Games. I won't say much more now, but let's just say that the Games aren't intent on survival any more. No, no these games will become much more, a battle royale, if you wish. As I said, a quick announcement I wanted to make in front of the cameras." President Raven dropped the microphone, gave a wave to the crowd, and walked away to silence.

"Change?" Ryder murmured to himself from inside a room in the stadium. "What has that fool got planned?" The injured man leaned back on the chair. "What now, Ryder. You've won the Games. You got the District money. Your dad's got a new job. But what do you do now, Ryder?

"Man... I just hope this change includes people not dying..." Ryder snorted at his own words. "Yeah right. The Capitol will remain blood thirsty. Has done for one hundred years. Will do for another hundred." Ryder shook his head, and tapped his finger on the desk. "Some things just never change."

**(First off I decided to put a list on who killed who in the Games, so, here it is: **

Sabrina Brook

Lacy Neem

James Total  
Tilly

Poppy Yussa

Amber Waverly

Vera Knight

Sabrina Brook

Lazuli Pyre

Jacob Dareet

Olive Holiday

Herself

Tobias Joker

Lotta Obi

Timothy Vent

Himself

Ryder

Sapphire Iot

Jasper Waverly

Xavier King

James Total

Amber Waverly

Xavier King

Zebediah Ware

Lewis Gem

Cole Roberts

Sina Terra

Bonny Cutter

Dan Miller

Aron Nethers

**As President Raven (My OC) said, there will be change. And by change, I mean a sequel! Yep, that's right folks, and I am in the process of developing a sequel of Hunger Games, based a year later. But, what is intriguing it is also a cross-over with awesome Japanese novel/manga/film Battle Royale. I'm combining both stories, in awesome ways! But, you'll have to wait until I finish one of my other stories, considering 4 stories at once is my limit.**

** But please do wait, get me on alert, and when it gets out, which it will, review it! **

** Trust me, it's gonna be a Frickin project! **

**Thanks once more, and I think it's fair to say, Adios Amigo's!) **


End file.
